La Petite Cafetière
by Manny Heatlook
Summary: -Usagi-san. –dijo con animo en la voz. –Te queda bien. ¿No? –En el momento que le dio el nombre al muñeco, Misaki en seguida apagó su sonrisa para verle con desdén. –Si mi hermano te ve, querrá tirarte, sabes?
1. Abrazo Tibio

**Holaa :D **

**Tenía esta historia desde hace poco y quería publicarla, por fin tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo... hehe c: **

**Para informarles les diré de esta manera: Planeo que esta historia cresa como pueda, para empezar, el plan es que está historia sea realismo mágico. Los que lo conocen, me alegro. Pero para lo qué no; les diré: Son casos de la vida real combinados con la fantasía o exagerados... **

**Claro que para los que me han leído un poco con '_Nuestro Imperio_' entenderán más o menos en que consiste esté genero c: **

**Bueno, para no quitarles más tiempo, aquí les tengo el primer capitulo de '_La Petite Cafetière' C: _**

**Disfruten. **

* * *

Un Abrazo Tibio

Takahashi Misaki, en su último año de preparatoria, se encontró algo singular en su camino a casa. Blanco, suave, con ojos de botón, con la parte superior de un traje, en corbata. Un conejo de felpa que reposaba justo en medio del parque. Misaki en seguida miró a todos los lados de su alrededor para encontrar al dueño, pero el parque estaba meramente vacío, solo él y su alma… y el conejo. – ¿Le habrán abandonado? –se preguntó Misaki en voz alta al verlo mejor cuando se puso de cuclillas. Al verle mejor, los ojos de botón mostraban un lindo brillo que hizo a Misaki sonreír.

De alguna manera el conejo era lindo.

Con cuidado, Misaki tomó al conejo entre sus manos. –Ya lo decidí. –soltó determinado. –Te llevaré a casa.

Con cuidado, el conejo ya estaba reposando en la cama de Misaki mientras este se disponía a terminar con sus deberes. Misaki vivía con su hermano mayor, el cual casi nunca estaba; sin encontrar solución a su aburrimiento, Misaki volteo a ver al conejo y entonces sonrío para pararse y dirigirse hacía él.

-Todavía no sé tu nombre... –dice tomándolo en brazos. De repente comenzó a examinar cada lado del peluche mientras le daba las vueltas necesarias para ver cada rincón de él, para esperarse, encontró algo interesante.

En los botones del chaleco del conejo, estaban las iniciales _U. A. _Misaki al principio no comprendió que podían significar pero después de pensar un poco, y al sentirse un poco estúpido, fue al ver la primera letra de las iniciales que solo pensó en la palabra "Usagi", como bien se sabe el significado y más al ver lo que ese mismo objeto tenía forma. Al examinarlo bien, y ver que el conejo prácticamente venía de gala no fue que entonces Misaki soltó una risotada decidida.

-Usagi-san. –dijo con animo en la voz. –Te queda bien. ¿No? -En el momento que le dio el nombre, Misaki en seguida apagó su sonrisa para verle con desdén. –Si mi hermano te ve, querrá tirarte, sabes? Él dice que ya estoy muy grande para tener cosas como tú…. Pero, no sé que es... pero hay algo en ti que me dice lo contrario. –dijo viendo los ojos de botón de Usagi-san. Misaki suspiró.

De repente, fuera de la habitación se empezaron a escuchar los pasos de alguien más. –Nii-Chan. –dijo Misaki para dejar el conejo en la cama. En seguida, Misaki volteo y susurró ante el conejo. –No tardaré mucho. –con velocidad, el chico salió de su habitación para encontrar a su hermano derribado del cansancio en la entrada. – ¡Nii-Chan! ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó preocupado por el mayor mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

-Ah... Misaki. Lamento llegar tan tarde. –dice al ver las once de la noche en el microondas. –Tuve un _muy mal_ día.

-Cuanto lo siento…. –soltó el chico acostándolo en su cama. –pero, terminaste, no? –pregunta con animo.

-No…. –soltó en un suspiro el hermano mayor. –Mañana me quedaré hasta aun más tarde.

-Oh. –Misaki ya no sabia que hacer a partir de ahí, todavía no tenía un trabajo para ayudar a su hermano de alguna manera, pero sabia que tenía que actuar pronto. Por ello al llegar a su cuarto y al tomar al peluche en sus manos dijo decidido. –Usagi-san. Mañana temprano iré a buscar trabajo.

Dicho lo dicho, el chico quedó profundamente dormido con el suave conejo en sus brazos para darle un reconfortable calor, lo suficiente, que fue de las mejores noches de su vida, jamás había dormido tan bien, era como si hubiera sido abrazado por dos grandes brazos en toda la noche, es más, sintió que había sido arrullado toda la noche con una melodiosa voz, grave, seria y reconfortable; solo escuchaba un _duerme, duerme, que yo te arroparé. _Cosa que jamás se atrevió a aceptar.

XXXXXX

Cuando Misaki despertó, en sábado, su hermano ya no estaba, es más la casa estaba sola de nuevo y eran solo las nueve. El chico hizo caso omiso del comportamiento de su hermano para dirigirse a su nueva meta.

-Usagi-san. Deséame suerte. –dijo el chico antes de irse y cerrar la puerta más decidido que nunca.

Para que el momento que la puerta se cerró de un solo golpe, Usaqi-san, cayó de la cama como si una ráfaga de aire le hubiera tirado fácilmente, para terminar rodando por el suelo como si fuera empujado hasta la puerta de la habitación, y así quedó.

XXXXXX

Misaki paró frente una florería y entro bastante campante y animado para preguntar por el gerente, quien esté en seguida se presentó ahí en su ayuda. El ojiverde con calma preguntó si en la tienda necesitaban un nuevo empleado, pero este en seguida se negó diciendo que por ahora no necesitaba más personal. Misaki salio de ahí un poco decepcionado, pero fue por más. Al parar en una librería, Misaki preguntó lo mismo que había hecho en la florería con la misma calma y gentileza que usó, para cuando el gerente lo pensó y sonrío con una idea positiva, dijo que probablemente sí, el chico, de la alegría dio un pequeño salto de entusiasmo para asustar a un joven de tras de él provocando que este tumbará dos estantes de libros rompiendo la lámpara alta que estaba justo a lado de la sección infantil… suerte que todavía no había algún niño ahí…. El gerente le exigió a Misaki que se fuera. En cuanto entró a una cafetería al parecer nocturna, con la misma pregunta y tranquilidad, se ofreció como empleado competente, pero el gerente se negó al ver que Misaki era un menor de edad, asegurando que necesitaba alguien que pudiera quedarse a altas horas de la noche y que pudiera manejar pleitos callejeros, no podría aceptar a un chico como empleado…

Misaki de insistente, aseguró que es capas de ello sí tan solo le diera una oportunidad. El gerente de la cafetería observó a Misaki tan solo un poco y para que suspirara y entonces solo le dijo un "_dame un minuto._" Paciente, el chico se quedó parado ahí esperando. En el momento en que el gerente regresó Misaki mostró una sonrisa linda al ver que el gerente mantenía una sonrisa comprensible.

-Puedes trabajar aquí. –afirma el gerente. –Pero, solo atenderás adentro y no si te tratan de hacer un pleito, deja que los demás se encarguen, entendido?

-¡Sí! –dijo Misaki.

-Bien. Mi nombre es Miyagi You, bienvenido al _La Petite Cafetière, _cual es tu nombre? –pregunto el hombre de cabello negro y mirada azul oscura.

-Misaki Takahashi, gracias por dejarme trabajar aquí. –dice con una reverencia.

-Perfecto. –dice Miyagi. –Ve adentro por tu uniforme y empezarás hoy en la noche a las siete. ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Sí! –dice entrando a la cafetería.

Misaki al entrar con la emoción suficiente, encontró a un joven parado frente a la caja registradora, rubio y con grandes ojos grises que parecía observar a Miyagi con mucha atención. –Hola. –saludó Misaki. –Vine por un uniforme, voy a trabajar aquí desde hoy.

El joven al reaccionar, volteo a ver a Misaki desde arriba abajo para tomar aire antes de hablar. –Oh, claro –dice agachándose para sacar un traje de mesero. –, supongo que eres S, verdad?

-Sí. –dice el ojiverde tomando el traje. –Me llamo Misaki Takahashi, espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Dime Shinobu. –dijo serio. – ¿A que hora trabajas? ¿De mañana o de noche?

Misaki se detuvo a recordar la conversación que acababa de tener. –De noche. ¿Entonces solo te veré en cambio de turno, eh?

-Pues, no. –contesta sin emoción alguna. –Yo trabajo los dos turnos como Miyagi, soy el único que tiene la llave de la caja registradora.

-Oh. –soltó el chico. –Bueno, de una vez me iré… te veré más tarde. –se despide para decirlo al toparse a Miyagi de frente.

-Claro, no lo olvides, a las siete. –dice con confianza. –No llegues tarde.

-¡Sí, señor! –dice Misaki al salir por la puerta.

-Se ve competente…. –dice Shinobu.

-Y más vale que lo esté. –dice el mayor volteando a verle. –Aun que no creo que pueda contener los pleitos.

-Sabes que a esas horas son comunes, pero mientras pueda mantener control, en realidad no habrá problema alguno –dice el ojigris cuando comenzó a servir un té. –, tal vez sepa cocinar.

-Eso será lo más importante…. –dice Miyagi. –Tal vez debí decirle antes.

XXXXXX

Misaki al llegar a su casa, la encontró bacía como era de esperarse, con las luces apagadas y sin ningún sonido existente más el reloj que se encontraba en la sala. Tirando su mochila al suelo, no pudo evitar de sonreír por el logró que había tenido esa misma mañana, y la única preocupación que rodaba por su mente era el hecho que no sabía si debía comentárselo a su hermano o no. Muchas razones aparecían con tan solo el pensamiento, Misaki simplemente se imaginaba a su hermano diciéndole: _Es peligroso para alguien como tú trabajar a tan altas horas de la noche; No te permito en trabajar sin mi consulta; No dejaré que te arriesgues. _

El chico solo suspiraba con tan solo imaginarse los argumentos de su hermano mayor. Al final de su pequeña reflección llegó a la única conclusión accesible para sus metas personales; no decir absolutamente nada. Además, el plan era sumamente competente, es decir, su hermano por lo general casi no llegaba a dormir o simplemente llegaba a muy tarde horas de la noche, era muy difícil que notará su repentina ausencia.

Era perfecto.

Al llegar a su cuarto, repentinamente, su puerta topó con lo que se encontraba en el suelo, para su sorpresa, era meramente su nueva adquisición.

-¡Usagi-san! –soltó Misaki al coger el conejo en el suelo. – ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó sorprendido. –Es más, cómo acabaste aquí?

Obvio, no obtuvo respuesta alguna, pero es solo que era un completo misterio, ¿como es que el muñeco de felpa había acabado a más de un metro de la cama? ¿Habrá sido Takahiro? Eso es imposible, esa era la misma razón por la que acepto tener un empleo a altas horas de esa misma noche. Los ojos negros de botón del peluche llamaban tanto la atención de Misaki, era algo enigmático…. –Usagi-san…. Tomemos una siesta.

Y lo volvió a sentir. Tanto calor, pero no sofocante, era cómodo, de la manera buena, en la que era perfecta. Era como si estuviera siendo abrazado con tanto cariño… un cariño indescriptible para él, algo que jamás había tenido. Tanto; que podía afirmar que si continuaba durmiendo de esa manera sería incapaz de dormir sin él. Era algo adictivo… el suficiente para asustarse. Entonces Misaki despertó.

Con la expectativa de encontrar algo, o para ser más preciso a alguien, no encontró más que a Usagi-san en su pecho. Era algo imposible. Era tan imposible que el calor que estaba recibiendo era de algo que no estuviera vivo, tanta era esa idea que Misaki se asustó. –Usagi-san. –llamó el chico. – ¿_Tu_ sabes quien o qué es lo que está aquí? –preguntó sabiendas que no recibiría respuesta.

* * *

**Si les gustó, déjenme un Review :3 sí? **

**Espero poder continuar con está historia que en serio me gusta. :D Cómo quiera si tienen una duda o alguna sugerencia, las acepto con los imbox ;D **

**Muchos saludos;**

**Manny H. **


	2. Señor Conejo

**Buenas, buenas ^^**

**he aquí listo el siguiente capitulo el cual no paré hasta tenerlo listo! :DDD **

**gracias, gracias, gracias (?) **

**como sea, disfrútenlo c: **

* * *

Señor Conejo

¿Cuál era la razón? ¿De donde podría provenir esa intensidad casi humana? Y más, estando solo, era aun mucho más aterrador. Misaki no tenía idea de qué pensar al respecto. ¿Es que alguien estaría oculto en la casa? ¿Tendría que llamar a la policía? No pudo decidir, con la mera razón de que ya era demasiado tarde, tenía que presentarse en la cafetería nocturna. Casi a la carrera, Misaki tomó su uniforme, cartera y otras _cosas_ que estaban sobre su cama para meterlas en la mochila que llevaría para el trabajo. Llegó, sí, pero casi muerto del cansancio. Cuando entró al café al primero que vio fue a Shinobu, aun en la caja, que conservaba la expresión seria que tenía esa misma mañana. -¡Lamento llegar tarde! –dice al topárselo frente a la caja.

Shinobu no contestó, esté solo se limitó a ver a Misaki, de nuevo, de arriba abajo para terminará suspirando por la entrada del nuevo empleado.

-No es a mí a quien tienes que pedirle disculpas, sabes? –dice el rubio viendo a al ojiverde con mucha calma. –No soy el jefe.

-Oh. –soltó Misaki. –_Tiene razón, que tonto soy… _

-De una vez, te recomiendo, que vayas a vestirte, antes de que Miyagi te vea aun sin el uniforme, y te consta, que te recuerdo, que él sí es el jefe. –dice Shinobu mientras tomaba un poco del té que tenía a un lado. -Por cierto, los casilleros están atrás. –completa apuntando atrás de él donde estaba la puerta de la cocina y otra donde decía _personal_.

Misaki, sin decir nada, tomó aire para salir corriendo con dirección a la puerta del personal, en el momento en que abrió la puerta sin tocar, encontró ahí a un hombre castaño de ojos cafés, obviamente mayor que él, que se acomodaba el moño de su uniforme de mesero, esté en seguida al darse cuenta de que no estaba solo, volteo a ver al chico, Misaki, al verle bien no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, había algo en ese hombre que le intimidaba demasiado, era como si alrededor de él expiara temor, el mayor vió al chico con más atención, que sostenía fuertemente la mochila en su pecho; era la viva imagen del nerviosismo. –Hola. –dijo el mayor sin saber que otra cosa decir.

Misaki, titubéate, tuvo que volver a tomar aire para hablar. –Eh- … hola.

-¿Eres nuevo? –pregunta al verle mejor.

-S-sí. Mucho gusto.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kamijo Hiroki. –se presenta cortésmente. – ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Ta- Takahashi Misaki.

-Es un gusto. –dice con una sonrisa forzada. –espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Igualmente.

El silencio siguiente fue incomodo, ambos desviaron la mirada sin saber que otra cosa se podía decir, era difícil; Misaki no era del tipo que hacia amigos con velocidad, y mucho menos Hiroki. Sin saber que otra cosa hacer, Misaki se dirigió al número de casillero que venía con su uniforme que se encontraba en frente del de Hiroki, y comenzó a cambiarse para entonces el castaño volvió a concentrarse en su propio arreglo al ver que el pequeño no tenía intención de continuar la conversación como él.

Misaki comenzó a sacar sus cosas de la mochila para ponerlas en su casillero, un desodórate, un cambio extra de ropa por si algo llegará a pasar, el cargador de su celular, su almuerzo (que él mismo hizo), un cepillo para el cabello y Usagi-san. _¿¡USAGI-SAN! _Misaki soltó un grito ahogado para llamar la atención de su compañero. – ¿Ocurre algo? –pregunta Hiroki volteando hacia atrás.

-N-no, nada. –dice Misaki sin voltear que sostenía al conejo con fuerza a su pecho. _¿Cómo pude traerme a Usagi-san? ¿Cómo NO me di cuenta? ¡Que vergüenza! _–Volteando a todos lados para que no le vieran, guardó a Usagi-san en el casillero. –No te muevas de aquí. ¿Okay? –preguntó inútilmente al muñeco. –No tardaré mucho, solo voy a trabajar.

Dicho lo dicho, Misaki ya estaba por salir del lugar una vez cerrado su casillero, pero la voz de Hiroki lo detuvo. – ¿Eres mesero?

-Pues sí. –dice Misaki extrañado. _¿Es qué el uniforme no lo muestra? _– ¿Por qué?

-Ah, por nada. –soltó Hiroki.

Misaki, extrañado, decidió ir de una vez a trabajar, pero no pudo salir, un pecho como pared se lo había impedido, este en seguida volteo a ver hacía arriba para ver quien le había impedido el paso. Unos ojos azules llenos de calma lo observaba para que una sonrisa los estuviera acompañando. De cabello negro y muy alto, definitivamente Misaki se había asombrado por completo. –Hola. –saludó el pelinegro.

-Ho- hola. –saludó Misaki.

-¿Eres nuevo? –preguntó interesado. –Mi nombre es Kusama Nowaki, espero que nos llevemos bien. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Takahashi Misaki. –contesta nervioso.

-¿Es mesero? –pregunta Nowaki a Hiroki.

-Creo que sí. –dice tranquilo.

-Oh. –soltó el joven.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Misaki. – ¿Qué tiene que sea mesero?

-¡Nada Misaki-Kun! –dice el pelinegro. –Solo queremos saber.

-No comprendo. –dijo el chico. Nadie le dijo nada después, Nowaki solo le pasó de largo para irse a cambiar tranquilamente para que Hiroki ya saliera del lugar dejando a Misaki con la duda.

El ojiverde estaba por seguir a su compañero por la puerta pero de nuevo le impidieron el paso, pero esta vez fue Miyagi. Quien estaba de traje. -¡Hola! –saluda muy animado. – ¡Ah, Misaki-Chan! ¡Te estaba buscando! –dice el mayor para tomarle del hombro y empezar a sacarle de la habitación. – ¡Ah, Nowaki, hazme un favor! –dice Miyagi antes de salir por completo de la habitación mientras Misaki con la ceja levantada pronunciara el _'Chan'_.

-¿Sí? –pregunto muy sonriente el alto.

-Lo más probable, es que vendrán los de la noche anterior, así que te pediré que te encargues de ellos y que por favor no hagan un desastre, puedes?

-Claro, los mantendré bajo control. –dice Nowaki antes de dejarle ir.

-¿Eso que quiso decir? –preguntó Misaki una vez que estaban caminando a fuera de los casilleros.

-Nada que sea preocupante, es de todos los días. –dice Miyagi bastante calmado.

-Bueno….

Miyagi, en vez de llevar a Misaki a la caja donde iniciaría como mesero acompañado de Shinobu, se lo llevó a la cocina. –Misaki. –le llamó al chico con calma para que esté volteara con mucha atención. –Dime, sabes cocinar?

-Sí. –contestó con curiosidad. – ¿Por qué?

-Ah, discúlpame, sé que querías ser mesero, Misaki-Chan, pero justo hace muy poco nuestro cocinero renunció. Así que, dime, ¿podrías ser el cocinero por un rato hasta que encontremos a un cocinero profesional? –le pregunta más como favor que orden mientras le tendía a Misaki la parte superior del uniforme de cocinero.

-Claro que puedo. –dijo Misaki tomando el uniforme.

-¡Genial! –soltó el mayor revolviéndole el cabello. –Ah, eso me recuerda, si escuchas algún problema o algo a fuera de la cocina, _no salgas. _¿Comprendiste?

-Sí, pero…. –no pudo preguntar ya que Miyagi se había ido.

Una vez solo, Misaki se dedico a conocer la cocina, donde guardaban los platos, los ingredientes los materiales, etc. Logró toda esa hazaña para los veinte minutos antes de que de que llegue algún cliente de repente; el ojiverde ya se había aprendido la cocina sin problema alguno. De repente escucha la voz de Hiroki. – ¡Oi! ¡Una torta inglesa! –dice con el papel de la orden en la mano. Misaki en seguida tomó el menú, donde decían los ingredientes del plato, Este no era fanático de lectura, pero si leía algo, era las recetas de buenos alimentos, para entonces Misaki fue capas de hacer los platillos que le llegaban a la cocina con tan solo leer lo que contenía en el menú.

Para ser el primer día, es decir, noche de Misaki, no estaba batallando en absoluto con los alimentos, es más, Miyagi podía escuchar a los clientes decir: _¡Está delicioso! _

Era bastante fácil para Misaki.

XXXXXX

-¡Misaki-Chan! –llama Miyagi entrando a la cocina con una gran sonrisa. – ¡Eres sorprendente! –dice tomando al chico de los hombros. – ¡Los clientes adoraron tu comida! –dice teniendo en cuenta que esa noche les había ido genial.

-¿De verás? –pregunto el chico con un brillo rápido en los ojos mientras sentía sus orejas calentarse al ponerse rojas. Para ser su primer trabajo en otras palabras, _serio_, había empezado bastante bien.

-¡Claro! ¡Es más…! –continua Miyagi bastante emocionado. –Mañana puedes ayudarme con el nuevo Menú. ¿Qué te parece?

-¿D-de verás? –pregunta de nuevo pero con un tono completamente diferente; el de la sorpresa. Podía sentir que había perdido el color rojo de su rostro debido a la sorpresa.

-¡Por supuesto! –dice el mayor. –Pero, por ahora te dejo, ya es hora de irse.

-¡Ah! –soltó Misaki llamando la atención de su jefe. –N- no han cenado, verdad? –pregunta enrojecido. –p- porque puedo hacerles de cenar antes de irnos.

-Oh. –soltó el mayor con una sonrisa. – ¿De verás? –pregunta Miyagi con una sonrisa burlona. –Si no te molesta, creo que les encantaría-

-¡Claro que no me molesta! Solo dígales que les haré de cenar. –dice el chico cuando comenzó a sacar los ingredientes para comenzar a preparar.

Reunidos con dos mesas pegadas, Misaki llego con un banquete totalmente merecedor después de un día lleno de trabajo. – ¡WOHA! –soltó Nowaki al ver el hermoso aspecto de la comida. –Todo se ve delicioso, Misaki-Kun. –dice mientras se serbia en palto; Hiroki en seguida comenzó a imitar a su compañero de trabajo mientras que Miyagi le serbia un plato a Shinobu.

-Espero que les guste. –dice Misaki mientras también se serbia de la comida.

¡Y vaya que sí estaba delicioso! Sus compañeros no dejaban de soltar un _"Mmmh" _de lo deliciosa que se encontraba la comida. – ¡Esta delicioso! –soltó Nowaki lleno de emoción saboreando con placer. – ¡Hace años que no como así de bien!

-¡Claro que lo está! –dice Miyagi. – ¿Tu que dices Shinobu?

-Está delicioso. –contesto sin expresar emoción alguna, pero Misaki solo rió, Shinobu ya llevaba tres platos.

-¿Tu que crees, Kamijo? –pregunta Miyagi a su empleado.

-Está bien. –al escucharlo, Misaki apago la sonrisa que tenía en tan solo unos instantes.

_Oh, bueno, no es como si fuera a forzarle a comer mis comidas. _

Después de la maravillosa cena que todos disfrutaron, Misaki se preparaba para irse mientras guardaba a Usagi-san en su mochila con sumo cuidado. –Es hora de ir a casa, Usagi-san, tuve un muy gran día… Te contaré todo en casa. –dice el chico abrazando al muñeco con mucho cariño. De repente, a fuera de la habitación, se escuchó un estruendo justo como platos rompiéndose, por un momento recordó que habían mencionado que era probable que hubieran pelitos callejeros cerca, pero no donde incluirían a _tan _mala gente, o sí? …. Entonces, lo primero que llegó a su cabeza fue la orden que le dio Miyagi:

_Ah, eso me recuerda, si escuchas algún problema o algo a fuera de la cocina, no salgas. ¿Comprendiste? _

¿Qué debería de hacer? Su jefe le había pedido que no hiciera nada, pero no puede simplemente dejarlo pasar o sí? Misaki, con cautela, abrió la puerta del personal para ver a Nowaki y a Hiroki parados junto a Miyagi que conservaba una mirada llena de calma frente a unos hombres de negro que no parecían nada agradables, entonces les pregunta. – ¿Tienen algo que hacer con mi cafetería?

-Yo creo que sabe perfectamente a que venimos. –dice el que estaba parado en medio de los de negro. –Respecto a la otra noche-

-Mi empleado solo hacía su trabajo de mantener el control en _mi _cafetería. –le interrumpe Miyagi haciendo que Nowaki se parara justo de tras de él en manera de cubrirle. –Fue su compañero quien inicio un pleito y no voy a permitir que la paz de mi establecimiento se rompa.

-Sí… quiero disculparme por ello…. –dice el hombre de traje. –Comprendo la descortesía de mis subordinados. –completa volteando a ver a uno de sus hombres que esté en seguida se hizo para atrás. El líder, quien había encarado la conversación con Miyagi, comenzó a pasear la mirada por el lugar, lindas mesas, la decoración, el uniforme de los meseros…. Y al parecer un chico oculto detrás de la puerta de la cocina…. El trajeado en seguida sonrío al ver la expresión insegura del joven para voltear de nuevo con Miyagi. –Entiendo, me iré en seguida, pero no crea que acabará así. –le dice con ira en la voz antes de irse con sus compañeros.

En seguida, y una vez que la puerta se cerró, los tres hombres que estaban en el vestíbulo soltaron un suspiro de alivio que resonó por todo el lugar vacío. –Me alegra que se fueran. –dice Shinobu saliendo detrás del mostrador donde se había ocultado.

-A mí también. –dice Miyagi revolviendo el cabello del rubio con alivio en la voz.

-¿Quiénes eran ellos? –preguntó Misaki saliendo de una vez apretando la mochila a su pecho.

-Ah, Misaki-Kun. –soltó Nowaki. –Lamento mucho que te hayas asustado. –dice acercándose al chico para tomarle de los hombros. Al ver tal acto, en seguida Shinobu y Miyagi intercambiaron miradas para entonces enfocarse en Misaki.

-No te preocupes. –dice el gerente. –Nowaki, Hiroki y yo nos encargaremos de ellos, tu y Shinobu manténganse atrás cada vez que vengan. ¿Está bien?

-Pero… ¿No deberían de llamar a la policía? –pregunta el ojiverde.

-No nos creen. –contesta Shinobu tomando a Misaki del hombro.

Misaki en seguida bajo la cabeza con desdén por la respuesta que había escuchado, ¿Cómo era posible que la policía no se encargaba de esto? La verdad es que era decepcionarte. –Me iré a casa, es tarde.

-Claro, pero por favor cuídate, sí? –dice Miyagi preocupado.

-Sí quieres puedo acompañarte a casa… es peligroso a esta hora. –le dice Nowaki acercándose al joven.

-Oh, no. Estoy bien. –dice Misaki saliendo del lugar. –Nos vemos mañana.

Una vez solos los cuatro, Hiroki habló. –Espero que no deje de trabajar por el susto.

En seguida todos voltearon a verle con una mueca por el comentario. –No lo repitas. –dice Shinobu viéndole con seriedad.

XXXXXX

Misaki, solo por ahí, no soltaba la mochila que mantenía adherida a su pecho debido al habiente en donde se encontraba; oscuro, húmedo y silencioso. –N- no voy a dejar la cafetería. –susurró volteando a ver su mochila que estaba abierta dejando ver a Usagi-san. –Sé que es un poco peligroso, pero el lugar es bueno y los empleados también… digo, donde encuentras eso? –pregunta como se defendiera de un comentario. En un momento de silencio solo miraba los ojos negros de Usagi-san que reflejaban la luz de la lámpara de la esquina, al verle por un momento Misaki suspiró para hablar de nuevo. –Lo siento…

-Jeje, el chico habla solo. –se escucha una voz que puso a Misaki con los pelos de punta.

-Eso no importa –contesta otra voz. –, es lindo y lo compensa.

-Tienes razón…

-¡¿Quién está ahí? –grito Misaki temblando.

-No tengas miedo. –dice un hombre que de repente salió de la oscuridad. Trajeado, no, es más, eran los mismos hombres de la cafetería. –Ven, no te haremos nada. –asegura el líder.

-N- no…. –soltó el chico haciéndose para atrás.

Los tres hombres soltaron unas risitas. –Solo queremos conversar contigo. –dice extendiendo la mano hacía el chico. Misaki, aterrado, en seguida dio la vuelta para salir corriendo, pero se topó con el pecho de otro de esos mismos hombres de traje. – ¿A dónde crees que vas? –le pregunta con vos seductora al tomarle de los brazos mientras caía su mochila.

-¡NO! –gritó Misaki. – ¡SUELTENME!

-¿No es lindo? –preguntó el líder tomando el mentón de Misaki para verle mejor.

-¿Podemos quedarnos con él? –preguntó uno de sus subordinados mientras mantenía los gritos de Misaki con una mano.

-Todavía no. –dice el líder. –_Yo iré primero. _

Misaki, ya con lágrimas en el rostro, se asusto más al ver que líder se acercabas de más él con una navaja. –_Aquí llegué, verdad? _–pensó Misaki cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-¡EY! –se escucha una voz de tras del líder.

Automáticamente, los hombres de negro voltearon a ver de donde provenía la voz intrusa. Un hombre alto de gala, de cabello gris y la mirada penetrante de color lila. Misaki con los ojos abiertos como platos reconoció el traje que llevaba el hombre. No lo podía creer. Sin decir otra cosa, por decir _bonita_, los dos subordinados fueron a deshacerse del intruso, pero en seguida, el hombre de gala se encargó de los de negro con tan solo dos golpes, para dejar al líder sosteniendo a Misaki. –Déjale. –ordenó el peligris.

-Oblígame. –contraatacó sacando su navaja.

El de gala en seguida se lanzó con determinación sorprendiendo a Misaki para que el líder lo soltará para defenderse, cosa que su ataque fue detenido mucho antes que la navaja avanzará. El hombre de negro con las manos atrapadas por el peligris no sabía que hacer, entonces, de manera sorprendente, fue levantado por el otro para lanzarle lejos. Misaki temblando de miedo no lo podía creer. El mayor en seguida fue a con él para ayudarle a levantarle, porque se había caído. –Misaki…. –le llama el peligris. – ¿Te encuentras bien?

Misaki al examinarle los ojos sin decir nada, pudo sentir como el color regresaba al rostro y de cómo sus lágrimas empezaron a correr de nuevo por sus mejillas empapando su cara por completo. – ¡Usagi-san! –soltó en sollozos mientras se lanzaba al pecho del hombre. – ¡Tenía mucho miedo!

* * *

**Qué les pareció? :D **

**Review? :33 sí? **

**Cómo todos saben, espero que le haya gustado, como siempre ;D haha**

**bueno, espero vernos pronto. **

**Un abrazo **

**Mannh H. **


	3. Dulces Sueños

**Okay! Basta. ¿Saben porqué? **

**Porque estoy en exámenes finales y es arriesgado! D:, **

**Tengo que concentrarme, saben? DD:, **

**Y no solo eso, me siento mal, porque ya tenía este cap desde hace rato y no lo puse porque me la pasé estudiando para los exámenes DDD: **

**por eso; les digo de una vez, que el siguiente me tardaré en empezarlo! D: **

**Como sea, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo :) **

* * *

Dulces Sueños

Misaki caminaba a casa a acompañado de un hombre alto de cabello gris, mirada lila y en traje de gala. Parecía un señor lleno de clase, hasta tal punto que no pudo evitar desviar la mirada de esté cada que vez que sentía que se cruzaban sus ojos. – ¿Todo bien? –pregunta el hombre preocupado por la reacción de Misaki.

-Ah…. –soltó el chico. No sabía por donde empezar. – ¿De….?

-¿Mh? –soltó sonriente para el chico el cual en el acto desvío la mirada de nuevo.

-¿De verdad eres….? –quiso guiarle a la pregunta, pero es que era demasiado difícil y más al ver que el hombre ponía una cara de confusión al no comprender la pregunta incompleta. – Ah… ¿U- Usagi-san? –preguntó avergonzado de su propia pregunta.

-Pues, sí, tú me diste el nombre después de todo. –dice dando un paso hacía Misaki para tenerlo completamente de frente, este se quedo atónito.

-Pero…. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo…? ¿No te…? –no tenía idea de qué preguntar.

- …. –no contestó en seguida, solo bajó la cabeza por un momento mientras mantenía una sonrisa débil, como si no supiera por donde empezar. Su encuentro, el de ellos, fue bastante inesperado en todo. –Yo…. –comenzó. –Yo podía _escucharte_. –dice con una sonrisa de verdad. –La verdad, jamás pensé que alguien como tu me recogiera en ese parque… Y, pasar la noche contigo fue lo más calido que he tenido, y… me gustaría que esto pueda continuar así. –asegura levantando el rostro por completo para ver a Misaki con el rostro enrojecido por completo.

Misaki en seguida se volteo para no dejar que el mayor le viera. – _¿Esto había sido una declaración?_ –se preguntó titubeante. – _¡Espera! ¿Qué quiso decir con "pasar la noche contigo fue lo más calido que he tenido"? _

-Misaki. –vuelve a llamarle para verle a los ojos cuando este volteo nervioso. –Ah, si te molesta esta apariencia, no te preocupes…. No estaré mucho tiempo así.

-¿Huh? –soltó el joven. – ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No eres capas de permanecer… eh, así? –pregunta señalándole con vergüenza.

-No por mucho tiempo. –explica. –Es más fácil para mí cuando estoy dormido. –dice encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso… Eh, pero como es que estás aquí? –Usagi-san iba a contestar pero Misaki no le dejó continuar. – ¿Eso quiere decir que eras tú quien me abrazaba cada vez que me dormía? –pregunta con una expresión exagerada, bueno, hay que tener en cuenta que solo han sido dos veces en las que Misaki ha sido abrazado por el conejo.

-Pues, sí. –dice sonriente, en el instante en el que vio la cara de Misaki se le borró esa sonrisa. –Pero, no parecía molestarte. –dice rápido. –Es más, noté que dormías _muy_ bien.

-¡No digas eso! –gritó el ojiverde completamente sonrojado por lo que acababa de escuchar, es solo… que era tan vergonzoso, tanta era su ira que se volteo para irse de una vez.

-¡Misaki! –le llamo mientras iba tras él.

-¡No me sigas quien quiera que seas! –soltó enfadado.

-¡Tu sabes quien soy! –le dice con ansias.

-¿Quién? –pregunta Misaki con escepticismo.

-¡Usagi-san!

-¡Por favor! –Soltó Misaki –Usagi-san es un conejo de felpa no un…. –dice al voltear a ver al hombre, es que era muy grande…. –un… un _señor_.

Ambos se estuvieron correteando durante un rato para que el momento en el que Misaki se cansó, Usagi-san parecía poder continuar con eso. –Déjame... –soltó el mayor pensativo. –déjame probarte que sí soy Usagi-san. –dice tomándole del abrazo a Misaki para pararlo y así verle de frente.

-No hay nada que me tengas que probar, para empezar. –dice el chico teniendo un punto. No es como si hubieran tenido una historia.

De repente, Misaki es jalado por el brazo para chocar con el pecho de Usagi-san, esté en seguida sintió el color subirse al rostro al darse cuenta que el mayor lo había envuelto en sus brazos con tanta ternura, el sentimiento de los brazos del peligris pasarse sobre el cuerpo eran con tanta delicadeza y gentileza, era como las últimas noches que ha tenido. Ese sentimiento lleno de calor que provocaba casi adicción, ponía a Misaki pensar que era insoportable saber perfectamente que si continuaba unas noches más con ese calor, sería imposible separase de él… lo que no sabía era porqué. – ¡Está bien! –soltó el chico separándose del mayor. – ¡Eres tú! ¡Te creo! –Usagi-san enseguida soltó una enorme sonrisa por la declaración que Misaki acababa de hacer en ese mero instante.

XXXXXX

Para colmo, para las dos de la mañana, apenas habían llegado a casa. Al abrir la puerta con silencio, Misaki entró con cautela mientras Usagi-san le seguía con calma pararse justo de tras del chico. El departamento estaba en un silencio casi muerto. No había señal de vida en todo el lugar, hasta que hizo a Misaki sospechar de otra posibilidad. Con cautela, este se quitó los zapatos para entrar con la mismo cuidado de hace tan solo unos instantes; Usagi-san al verle en seguida le imitó para seguirle el paso de manera silenciosa. –Parece que Nii-Chan no ha llegado. –anuncia Misaki abriendo la puerta del cuarto de su hermano. –Eso es bueno…. ¿Creo? –dice en un suspiro.

Misaki se volteo a su invitado para dirigirle la palabra mientras le observaba de arriba abajo con calma como si el hombre no le viese. –Oi, Usagi-san…. –le llama más calmado al notar que no había nadie en casa. –No dejes tus zapatos en la puerta, Nii-Chan los verá. –el mayor al escucharle en seguida se volteo por los zapatos para preguntarle después a Misaki una duda:

-¿Quién es _Nii-Chan_? –pregunta animado.

-¿Huh? –soltó el chico. No esperaba ese tipo de preguntas. – ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, ya lo habías mencionado… No solo hoy, y nunca lo he visto. –le explica con el mismo animo.

-Oh. Bueno, es mi hermano mayor. Takahiro. –dice Misaki mostrándole con una de las fotos de la pequeña sala.

-Takahiro. –repite tomando la foto. – ¿Lo veré en algún momento?

-Si apenas _yo _puedo verle. –dice el chico con el seño fruncido para hacer que Usagi-san borrara su sonrisa. –Como sea, ya es muy tarde. Es hora de dormir.

Misaki en seguida se dirigió a su cuarto con la intención de dormir, pero en el momento en que estaba por ponerse el pijama, sintió un par de ojos lila que le observaban con atención. – …. –Misaki le declaró una mirada de enfado para hablarle. – ¿Me permites? Me voy a cambiar. –dice con recelo.

-Adelante, no te lo impido. –dice Usagi-san sentado en la silla del escritorio.

Misaki no contestó, este solo se limito a soltar un suspiro repleto de desesperación para caer al juego de comportamiento a lo literal. – ¿Me das intimidad? –pregunta con calma fingida.

-Oh. –soltó el mayor poniéndose de pie. –Claro. –dijo sin más al salir de la habitación. Misaki suspiró, no lo podía creer. ¿Esto estaba pasando en verdad? ¿No era una broma de mal gusto como las de la televisión? Una vez que el chico acabó, se propinaba irse a la cama. –Misaki. –le llama del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Sí? –pregunta el chico.

-¿Ya puedo pasar?

–_Oh. _–pensó Misaki. – ¡Dame un minuto! –dijo saltando de la cama.

Usagi-san espero obediente frente la puerta mientras escuchaba que se movían cosas dentro de la habitación. La duda de todo ese momento era la de _¿Qué demonios está haciendo? _En el momento en que Usagi-san se desesperó, no le importó nada la petición del chico pero, la puerta se abrió de golpe encontrándose con Misaki un poco acelerado. –Puedes pasar. –cuando el mayor entró a la habitación encontró en el suelo un tendido perfecto para su tamaño. Por malo que se vea, Usagi-san no pudo evitar poner una muy fea mueca al ver lo que se encontraba en el suelo, entonces, como si fuera de manera automática, se hizo el tonto.

-Ah, Misaki… ¿Quieres que durmamos en el suelo? Por mí está bien. –dice desabotonadote el chaleco una vez que se quitó el saco.

-Jaja… Nooooo. –dice Misaki con una expresión seria. –_Tú. _Dormirás ahí. _Solo. _

Usagi-san no contestó. Este solo volteo a ver el tendido en el suelo y después a la cama de Misaki, la cual él ya estaba sobre ella. – ¿Por qué no puedo dormir contigo? –pregunta muy serio. Es solo que para él era algo casi indignante, ya habían dormido juntos antes, no? Bueno, uno no estaba muy conciente de eso… pero así fueron las cosas, qué tendría de malo en volverlo hacer?

-Porque hay muchas razones, las cuales no explicaré ahora. –declara el ojiverde antes de ocultarse entre sus sabanas.

El mayor, de muy mala gana como si fuese tan solo un niño, se acostó en el tendido refunfuñando palabras que Misaki no podía entender, lo más probable es que eran en otro idioma, tal vez? Es solo que ese hombre le hacía dudar aun más de todo. Era _casi_ irritante. No, no _casi_. Era irritante. A Misaki le irritaba el hecho que le confundía, bueno, no solo eso. Es cosa que era algo demasiado intrigante. Un conejo de peluche que de repente se transforme en un hombre de al menos unos…

-¿Qué edad tienes Usagi-san? –preguntó Misaki en medio de la oscuridad para su sorpresa. No quería preguntárselo, bueno, sí quería, pero no de repente cuando estaban a punto de dormir…. Que vergüenza.

Usagi-san no contestó con velocidad, pareciera como si lo estuviera pensando mucho. –_Creo _que tengo alrededor de… ¿Veintiocho? –calló durante un momento para volver hablar antes de que Misaki dijera algo. –Sí. He de tener veintiocho. ¿Por qué? –Misaki no contestó, es más, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Era en serio? Como era posible que al mencionar su edad dijera que _creía _que tuviera veintiocho.

Definitivamente era otra cosa que hacía molestar a Misaki. Es que, simplemente, no lo podía tolerar. – ¿Es que no sabes tu propia edad? –pregunta el chico con molestia en la voz.

-Oh, no, bueno, es más en el que no me había puesto a pensar. –dice el peligris sin darle importancia.

-¿Qué hay de tu _verdadero _nombre? –pregunta por lo importante. Misaki solo empezó a soltar preguntas mientras miraba el techo a través de la oscuridad. Era irritante que las preguntas importantes no tuvieran respuesta. – ¿Quién eres?

-Usagi-san. –contesta con seguridad.

-¡No! –soltó Misaki parándose de su cama para agacharse al tendido. –_Usagi-san _es el nombre de un conejo de felpa. ¡Quiero saber el verdadero nombre del hombre que está aquí! –grita con ira agarrando a Usagi-san por el cuello de su camiseta. – _¿Quién eres tu?_ –pregunta de nuevo.

En medio de la oscuridad. Usagi-san pudo distinguir los enormes ojos de Misaki. Se veían tan heridos. ¿Por qué?

-No veo porqué te molesta tanto…. –dice el mayor con calma en la voz. Misaki cambió por completo su expresión. Por primera vez en toda la noche, el mayor tenía un punto bueno, o más cuestionable, sí. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto?

Al principio las palabras de la boca de Misaki no salían, era como si no supiera en qué pensar. Entonces le salieron de la nada. –Me parece injusto no saber el verdadero nombre de mi salvador. –dice desviando la mirada. No tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando.

-¿Salvador? –pregunta Usagi-san arqueando la cabeza sin comprender.

-Sí…. –soltó Misaki sintiendo como su rostro le aumentaba la temperatura. –Tú…. Me salvaste hoy en la noche de esas personas. –declara el chico.

-Oh, eso. –soltó el hombre al darse cuenta que Misaki estaba sentado sobre él. – _¿Cómo terminamos así? Jaja. _–pensó con gracia.

-_¿"Eso"? _–pensó el joven con el seño fruncido. –P- para mí fue importante, okay? Me salvaste la vida. –explica mejor.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Entonces…. –dice Misaki con fuerza mientras volteaba a verle a los ojos. – ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-_No lo recuerdo. _–admite con una expresión triste.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta Misaki herido.

-Nadie me había llamado por mi nombre en mucho tiempo, así que supongo que lo olvidé. –dice con una sonrisa de nostalgia. –Además, fuiste tu quien me empezó a llamar, no? La verdad ignoro el nombre, me interesaba más que te estabas dirigiendo a mí. –dice acariciando la mejilla de Misaki.

Misaki más rojo que antes, no se inmutó al tacto, es más, lo estaba disfrutando. Era ese calor que había sentido en las dos últimas noches, el calor que había disfrutado con tanto placer…. Un calor deseado. Misaki podía sentir que su cuerpo temblaba con tan solo sentir que el calor de Usagi-san se estaba transmitiendo a todo su cuerpo desde su mano. Entonces se dio cuenta. –_Oh. _–con todas las fuerzas que tenía pudo quitarse la mano del mayor de su rostro para así tener las fuerzas para hablar. –Usagi-san…. –dice llamándole la atención. –Esto no está bien.

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunta el mayor sin comprender. Aun que estaban en la oscuridad, Usagi-san podía ver el rostro de Misaki con tanta claridad, y entonces entendió la expresión del chico; no era miedo, no era tristeza. Oh, no. Claro que no. _Eso era deseo_. Usagi-san se sorprendió aunque sabía que esa sorpresa no había llegado a su rostro. Entonces, con un suspiro que llamó la atención de Misaki, Usagi-san tomó al chico en brazos para acostarlo sobre él mientras se tiraba de nuevo al tendido.

-Suéltame. –dice Misaki sin fuerzas. Ese calor le volvía loco.

-No. –contesto el mayor con tanta calma mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y acariciaba a Misaki. –Duerme, duerme que yo te arroparé. –recitó las palabras que había usado ya para dormir a Misaki. Y funcionó, o era que el ojiverde en serio estaba cansado para quedarse dormido en brazos del otro. Solo que esta vez, ya sabía de quien eran esos brazos, y sabía que disfrutaba tanto ese calor que se olvidó de negarse.

_-¿Esta bien ser adicto a este calor?_ –pensó Misaki al quedarse dormido.

XXXXXX

Para cuando el chico despertó. Usagi-san había vuelto a ser un muñeco de felpa, cosa que puso al chico un poco decepcionado, definitivamente esperaba ver a un hombre de la edad de su hermano debajo de él, pero entonces recordó lo que Usagi-san le había dicho. "_Yo podía escucharte_". Entonces, el chico sonrío un poco. –Buenos días Usagi-san. –dice acercando al peluche a su pecho.

* * *

**Les gusto? :D **

**Review? sí? :333 **

**Bueno, como ya les avisé, estoy en exámenes, así que no me pondré a escribir esta semana ni la siguiente :( **

**Pero no se preocupen! Ya tengo la idea ;D hehehe c: Esperen vacaciones! :D**

**Como ya saben. Les mando un abrazo, y espero leernos pronto. **

**Manny H. **


	4. Háblame Por un Beso

**Uff, me cansé y me tardé, pero hay que tener en cuenta que me tarde porque descanse de mi exhaustos exámenes! **

**También para mencionar que me compraron un libro nuevo donde estoy perdiendo toda atención... **

**Por eso, les dejo esto para que lo disfruten c: **

* * *

Habla

Misaki, que se había levantado con todas las ganas de trabajar, recordó que solo lo hace de noche, y cabe a recordar aun más, que era lunes, así que tenía que dirigirse a la escuela. Aun que eso no le quitó las ganas; fue a la cocina y se hizo un gran desayuno y aparte un almuerzo de primera clase. Delicioso, obviamente. Preparando todo, fue a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano para por fin ver un enorme bulto en su cama. Genial está durmiendo. EL ojiverde soltó un suspiro lleno de alivio al verle y decidió dejarle parte del desayuno dentro del microondas con una nota al respecto.

Antes de salir del departamento, se topó con la puerta de su cuarto y vio al conejo de felpa recargado en la pared de a lado de la cama. Misaki fijo la vista en manera de pensamiento. ¿Cabe la posibilidad de que esté haciendo bien en dejarle aquí solo? A sabiendas de quien es y _qué _es… ¿Lo era? Misaki en seguida sacudió la cabeza en manera de resignación, por alguna razón no encontraba otra manera.

-Usagi-san. –le dice cargando el conejo. –Uh…. –dudó por un momento largo viendo fijamente al conejo. –Creo, que no iré a clases hoy y vendrás conmigo, okay? –dice el chico sin recibir respuesta alguna del muñeco.

Ya sin pensarlo ni dos veces más, metió al muñeco a su mochila después de ponerse ropa diferente al uniforme, y se fue. ¿A dónde irían? Misaki no dejaba de preguntarse que es exactamente lo que debía de hacer. Entonces, de manera inconciente, se encontraba en el mismo parque donde encontró a Usagi-san. El castaño en seguida comenzó a pasear la mirada por todo el lugar vació, donde se sentía que no había un alma más que él y Usagi-san. Con la mochila adherida al pecho, como antes, y medio abierto para dejar a ver a Usagi-san, Misaki en seguida soltó un suspiro para ver al conejo. – ¿Crees que encontremos algo? –pregunta para observar el rostro monótono del muñeco. –Trato de encontrar pistas del pasado que no sabes, okay? –dice sonrojado como si le hubiese hecho una pregunta. –Aun que estoy llegando a pensar que esto es inútil. –dice sentándose en la banca de enfrente.

XXXXXX

Entonces, cuatro horas pasaron en el ese mismo parque donde lo que hacía es que cada persona que pasaba por ahí, Misaki mostraba el conejo diciendo "_¿Había visto antes a este conejo?" _La mayoría de las respuestas fueron _no_, pero una esperanza falsa apareció cuando un niño le había dicho que sí, para guiarlo a una tienda de juguetes done había más de una docena de conejos con esa apariencia, la única diferencia era que Usagi-san tenía las iniciales de _U. A. _en los botones de su chaleco. Esto no daba tantas pistas como esperaba, y al final regresaron al parque.

-Siento que perdí mi tiempo. –dice Misaki mientras tenia al conejo sentado a lado suyo en la misma banca donde empezaron.

En un silencio casi sepulcral, fue roto por completo por el estomago del ojiverde que le hizo sonrojar mientras escuchaba las risas de unas viejitas pasando. Al acto, Misaki miró su reloj de muñeca para darse cuenta que era las once de la mañana, ya no es tan sorprendente. Era hora del almuerzo, Duh. –Bueno, comeré entonces. –dice sacando de su mochila su caja de almuerzo que él mismo había hecho, que con tan solo verla te hacía la boca agua y hasta podías sentir el sabor con tan solo olerlo…. –Es una pena que no estés de la otra forma, Usagi-san –dice volteando a ver el conejo. –, te daría de probar mi maravilloso almuerzo que yo mismo hice, sí, con mis manos! –silencio. ¿Qué tanto esperaba? Nadie iba a contestar a eso, lo quiera o no.

Aun con el silencio, Misaki se decidió a comer. La verdad es que fue bastante tranquilo donde se ganó un momento de relajación y serenidad, pero entonces, cómo ya era de costumbre, Misaki se irritó. Era irritante que no recibiera respuesta alguna. De repente, interrumpiendo algún otro pensamiento que saliera de su cabeza, el timbre de su celular sonó con fuerza para hacer que el chico saltara del susto. Lo más rápido que pudo, puso su almuerzo a un lado para tratar de sacar el celular de su bolsillo, pero lo estaba haciendo con tanta fuerza que en el momento en que logró sacarlo, se le cae de las manos para salir rodando para hacía la calle.

Misaki sin dudarlo, se levanto y corrió hacía su celular, quien sabe, a lo mejor estaba tan concentrado en obtenerlo que ni se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por suceder, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando Misaki volteo, vio al enorme camión dirigirse hacía él para que solo en el fondo de sus pensamientos escuchara llamar fuertemente su nombre.

-¡MISAKI! –escucha a lo lejos para que unos fuertes brazos le envolvieran.

Para cuando el chico abrió sus ojos para ver el daño, se encontró en los brazos de quien había compartido el sueño, la noche anterior. No le soltaba, le mantenía con fuerza contra su pecho mientras Misaki podía sentir sus lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas. _Gracias al cielo estabas cerca._ Era lo que Misaki quería gritar mientras le regresaba el abrazo, pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo. No tenía la fuerza necesaria para hablar entre los sollozos. Era demasiado. –Que bueno que estás bien. –dice Usagi-san acariciando la cabeza de Misaki con dulzura. –No me vuelvas asustar así.

-P- perdón. –dice el ojiverde con el rostro rojo lleno de lágrimas mientras temblaba en los brazos del mayor.

Con calma y delicadeza, Usagi-san cargó al joven para llevarlo a la banca donde estaban sus cosas, el chico no tenía las fuerzas para protestar mientras que pensaba que debía de bajarlo en ese mero instante… No lo haría. Para cuando Usagi-san dejó al chico en la banca en seguida se arrodillo frente a él para empezar hablar. – ¿Cómo te sientes? –le pregunta.

-Bien, asustado –admite. –, pero bien.

El mayor suspiro de alivio. –Si algo te hubiera pasado, yo…. –no pudo terminar, era demasiado el susto. Antes de que Misaki contestara a lo que acababa de decir, en seguida el mayor continúo hablando. –Misaki –le llama –, _te tengo que proteger. _–dice con tanta determinación mientras el joven sentía el calor subir al rostro.

-U- Usagi-san…. –comienza nervioso. –N- no tienes precisamente qué, no quiero que hagas cosas por mí por _compromiso_. –dice Misaki desviando la mirada.

-¿Compromiso?

Aun que suene de esa manera, así es como Misaki pensaba. ¿Cuál era la razón? ¿En qué otra cosa podría ser? Era obvio, que sí llegaba una idea _rara, _esa simplemente su imaginación; como se había convencido una infinidad de veces. Por que para él, pensar en otra cosa era simplemente de esta forma: _Eso jamás le llegaría pasar a alguien como yo. _En cuanto a Usagi-san, estaba indignado. Es más, la única frase que rondaba por su cabeza era que _¿cómo osas pensar de esa manera? _Pero esa era la manera más fácil de pensar para ellos, muy, _muy_ y tan, _tan_. Esa era su realidad.

Para su propia decepción, Usagi-san en seguida rompió el silencio hiriente para cambiar el tema por otro no tan doloroso. – ¿Por qué quieres saber el pasado que _ni yo_ sé? –pregunta con curiosidad. Como ya lo había mencionado, este podía escucharle aunque era un conejo o no.

-Oh, eh- mmh –no sabía por donde empezar, pero de nuevo las nuevas palabras salieron sin siquiera pensar. –me parece injusto que uno no sepa de si mismo.

-Oh. –soltó el mayor. – ¿De veras crees eso? –pregunta poniéndose de pie.

-Sí. –soltó Misaki irritado. – ¿Qué? ¿No me crees?

-No, no, yo no dije eso. –dice con un risotada.

De nuevo el silencio invadió el momento. Era tan difícil continuar, era como si quisieran ser mudos por siempre, pero también querían decirse muchas cosas. Misaki no comprendía la mayoría de sus emociones cuando estaba con el mayor. La única manera de definirlo era de la siguiente: _Irritante_. Molesto, le molestaba que con tan solo unas cuantas palabras de él se molestara, por eso lo veía irritante, por eso decía un montón de cosas sin sentido cuando Usagi-san le pedía por una respuesta. Era irritante que dijera lo que pensaba tan fácilmente cuando se trataba de él. Como si esa fuera la razón por la que se lo preguntará. – _¿En qué estás pensado? _–pregunta Usagi-san sacando a Misaki de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? –soltó el joven confundido.

-Es que de repente te pusiste a pasear la mirada y no me contestabas –le explica. –por eso, me gustaría saber en qué estás pensando.

De nuevo, una respuesta, todo el tiempo quería una, era irritante… entonces, sin saber que hacer, es más, estando en estado de pánico mental, las palabras salieron de la nada como en otras ocasiones. –M- me molesta –comenzó –, que no me puedas contestar cuando estás en forma de conejo. –dice viéndole a lo ojos.

-Oh. –soltó el mayor alzando las cejas. – ¿Eso es lo qué quieres? ¿Qué te conteste aun en esa forma?

Al principio Misaki estaba atónito, porque lo primero en lo que pensó en ese mero momento fue _¿En que fregados me metí? _¿Por qué cada vez que Usagi-san pedía una explicación Misaki sacaba una verdad que no estaba buscando? Simplemente era irritante, como el joven ya había declarado para si mismo en algunas ocasiones, solo se tenía que decir que era meramente irritante. –Sí. Eso es lo que quiero. –contesto al fin. De nuevo, las palabras salían sin pensar.

Usagi-san sonrío con un poco de malicia, la suficiente para hacer que Misaki se recargará en su asiento en manera de alejarse, pero el mayor, con un movimiento rápido, encarcelo al chico poniendo sus brazos a cada lado de este mientras los recargaba en la baca al ponerse de pie y así, tener el rostro de Misaki a la misma altura. –De hecho, sí hay una manera en la que pueda hablar con la forma de muñeco.

-¿De veras? –preguntó el chico con un ligero brillo en los ojos, era tan lindo que hizo al peligris sonreír al ver tan buena reacción de parte del ojiverde.

-Sí, lo hay. –dice con calma. –Pero, _tú tienes que ayudarme_. –declara.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-_Darme un beso_. –dice con una sonrisa picara mientras apuntaba a sus labios.

Misaki, de manera automática, se le puso el rostro de color rojo hasta llegar a sus orejas dándoles un rojizo muy tierno. El chico estaba completamente con la guardia baja. No esperaba que _eso _fuera lo que tenía que hacer para que Usagi-san adquiriera una habilidad nueva. Y entonces, como en otras ocasiones, no supo qué hacer, de nuevo dejó que las palabras salieran solas de su boca. – ¿P- por qué?

-Tu quieres que hable, bueno, es algo que puedo obtener através del contacto labial. –explica con mucha calma.

-Pero estás hablando en este instante. –replica.

-Yo estoy hablando de cuando soy un muñeco. –dice sonriente. Lleno de ira, de nuevo, el chico tomó su lonche para levantarse, mientras Usagi-san le daba el paso, e irse de la miara banca para dejar al mayor solo. –Ey! –le llama el mayor. – ¿A dónde vas?

-¡A donde tú no estés! –declara enfadado al darse cuenta que le estaba siguiendo.

-¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? –pregunta preocupado.

-¿Es pregunta capciosa? –contraataca indignado.

Se corretearon de nuevo, pareciera que como si ese tipo de cosas tuvieran que pasar cada vez que se encontraran, y entonces Misaki, al asegurarse que el mayor no sería capas de ver su reacción, pensó. – _¿Cuál es mi problema? ¿Por qué entré en pánico de esa manera? _–para Misaki el no comprender sus sentimientos era completamente un dilema al cual se le denotaba como, la palabra favorita de Misaki; _irritante. _

Ya se habían alejado lo suficiente del parque para terminar caminado por la ciudad torpemente, por mencionar que era obvio que se estaban persiguiendo. Era tan obvio que los ciudadanos hicieron caso omiso al respecto, esto parecería un juego. Misaki tratando de huir de Usagi-san, se metió a un callejón para tratar de hacer la distancia entre ellos más larga, pero por un pequeño tropiezo, al levantarse Misaki ya se encontraba acorralado por el peligris. – ¡Es en serio! –soltó el menor. – ¡Basta! –dice a sabiendas que el mayor solo estaba jugando, era demasiado para su pobre corazón.

Usagi-san con una risotada, se le acercó con intención de molestarle, aunque Misaki pensará que le iba a besar, Usagi-san, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Porque como bien había dicho, Misaki _tenía_ que darle el beso, pero el chico distraído al ver que el mayor se le acercaba con intensiones desconocidas; entró en pánico.

-Ey. –escuchó una voz detrás. – ¿Qué no escuchaste cuando él dijo '_basta'_? –Misaki al abrir sus ojos se encontró con lo que menos esperaba. El brazo de Usagi-san, estaba siendo sostenido por el de su nuevo colega de trabajo; Hiroki.

– ¿Hiroki-san? –soltó el chico sorprendido. El mencionado al ver que Misaki prácticamente estaba _bien_, de un solo movimiento, empujó a Usagi-san para tomar al ojiverde por el brazo y llevárselo lo más rápido que pudo mientras gritaba _corre. _

XXXXXX

Misaki jadeante y confuso, se dio cuenta que se encontraba frente a la Petite Cafetière, para voltear su supuesto salvador en la misma situación, jadeante. El chico al verle bien, pudo deducir que el castaño trataba de decir algo, pero simplemente le faltaba el aire. –Siéntate. –dice Misaki al darse cuenta de la condición del otro.

-¿Te- te encuentras bien? –preguntó al fin el mayor haciendo caso omiso de la orden de Misaki.

Por un momento, Misaki no comprendió hasta que al fin, le cayó el veinte al respecto. – ¡Eh! ¡Sí! Me encuentro bien. –dice seguro.

-Que bueno. –soltó el castaño con una sonrisa forzada mientras se enderezaba. –Misaki… ¿Verdad?

-S- sí.

-Misaki…. ¿Qué no deberías estar en la escuela? –pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

La pregunta le tomo desprevenido, pero la respuesta salió de la nada, como últimamente ha estado contestando a la mayoría de ellas. –Tenía algo que hacer.

-Oh. –Hiroki en realidad le importaba un queso la razón, pero lo que si le preocupará es que el chico se estuviera metiendo en cosas que no debería. –Por cierto –dice llamando la atención de Misaki –, quien era ese acosador? –preguntó irritado.

-¿Acosador? –preguntó Misaki sin comprender hasta que la imagen de Usagi-san apareció en su mente. – ¡AH! –soltó sorprendiendo a Hiroki. – ¿Dónde está? ¿Nos siguió?

Hiroki parpadeo son comprender –_Podría ser que el chico este aun asustado._ –pensaba, pero simplemente era muy confuso, en realidad. –No te preocupes, lo perdimos hace un rato. –declara tomando a Misaki por los hombros tratando de que se calmara. Misaki no se calmó la respecto, de hecho se alteró aun más, estaba preocupado.

-Espero que esté bien…. –dice el ojiverde viendo por donde llegaron por si llegaba de repente.

-Yo no, espero que reciba su merecido por acosar a niños como tú. –dice Hiroki molesto.

-¿Acosar? –soltó Misaki confuso. –Él no me estaba a-

-Tal vez debería llamar a la policía. –dice Hiroki interrumpiendo al chico mientras entraba a la Petite Cafetière.

-¿EH? –soltó asustado Misaki para salir disparado tras él. – ¡Hiroki-san!

En el momento en que entró al café se encontró directamente con Miyagi, el gerente, para que al verle soltará una gran sonrisa. –Ah, Misaki-Chan. ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿No tienes escuela? –pregunta animado. Misaki al ser bombardeado por preguntas de Miyagi, entró en pánico para solo contestar "_tenía algo que hacer._" El pelinegro solo soltó una risotada, sonaba como si le diera nostalgia. –Tu y Shinobu con del tipo trabajador, eh? –le dice volviendo el pelo. –Muy bien, sí quieres ponte el uniforme y ponte a cocinar, tenemos gente y Nowaki no cocina tan bien como tú. –afirma el hombre.

Para la sorpresa de Misaki ya se encontraba con el uniforme puesto y corriendo a Nowaki de la cocina que no paraba de decir que qué linda mañana fue al ser capas de verle, y entonces se puso a cocinar. Como era de esperarse, la comida del lugar mejoró un 100% a comparación que de la de Nowaki, claro que a este no le importó porque al fin y al cabo, era mesero. En cuanto a Hiroki, antes de ponerse el uniforme, se encontraba detrás del café con su celular a punto de hacer una llamada cuando escucha una voz al fondo del callejón. –Ey. –dice un hombre de traje negro acompañado por uno igual. – ¿Podemos preguntarte algo?

-No. –contesto cortante el castaño.

-Vamos, será rápido. –afirma el hombre con una sonrisa. – ¿Sabes? Ayer en la noche tratamos de atrapar a la nueva mascota del gerente You –comenta sin importancia, al principio Hiroki no captó, pero para cuando la palabra _nuevo _llego de nuevo a su cabeza la imagen de Misaki invadió su mente. –, por eso nos preguntábamos si él trabajaba también de mañana.

-Eso no les importa. –dice Hiroki tratando de salirse de ahí.

-Oye, no hemos terminado de hablar. –dice el hombre tomándole del brazo con fuerza.

-Suéltenle. –les ordena una voz.

Hiroki al voltear, vio que se trataba de nada menso que el _acosador _de Misaki de hace rato. – ¡Tú! –soltó este sorprendido.

-Eh, yo te conozco, no? –soltó uno de esos hombres.

-Lo dudo. –dice Usagi-san al acercarse a ellos. –Tienen tres segundos para irse. –aclara el peligris con la mirada asesina.

-¡JA! –se rió el trajeado.

-Tres.

-Oi, no tienes porqué- comenzó Hiroki.

-Dos.

-Tú lo pediste. –soltó uno de los hombres de negro al sacar una navaja.

-Uno.

XXXXXX

Para sorpresa de Misaki, se empezaron a escuchar ruidos en la parte de atrás de la cocina, este en pánico, no lo pensó dos veces. – ¡Miyagi-san! ¡Miyagi-san! –gritó desde la cocina. El mencionado dejó por completo de atender a los clientes de su mesa para ir corriendo a la cocina llamando la atención de Nowaki y de Shinobu que estaba en la caja registradora.

-¿Qué ocurre, Misaki-Chan? –pregunta alterado por los gritos del chico.

-¡Hay una pelea detrás de la cafetería! –dice asustado.

-¿Huh? –soltó molesto. – ¡Vándalos! –dice sacando de uno de los cajones de la cocina un cuchillo de carnicero. – ¿Cómo se atreven a molestar la paz de mi café? –Misaki nervioso se sentía débil, apunto de caerse de los nervios fue socorrido por Nowaki que estaba detrás de él.

-¡Misaki–Kun! –dice preocupado. –Ve con Shinobu.

Para cuando Miyagi y Nowaki abrieron la puerta de atrás con fuerza, se encontraron con lo que no esperaban; una pelea, sí, pero en ella estaba Hiroki y un peligris haciendo garras a los trajeados. Miyagi mostrando un rostro lleno de enfado les gritó – ¡ENTREN EN ESTE INSTANTE Y DEJEN ESA BASURA! –les ordena. Obedientes, estos ya se encontraban pasando por la puerta mientras habían dejado a los de traje inconcientes en el suelo.

Misaki al ver quienes entraban a la cocina no pudo evitar sentir el calor subirse al rostro e ir tras por quien estaba preocupado. – ¡Usagi-san! –soltó al abrazar al mayor.

-La maneto el haberte preocupado. –dice el peligris regresando el abrazo al chico.

-¿Le conoces? –pregunta Miyagi a Misaki con un tono molesto.

-Sí. –afirma el chico.

Antes de que Miyagi pudiera haber dicho algo más, Hiroki en seguida comenzó hablar. –Él me salvó, sabes? –dice apuntando a Usagi-san. El peligris solo se encogió de hombros por lo mencionado para apretar a Misaki en sus brazos y acercarlo más, pero por la acción, el chico en seguida se separó de él y se paró con Shinobu.

-Oh –soltó el gerente. –En ese caso, debo agradecerte por ayudar a uno de mis empleados. –dice sonriente. Eran impresionantes los cambios de gente que Miyagi podía tener. Unos eran tan ambles y gentiles como cuando otros eran aterradores y firmes. –Misaki. –le llama para que este saltará del susto.

-¿S- sí? –pregunta temeroso detrás de Shinobu.

-Prepárale el almuerzo a este hombre, esta va por mi parte. –ordena con ánimos.

-¡Sí! –dice Misaki poniéndose a trabajar, para que enseguida todos salieran de la cocina.

-Dime, cómo te llamas? –pregunta Miyagi a Usagi-san mientras le llevaba a una mesa.

-Ah…. –antes de contestar lo que ya tenía en mente le llego la ligera idea de que si a Misaki le había enfadado el no de saber su verdadero nombre, qué dirían estás personas? Pensando en eso de manera profunda, volteo a su mancuernilla que la frotaba por nerviosismo y se encontró con las iniciales _U.A. _Y entonces, como ya era de costumbre entre todos ahí, las palabras salieron sin pensar. –_Me llamo Usami Akihiko_. –declaro con la mirada perdida.

Miyagi en seguida sonrío al escucharle bien, entonces se propuso a sentarlo en una de las mejores mesas y se sentó con él. –Entonces, Usami-san. ¿De donde conoce a Misaki-Chan? –le pregunta con inicio de conversación.

-Ah, pues… vivo con él. –confiesa con calma.

-¿De veras? –Aun que Miyagi no lo mostrase, se preocupaba por que alguien como él estuviera con Misaki, si bien recordaba en el papeleo que le había hecho firmar a Misaki, claramente decía que Misaki vivía con su hermano mayor y que no tenían un familiar más. –Bueno, quiero agradecerle personalmente que haya ayudado a Kamijou.

-¿Kamijou?

-El castaño que ayudaste allá atrás. –dice apuntando hacía atrás.

-Oh. –soltó al recordar. –No fue nada, en realidad le estaba siguiendo porque llegó de repente entre Misaki y yo y se lo llevó. –explica el peligris.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Miyagi con la ceja levantada. Era raro, normalmente Hiroki no se mete en los asuntos ajenos de los demás, él, normalmente, era muy reservado. ¿Entonces?

-Bueno, Usami-san –dice el gerente poniéndose de pié –, he de irme, pero cualquier cosa, puede llamar a un mesero. –le dice antes de irse.

-¿Puedo llamar a Misaki? –pregunta Usagi-san seriamente, aunque al escucharle Miyagi decidió por tomarlo como broma y salir de ahí para llegar a la cocina.

-¡Misaki-Chan! –grita en susurros para que el mencionado volteara una vez que había servido el omelet listo. Al ver que su jefe le llamaba, en seguida corrió a su llamado.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto el ojiverde también en susurros.

-Hay algo extraño en ese Usami-san

-¿Usami-san? –pregunta confuso.

-Sí, el hombre de cabello gris. –dice Miyagi también confuso.

_Usami-san = Usagi-san _–procesó Misaki. –Oh. –soltó. –Disculpe, es que ya me acostumbre a su apodo.

-¿Apodo? –pregunta Miyagi.

-E- eh, sí. Yo le digo _Usagi-san_ de cariño. –explica.

-Entonces, es verdad que él está viviendo contigo y tu hermano? –pregunta con la ceja levantada.

-Ah, eh, sí. –dice Misaki entre risas nerviosas. –Así es.

-Oh, bien. –suelta Miyagi más calmado. _Entonces ya no habrá de qué preocuparse, creo. _

Misaki un vez solo, soltó un suspiro muy pesado. No lo podía creer, en verdad? ¿Usagi-san había dado un nombre? Usami es solo el apellido, por ahora. Misaki no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en que ya sabía algo de él. Era reconfortante, muy reconfortante. Entonces, se propuso a llevar el almuerzo al invitado de la casa, para cuando el chico se dio cuenta. Estaba ansioso. No solo había descubierto algo de Usagi-san, sino que esta sería la primera vez que este probara la comida de Misaki. Le temblaba todo y sentía que su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, la suficiente como si en cualquier momento saldría volando de su pecho para dejarlo morir de felicidad.

_¿Felicidad? _–pensó Misaki. – _¿Eso era? ¿Así es como me hace sentir Usagi-san? _–pensó al darse cuenta que ya estaba parado frente a la mesa de este.

-Ah, Misaki. –saluda el mayor viéndole. –Te queda bien el uniforme de cocinero. –dice con calma y una mirada seductora. Misaki podía sentir el como Usagi-san se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada. Era tan… Irritante. Con cuidado el chico se inclino por el lado de Usagi-san para poner el enorme plato en la mesa. Podía sentir al mayor inhalando fuertemente su cabello castaño. Misaki estaba tan rojo que parecía tener fiebre.

-Aquí tienes. –dice titubeante al ponerle el plato frente a él. –Yo mismo lo hice. –dice con fuerza al tratar de enderezarse pero Usagi-san se lo impidió.

-Huele a que lo hiciste tú. –afirma el mayor al acercarse al cuello de Misaki para olerlo con fuerza haciendo que el joven aguantara las ganas de gemir al sentir la boca del mayor en su piel. Misaki podía sentir ese calor adictivo transmitirse desde los labios de Usagi-san hacía su cuerpo, era demasiado para su pobre corazón, Misaki se sentía ido.

-¡Ejem! –escuchan detrás. De forma automática, Misaki se separó con fuerza de Usagi-san para que este mostrara una expresión de disgusto hacía quien les había interrumpido; Hiroki. –Omite comportamientos de intimidad con los empleados por favor. –le dice Usagi-san mientras le servía un café.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. –dice el peligris mientras le ponía azúcar a su café. Ya llevaba más de tres cucharadas. Mientras Usagi-san y Hiroki se pasaban miradas asesinas.

XXXXXX

Al dar las cuatro de la tarde, Miyagi le dio a Misaki la oportunidad de irse, diciéndole que como había hecho horas extras, porque su turno normalmente es de noche, tenía todo el derecho de irse con esa paga extra a casa. Para entonces, Usagi-san y Misaki se fueron juntos.

-Tengo miedo de dejarles solos. –dice Hiroki a Miyagi.

-Sí, yo también…. –confiesa el gerente.

Cómodamente, Misaki y Usagi-san estaban de camino a casa con un silencio sepulcral. –Tu comida estuvo deliciosa. –le dice Usagi-san con calma quebrando el silencio de una vez.

-M- muchas gracias. –dice Misaki sonrojado, tenía que admitir que desde hace un tiempo había querido que Usagi-san probara sus comidas y más escuchar que le gustasen. –Bueno, es tiempo de ir casa.

-¿Quién dice que tenemos que ir a casa? –pregunta el mayor con animo. –Apenas es de tarde y dudo que Takahiro se encuentre en casa, no crees?

-Um, pues sí, supongo, pero –soltó el chico pensativo. – ¿Qué podemos hacer? –pregunta resignado.

-Podemos, pasear, ir de compras, ir a la librería, a ver mascotas, al parque, a la playa, a al campo de juegos…. –comenzó el mayor diciendo infinidad de cosas sin parar. Misaki estaba sorprendido, no tenía idea de que Usagi-san conociera la ciudad tan bien. –Entonces –dice con un suspiro –, qué se antoja hacer?

Misaki al principio no contestó, mantenía una sonrisa nerviosa con tan solo haber escuchado a Usagi-san pronunciar todo aquello con tanta seguridad en su voz. Por un momento se le podría decir que Misaki era algo lento, porque en ese momento en que su sonrisa era de lo más nerviosa, su rostro se tornó en un rojo muy tierno que le cubrió hasta las orejas. –Ah, lo que sea estará bien. –dice nervioso.

-Bien. –dice Usagi-san para llevarse a Misaki casi arrastrando por ahí.

Pasearon por todos lados, siendo prueba de que Usagi-san conocía la ciudad como la palma de su mano. Misaki jamás había paseado por la ciudad a esas horas para ver lo iluminadas que se ponen las calles, los anuncios el movimiento y la música, todo parecía estar en completa armonía para que la noche simplemente fuera perfecta, tan perfecta, que Misaki podía haber jurado que todo se trataba de un sueño. Solo un sueño. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban sentados en la banca del parque, en el lado más alto de ahí para poder ver las luces de la ciudad alumbrándolo todo.

-Muchas gracias, Usagi-san. –dice Misaki sonrojado jugando con el popote de su bebida.

-¿Por? –pregunta con inocencia volteando a verle.

-Por el paseo. –dice desviando la mirada. –Estuvo divertido. –dice haciendo al mayor sonreír, hasta que, de repente las preguntas comenzaron a nadar en su mente de nuevo. –Usagi-san. –le llama pensativo.

-Dime.

-¿Cómo es que ahora no eres un conejo? –pregunta ya viéndole fijamente.

-Dejo de serlo en el momento adecuando. –dice con una sonrisa torcida que hizo a Misaki sonrojar.

-Define uno. –contraataca.

-Hoy estuviste apunto de ser atropellado. –le dice con calma. –Yo jamás dejaría que algo así te pasara. –dice mientras comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Misaki.

-Fue un accidente…. –De nuevo, como la última vez, Misaki podía sentir ese calor adictivo que le volvía loco, tanto que ni la idea de separarse de él se le pasaba por su mente. Ese calor hacía que el ojiverde se sintiera ansioso y perdiera la cordura, lo suficiente como para hacer que su cuerpo actuara por si mismo, y para probarlo, fue demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta que estaba abrazando a Usagi-san efusivamente. Sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y una de sus piernas sobre su regazo. – _¿Cómo terminé así? _–se preguntó Misaki en sus pensamientos aun débiles para ser destruidos por la mirada violeta de Usagi-san.

-Misaki…. –suspiro el mayor pronunciando sus labios de nuevo en el cuello del mencionado. Como si fuese una orden, Misaki en seguida apretó el abrazo al sentir el tacto en su cuello sorprendiéndose de sus propias acciones. ¿De donde había sacado la fuerza para ello si estaba tan rojo como la manzana en todo su rostro y cuello? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué Usagi-san?

-No…. –soltó Misaki sin fuerzas al sentir a Usagi-san lamer su piel.

-¿No? –pregunta el peligris viéndole a los ojos.

-No así. –dice alejándose de él mostrando un poco de voluntad. Usagi-san abrió sus ojos sorprendido a tal declaración para que en el instante se relajaran orgulloso por la respuesta.

-Yo entiendo. –dice al final enderezándose. –Es solo que me encanta tu cuello. –dice acariciándole la yugular.

-Basta. –dice Misaki quitándole la mano y acomodándose en la banca. –No te aproveches de mí. –dice con reproche.

-Yo soy incapaz de eso. –asegura el mayor un poco indignado.

-Pruébalo. –le reta el castaño.

-¿Cuánto a que no te haré nada esta noche aunque me beses ahora? –le pregunta con malicia al acercarse al ojiverde.

-No te creo con tanta fuerza. –dice Misaki con el ceño fruncido.

-Puedes hacer la prueba. –dice Usagi-san sonriente.

Por un momento tuvieron una competencia de miradas, calmada, pero intensa para Misaki, lo suficiente como para hacerle sudar, era eso, o estaba muy nervioso. Entonces no lo soportó más, sentía como si le estuviera subestimando. – ¡Bien! Pero que sea rápido, okay? –dice el cerrando los ojos frente a Usagi-san para que este en seguida se tapara la boca para no dejar salir una carcajada. Es que le parecía demasiado lindo…. Eso era peligroso. Entonces, con toda la delicadeza que pudo, tomo el rostro del menor para juntar sus labios de manera más delicada posible. Misaki de manera automática, casi instintiva, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello mayor con fuerza para adherirse a él. El calor adictivo le invadió el cuerpo con velocidad através del beso que Misaki estaba por perderse.

De repente el calor desapareció para que Misaki abriera los ojos rápidamente. La sorpresa le invadió por completo al encontrar el conejo de felpa descansando en sus brazos. – ¿Usagi-san?

* * *

**¿Les gustó?**

**¿Sí? :DDD **

**Si así fue... Dejen review! :DDD **

**Como quiera espero leernos pronto C: **

**besos **

**Manny H. **


	5. Todo Sobre Ti

**Hello! :D lamento la demora, supongo? :D **

**Bueno, he tenido unas semanas muy cansadas, la verdad, trabajo, trabajo y más... hehehe...**

**JA! he aquí el nuevo capitulo! :D disfrútenlo! :D **

* * *

Todo Sobre Ti

De nuevo, de las mejores noches de su vida. Misaki descansó lo suficiente como para madrugar y aun encontrar a Usagi-san en forma de conejo de felpa. El ojiverde al verle por primero que hizo fue sonreír, hasta que recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior, fue entonces que su rostro se hizo tan rojo para colorear hasta sus orejas.

-Tonto Usagi-san. –soltó en forma de reproche.

-Ey. –le contesta el muñeco mientras se ponía de píe en el colchón. Al verla acción que bien realizaba el objeto, supuestamente, inanimado, Misaki entro en estado de pánico donde se le fue incapaz de expresar grito alguno debido que se los ahogó todos.

-…..! ¡Usagi-san! –soltó en un grito ahogado el muchacho. – ¡Estás hablando de verdad!

El muñeco no contestó con velocidad, este solo se limitó en suspirar para sentarse de nuevo y explicarle con mucha calma el acuerdo que habían tenido ayer. –Misaki, recuerdas que habíamos hecho el trato de que se nos besábamos podría hablar? –dice con mucha calma para que el ojiverde pusiera una cara llena de comprensión al recordarlo mientras al mismo tiempo su había puesto tan rojo como la granda.

-Dios…. –soltó el chico al ponerse en posición fetal al lado de la cama. –Esto es bochornoso.

-¿Tu crees?

-Y… ¿No puedes ser humano? –le pregunta tratando de desviar el tema.

-Ya te dije que eso es en situaciones _necesarias_. –dice molesto.

-Oh. –para cuando relajo la mirada en decepción, ambos se observaban con mucha calma para que el silencio fuera roto por el mismo Misaki. – ¿Sabes?

-¿Qué?

-No iré a la escuela hoy tampoco. –le avisa con calma. Al principio, Usagi-san no contestó en seguida para que al momento en el que tomo una buena bocanada de aire.

-Eh, por?

-Quiero que volvamos a intentar encontrar algo sobre ti. –dice desviando la mirada.

- … Gracias. –dijo para tardarse en continuar. –Pero, no me gusta la idea de que malgastes los estudios por mí.

-No importa. –dice Misaki. –Como quiera ni puedo pagarlo. –dice poniéndose de pie. –Desayunemos y vámonos. –declara. Usagi-san no pudo contestar a ello, simplemente era algo con lo que no se le podía hablar a la ligera si no se le encontraba el momento adecuado. Era delicado.

Después de un gran desayuno, que solo Misaki era capas de hacer, antes de irse, revisó si su hermano estaba en casa, pero vio que la cama del mayor seguía tendida como la había dejado el día anterior. –Mh. –soltó Misaki sin expresión alguna.

-¿Hay algún problema? –pregunta el conejo.

-No. –dice satisfecho. –De hecho, está como esperaba. Vámonos.

XXXXXX

-¿A dónde vamos? –pregunta el peluche que se encontraba en a mochila de Misaki, quien la mantenía con fuerza contra su pecho.

-A la biblioteca…. –dice Misaki con calma.

-¿A?

-A ver qué encontramos. –completa el joven con mucha calma.

-¿Pero qué podríamos encontrar? –suelta Usagi-san. –No tenemos nada.

-Confía en mí. –dice Misaki viéndole a los ojos cuando al asomarse a la mochila.

Usagi-san, con la mirada intensa, observó los hermosos ojos de Misaki para parpadear una par de veces antes de contestar lleno de seguridad. –Confío en ti. –declara para que el chico le dedicara una hermosa sonrisa.

Una vez que llegaron a la biblioteca central, ambos no pudieron evitar asombrarse de lo inmensa que era, blanca, con estatuas de ángeles y hermosas bestias que decoraban el lugar para hacerlo ver todo un lugar digno de la sabiduría. –Ah…. –soltó Misaki con nostalgia. –Es tal como la recordaba.

-Ah. ¿Ya haz venido aquí? –pregunta el conejo viendo hacía Misaki.

-Con mi hermano, él me leía historias en el área infantil. –le cuenta con ternura en la voz.

-Suena a que te quiere mucho. –dice Usagi-san.

-Sí, supongo.

Ambos compartieron un silencio tranquilo para continuar adentrándose en el enorme monumento. El lugar estaba iluminado como un edificio del estilo gótico donde demostraba su época de origen. Era algo asombroso.

-Esto es tal como la basílica de San Dionicio. –comenta Usagi-san asombrado y maravillado por la hermosa arquitectura de la biblioteca.

-¿San quién? –pregunta Misaki completamente confundido.

-Búscalo en un libro, por dios…. –soltó el peluche avergonzado para dejar a Misaki apenado por su respuesta.

Para cuando ambos terminaron en el área de los documentos, Misaki en seguida se puso a abrir los archiveros que contenían libros familiares, periódicos, revistas viejas, carteles y etc. La enorme cantidad de polvo que salía de cada cajón al abrirse era tanta que Misaki por poco de ahoga por la falta de aire. –No tienes porque continuar.

-N- Couch! No importa. –dice sacando el periódico. De repente una ola de carteles cayó desde los brazos de Misaki abriéndose y revelando su pasado.

_Industries: Doux Sourires. _

-¿Indutries Dox Sories? –pregunta Misaki leyendo el titulo.

-No, es Industries: doux sourires. –dice Usagi-san leyendo con calma. –Es francés.

-Oh. ¿Qué quiere decir?

-Industrias: Sonrisas Dulces…. Parece una fábrica de juguetes.

-¡Oh! –soltó sorprendido. – ¿Qué más dice?

-"Peluche nouvelle famille arrive en ville !" –recito con un tono francés. –Nueva familia de felpa llega a la ciudad…. Eso creo. Hace mucho que no leo francés. –explica entre risitas.

-Define mucho. –dice Misaki con una mueca.

-No sé.

-¿Por qué hubo carteles en francés? –pregunta Misaki olvidando la pésima memoria de Usagi-san.

-Bueno, niño, el idioma francés se esparció con fuerza en la región cuando los inmigrantes aparecieron y dominaron el territorio, junto con ellos, las oportunidades de ventas extranjeras aumentaron abriendo una de las puertas de la globalización. –explica Usagi-san con un tono muy orgulloso.

Misaki al escucharle, no abandonó el rostro de asombro y _shock_, de hecho, no había escuchado a Usagi-san hablar tanto. Al fin que logró parpadear para aclararse las ideas, fue entonces que palabras no salieron de su boca, sino que se hecho a reír.

-¿Te parece gracioso? –pregunta Usagi-san un poco indignado.

-No. –dice el chico tomando aire. – ¡Es que eres asombroso! –dice el ojiverde no supo que contestar. –Es más, Usagi-san –le llama –creo que encontramos algo. –le dice mostrándole uno de los carteles franceses con un dibujo de un conejo como él.

-Ya habíamos visto que todavía estos conejos están en venta. –dice Usagi-san con escepticismo.

-¡Exacto! –dice el ojiverde emocionado. –Encontramos el origen.

Al principio el conejo no contestó mientras mantenía una mueca con el ceño fruncido. –No puedo creer lo hayamos encontrado tan rápido. –dice sorprendido. –Parece un chiste. –suelta sorprendido.

-¡Usagi-san! –le llama Misaki. –Tenemos que seguir buscando.

-Ah, sí…

XXXXXX

Para cuando siguieron buscando, si encontraron, descubrieron, qué obviamente la industria de juguetes le pertenecía a una familia francesa que pasó a ser vendida a una familia local, la cual se beneficio de todo su progreso en el último siglo, simplemente asombroso. – ¿Y quién es la familia feliz? –pregunta Misaki abriendo libros familiares.

-Misaki, esa historia tiene más de cincuenta años… ¿Crees que esté?

-No dudes de la biblioteca al estilo gótico.

-Acabas de aprender que tipo de arquitectura es esa en el libro que acabas de leer.

-SSShhh. –le soltó e la cara para que el conejo rodara los ojos.

-¡Ah! –gritó Misaki al encontrar algo. De repente se escucho un "Ssshh" al fondo para que baje la voz. –Creo que encontré algo. –dice con la voz más baja.

-Ilumíname.

-Eh, no, no es precisamente de esa familia. –dice cuando leyó el título.

-¿Entonces?

-Es sobre el hijo de un empresario que pidió un conejo especial. –dice leyendo cambiando las paginas.

-¿Especial? –pregunta con las cejas levantadas.

-Uh-huh. Dice que las mancuernillas y botones…. –Misaki dejó de hablar para abrir los ojos como platos.

-¿Misaki? –preguntó preocupado para que en ese mero instante el ojiverde se le abalanzó al peluche para sacarle un gran susto.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunta Usagi-san tratando de mantener la calma.

-¡Tus mancuernillas y botones! –dice Misaki con fuerza. – ¿Qué dicen?

En ese momento se pusieron a leer ese libro viejo con más atención para mostrar un niño de cabello negro y ojos oscuros cargando al peluche de Usagi-san mientras detrás de la silla donde se encontraba había un hombre de traje, pero la página estaba desgarrada tapándole el rostro.

-¿Qué dice en el pié de la foto? –pregunta Misaki al notar que de nuevo estaba en francés.

-Ah. –soltó el conejo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Usagi-san? –pregunta Misaki.

-Oye…. –le llama con la voz apagada. – ¿Recuerdas que nombre utilicé para presentarme a tus amigos de la cafetería?

-¿Usami?

-Es está familia. –declara mostrándole la foto del chico con el peluche.

-¡No! –soltó viendo la foto. – ¿Y qué? ¿Son familiares tuyos?

-No tengo idea. –dice el peluche encogiéndose de hombros.

-P- puede que ellos sepan algo de ti. –dice Misaki sonriente.

-La verdad no le veo el caso de seguir buscando. –admite el conejo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –pregunta sorprendido.

-No le veo el caso, en realidad porque, para qué necesitas saber? Yo he estado muy bien sin necesidad de saber de donde vengo o donde he estado –le dice con firmeza en la vos, la suficiente como para que se escuchara con la claridad necesaria para que aquella voz se hiciera inconfundible, la de él y solo suya, la que Misaki recordaba que le susurraba en las noches y cuando acariciaba su cuello, era demasiado –, lo importante de mi tiempo, es el ahora, Misaki, es el estar presente aquí contigo en este momento, que eso es lo que vivo ahora. ¿No lo harías tú también?

Misaki no contestó, estaba demasiado impactado por aquella declaración que no supo que decir, no sabía que hacer. Por un momento, juró que no podría sentir nada al ver al mayor con la forma de conejo, pero al escucharle con su voz, con esa voz, fue más que suficiente para ponerlo (emocionalmente) de rodillas. Misaki podía sentir como tan solo las pocas palabras de Usagi-san lo ponían a temblar, como se derretía al sonido de su voz, como… como se moría por tenerlo pegado a su cuerpo.

-¿Misaki? –le llama Usagi-san al darse cuenta que Misaki no contestaría. Al reaccionar, Misaki en seguida se puso de pié con un montón de libros adheridos a su pecho.

-¡Y- yo solo quería saber de ti! –declara con todo el rostro enrojecido. – ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? –al escucharle Usagi-san en seguida abrió los ojos como platos, para cuando Misaki se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, salió corriendo del pasillo.

-¡Misaki! –el pequeño conejo fue tras él.

Misaki podía sentir que de repente los ojos le empezaban a llorar, lo suficiente para que perdiera la fuerza de sus piernas y dejara de correr. Estaba confundido, no por sus respuestas, de hecho, estás las estaba recibiendo a su modo, pero llegaban. Estaba confundido por sus preguntas, no podía creer el como se estaba comportando y mucho menos el porqué se sentía como se sentía, "_esto no es normal_" se decía una y otra vez. Las piernas le temblaban mientras caminaba despacio y le palpitaba el corazón con fuerza, le dolía el pecho, podía sentir como su rostro estaba muy caliente y también sus orejas, estaba avergonzado porqué decía las cosas que pensaba.

_¿Por qué cuando está Usagi-san digo todo lo que creo? _–se preguntaba. – _¿Por qué no dudo en decirle lo que me molesta? ¿Por qué?_

-¡Misaki! –escucha detrás suyo. Sin pensarlo, Misaki se echó a correr de nuevo, pero sin darse cuenta se había pisado la cinta de su zapato para provocar que cayera contra el enorme librero que comenzó a tambalearse y dejar caer una enorme cantidad de libros sobre él. – ¡Misaki! –salta Usagi-san sobre él antes de los libros.

El chico cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el impacto, pero nada sintió.

Al abrir los ojos con calma, Misaki se encontró con Usagi-san en su verdadera forma, sobre él, con todos los viejos libros en su enorme espalda. Al verle, sus ojos empezaron a llorar con más velocidad que antes, entonces Usagi-san le acarició la mejilla con cuidado para que Misaki llorará más sin que quisiera.

-Misaki…. –le llama. –estás llorando, te golpeo algún libro? –le pregunta preocupado.

-Tonto Usagi-san…. –soltó el chico tapándose los ojos. – ¿Por qué viniste a por mi? –le pregunta con la voz quebrada.

-¿_Cómo no_ ir a por ti? –le pregunta con enfado en la voz. –No quiero quitarte la vista de encima. –declara pegando su frente a la del ojiverde mientras le quitaba sus manos de sus hermosos ojos. –Ya te dije que jamás permitiría que algo te pase.

-Tonto…. –dijo al ver cuando Usagi-san se enderezaba mientras los libros caían de su espalda.

-Misaki.

-Tonto. –vuelve a decir entre sollozos.

En el momento en que Misaki volvió a taparse los ojos debido a la vergüenza de sus sollozos, sintió como dos grandes manos le tomaban el rostro y entonces pudo sentir ese calor tan deseado llegar desde sus labios. Usagi-san le estaba besando de nuevo. De manera inconciente, casi automática, Misaki le regresó el beso con timidez, podía sentir sus manos temblaban al agarre al saco del mayor, mientras esté se propinó a profundizar el beso con dulzura y cuidado. Después de una lucha en pleno beso, Misaki obtuvo las agallas para abrir su boca y sentir como el calor entraba con más velocidad, que le cubría todo el cuerpo.

-U- Usagi-san. –dijo con la voz quebrada debido a que tanto el beso le había aturdido.

-Ah –soltó el mayor complacido al ver su rostro. – ¿Te gustó, acaso? –Misaki no pudo contestar, de nuevo sus bocas se había unido efusivamente haciendo gemir al ojiiverde.

Misaki sentía que perdía la cabeza, era demasiado para él, sentía como su corazón no dejaba de latir, era como si su interior estuviera a punto de explotar en cualquier momento, sentía como sus ojos derramaban lágrimas sin parar mientras el aire se lo llevaba Usagi-san en sus carisias. De repente, el calor desapareció de su cuerpo como la última vez. Por un momento el joven pensó que se había convertido en un muñeco de nuevo.

-Suficiente. –escuchó la voz del mayor.

_¿Suficiente? ¿En serio? _–pensó Misaki indignado con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-No quiero perder el control aquí. –dice el mayor una vez de pie acomodándose el saco.

-U- Usagi-san…. –le llama Misaki con el seño fruncido mientras el peligris le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-¿Cansado? –le pregunta ignorando su actitud.

Misaki no contestó a la pregunta del mayor, simplemente se había sentido ofendido, bueno, cómo no estarlo después de que ilusionan tanto de esa manera para que después te arrebaten las ganas con un _suficiente. _De nuevo, Misaki Takahashi se había sorprendido de si mismo para darse cuenta que _de verdad_ sentía algo más que gusto por Usagi-san, y al ver su comportamiento al casi ser seducido por él se lo reveló por completo.

_¿Cómo preguntarle que siento lujuria por él? _–pensó molesto consigo mismo. Entonces, suspiro, y muy fuerte, Usagi-san no pudo evitar sorprenderse de que tan pesado sonó eso. ¿Qué podría significar eso, entonces? –Usagi-san. Quiero ir a casa.

Al escucharle, Usagi-san en seguida hizo una sonrisa torcida que hizo sonrojar a Misaki mientras el mayor le jalaba de la muñeca para sacarle de la enorme biblioteca. – ¿Seguro que no quieres pasar el día en otro lado? –pregunta el peligris volteando a ver al avergonzado muchacho.

-No… quiero ir a casa.

-Muy bien.

XXXXXX

Al llegar a casa, faltaba una hora para las dos de la tarde y el departamento estaba vacío, como de costumbre, Misaki pasó de largo la cocina para dirigirse a la sala de TV donde Usagi-san le seguí para ser distraído por los imanes del refrigerador y un papel con un mensaje escrito a mano. Usagi-san en seguida lo arrancó del lugar para empezar a leerlo con una velocidad impresionante para acabar en menos de un minuto. –Misaki. –le llama volteándose con el papel en la mano.

-Ah, claro, debes de tener hambre. –dice el joven levantándose del sillón. – ¿Qué quieres para la comida? ¿Una tradicional? ¿O una occidental?

-Sobre eso…

-Tengo ganas de hacer una occidental. –le dice empezando a sacar el comal y lo demás y entonces sacó un delantal para hacer que el mayor perdiera su concentración por completo.

-¿Vas a ponerte eso? –le pregunta muy serio.

-Sí, sino lo hago me mancharé. –le dice extrañado.

-Oh, muy bien. –dice Usagi-san al sentarse en la mesa y observar a Misaki con atención. No quería perderse de nada, por alguna razón ver a Misaki en delantal lo ponía bastante excitado y más, viendo que le estaba cocinando a él. Parecía un sueño muy lindo.

Misaki, sintiendo los ojos del mayor sobre él, se decidió a hacer lo que mejor hace; cocinar. De manera, casi de memoria, el ojiverde estaba haciendo un platillo gourmet que hizo a Usagi-san preguntarse que si de verdad Misaki era de ese estatus social, porque le hizo la boca agua, la manera en que preparaba ese delicioso manjar, con la delicadeza que Usagi-san soñaba ser acariciado por el niño. Ver al castaño preparar la comida con tanto enfoqué y cariño, de verdad daba hambre. Usagi-san estaba hambriento. No estaba seguro de qué, pero sabía que lo estaba.

-Listo. Solo hay que esperar que este bien cosido. –dice Misaki al cerrar el horno.

Una vez hecha la comida, con que solo se caliente, Misaki caminó hacía Usagi-san para preguntarle amablemente mientras se quitaba el delantal. – ¿Qué quieres por mientras se termina la comida? –le pregunta el ojiverde para que de la nada el mayor lo tomara entre sus brazos y se lo llevará al sillón que estaba frente a la TV. Para cuando Misaki se dio cuenta, se estaban besando por segunda vez en ese día, pero esta vez era diferente, había algo en Usagi-san que pudo distinguir muy bien…

_Las ganas. _

-¡Mh! –gimió Misaki al rodear el cuello del mayor con sus brazos efusivamente, mientras sentía las manos del peligris explorar todo su cuerpo ansias, podía sentir como sus muslos estaban siendo masajeados y del tipo de sensación que dejaba la lengua de Usagi-san en su pequeño cuello. – A- ah. –soltó el chico.

-Misaki…. –suspiró el mayor en el cuello del chico. No lo aguantaba más, eran tantas esas ganas que desabotonó la camiseta del chico para enfocarse en los pequeños pezones de color rosado.

-¡Ah! ¡U- Usagi-san! –soltó el chico por reflejo al tacto con la boca del peligris. Misaki estaba que le volvía loco, era demasiado para él como de costumbre. Su corazón estaba que explotaría en cualquier momento mientras sentía su rostro empapado por las lágrimas que salían con fuerza de sus ojos. Era tanto el placer… Para cuando Misaki se concentró más, Usagi-san estaba dejando un puente de besos hacía su ombligo.

-¡¿MISAKI? –se escucha detrás del sillón para dejarlos helados al sonido de la voz que era súper familiar a los oídos de Misaki.

* * *

**QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? O:, **

**les gustó? :D espero que sí! si así fue, dejen review! :D **

**espero vernos pronto! **

**besos **

**Manny H. **


	6. Hermandad

**Holaa :D esta vez tuve mucho tiempo para escribir esto x3**

**hehehe**

**espero que les guste**

* * *

Hermandad

Por primera vez en su vida, Misaki tenía ganas de desaparecer por completo. Las veces en las que había pensando en ello, siempre fueron en cosas de "_solo por un momento_", pero está vez era el _para siempre_. Quería desaparecer para no dejar rastro alguno en nadie, en él y también de a _dónde_, el _cuando_ y sobre todo el _porqué_.

Pero, en lo personal, Misaki era incapaz de olvidar el porqué. La verdad, cómo no olvidarlo? Para el ojiverde fue la escena más vergonzosa de su vida; contando cuando en séptimo grado le pintaron el cabello rosa en el campamento de verano y no se le quitó en dos meses, o cuando en noveno grado le ocultaron su uniforme mientras se duchaba después de la clase de deportes y trataron de quitarle le toalla. _Nada, _pero nada de eso se comparaba a la vergüenza que tenía Misaki en ese mero momento.

-¿¡MISAKI? –se escucha detrás detrás del sillón para dejarlos helados al sonido de la voz que era súper familiar a los oídos del ojiverde. Usagi-san al escucharlo, fue el único que pudo moverse aunque mantenía el rostro en estado de _shock_. Lentamente, se enderezó para toparse a quien solo había visto en fotos: Takahashi Takahiro. – _¿Qué está pasando aquí?_ –pregunta el pelinegro paseando la mirada en la escena en la que Misaki estaba acostado en el sillón con su camiseta abierta mostrando todo su pecho mientras que un desconocido estaba sobre él _manoseando _al pobre chico.

Para Misaki todo se acabó, de repente todo lo que veía se puso negro y no podía mover ni un solo músculo, aun que podía escuchar unos ecos a lo lejos.

-¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO? –pregunta el Takahiro empujando a Usagi-san del sillón.

-¡Ey! –contesta de reflejo al golpe.

-¿Qué _carajo_ crees que le hacías a mi hermano menor? –pregunta amenazante.

-No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia. –declara el peligris acomodándose su saco.

-¿Ah, sí? –amenaza Takahiro tomándole del cuello de la elegante camiseta para meterle un puñetazo. Entre toda esa conmoción, Misaki no se inmutaba en absoluto, de repente al ver la acción de su hermano sus grandes ojos verdes parpadearon para recobrar la razón y actuar.

-¡NO, NII-CHAN! ¡BASTA! –le jala Misaki del brazo al pelinegro.

-¿Misaki….? –soltó el pelinegro sorprendido.

-Misaki, ve a tu cuarto. –le ordena Usagi-san con calma. No soportaba ver a Misaki en pleno colapso emocional, y menos si se estaba esforzando de más para conservar la cordura.

-¿Y tu _quien eres_ para hablarle así? –pregunta Takahiro furioso tomándole del brazo al chico para que no se fuera y no obedeciera la orden del extraño.

-Pues yo. –contesta con orgullo tomándole el otro brazo a Misaki y jalarlo para separarlo de Takahiro.

-¿Huh?

_Esto está mal. Muy mal. _–pensó le ojo-esmeralda en estado de pánico.

-Misaki. –le llama el hermano mayor con una voz tan fría que le dio escalofríos. –Ven para acá. –casi instintivo el movimiento, Misaki estuvo apunto de dar un paso hacía su hermano, pero Usagi-san le retuvo.

-Muéstrale que ustedes son iguales. –le susurra el peligris al joven.

-Misaki. –le llama de nuevo.

Misaki empezó a híperventilar, las dos figuras que apreciaba con todo el corazón estaban exigiendo una elección. No pudo más.

Con fuerza, le castaño, empujó a Usagi-san para tener el paso libre y huir hacía su habitación para encerrarse con un portazo que resonó en todo el lugar. Takahiro y Usagi-san estaban en silencio al observar la escena que había montado el joven.

Takahiro, en _shock_, se volteo hacía el desconocido con el ceño fruncido para que este le contestara con una mirada muy tranquila. – _¿Qué le hacías a Misaki?_ –le pregunta amenazante.

-Yo creo que eso es algo que se puede a ver a simple vista. –comenta el peligris con la tranquilidad que no tenía Takahiro.

-Bastardo. –suelta el pelinegro tomándole del cuello de la camiseta, de nuevo. – ¿Quién eres tu?

-Usami Akihiko. –dice con naturalidad tomando la mano del hermano mayor forzando a que le soltara, con éxito logró que Takahiro le soltara provocándole dolor en su mano.

-¿Usami? –soltó este sorprendido mientras se sobaba la mano. –… pues, no me importa de que familia vengas, Usami, pero tienes prohibido acercarte a Misaki. –declara enfurecido mientras Usagi-san soltaba un bufido. – ¡FUERA DE MI CASA!

Para los cinco minutos de conocerse, Usagi-san estaba sentado en la banqueta del departamento. –Bueno… me fue mejor de lo que pensé.

XXXXXX

Recargado en la puerta de la entrada, Takahiro no dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido justo ante sus ojos.

_Misaki…. ¿Con un hombre? _–pensó incrédulo. Era algo que no se había imagino jamás, de hecho, ni se imaginaba a Misaki con alguna chica. Era algo que nunca se había pasado por su mente. –_Pero. Ha de haber alguna explicación…. _–con esa idea, el mayor se incorporó para dirigirse a la habitación del menor y tocar la puerta suavemente.

-Misaki. –le llama con calma, pero el chico no contestó. –Está bien, Misaki, sé que estas avergonzado. –dice viendo el piso. –Por eso ya no tienes de que preocuparte. –le afirma. –Ese hombre no volverá a molestarte mientras yo esté aquí. –al decirlo, en seguida la puerta se abre con fuerza para encontrarse con el ojiverde de frente.

-¿_Qué _hiciste? –le Misaki pregunta con fuerza para comenzar a caminar por el lugar buscando al peligris.

-Pues echarlo a patadas de mi casa. –dice con también con fuerza. –Ese hombre pudo haberte hecho daño.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –le pregunta volteando a verle. – ¿Lo conoces? ¿Te haz sentado hablar con él? –ataca con preguntas.

-¡Estaba sobre ti! –le replica el mayor con ira.

-¡¿Y qué pasa si _yo lo quería así_? –dice Misaki con fuerza y lágrimas en los ojos.

Al escucharle, Takahiro en seguida entró en silencio, no sabía como contestar a eso, por alguna razón pensó que lo que había ocurrido ahí, no era más que alguien que actuaba contra la voluntad de Misaki. –Misaki. –le llama para acercarse al chico y tomarle de los hombros. –A ti… a ti _te gustan las niñas._ ¿No?

-Sí…. –dice desviando la mirada. –P- pe- pero también me gusta U- Usagi-san. –dice desviando la mirada con el rostro enrojecido hasta la orejas.

De repente, Takahiro se sintió golpeado, como si le hubieran dado una cachetada con mucha fuerza, como si le hubieran golpeado tan fuerte el estomago para hacerle perder el aire, se sintió débil de las piernas, no las podía mover. Era como si toda su sangre hubiera dejado de moverse dentro de su cuerpo para reunirse en sus pies y sentir como el estomago de le cerraba para hacer notar una gota helada de sudor deslizarse por su nuca. – ¿Usagi-san? –preguntó entonces que pudo tomar aire. – ¿Así es como le dices tú?

-S- sí. –asiente el castaño mientras sentía como le temblaban las manos.

Takahiro estaba que se quería morir. Nada en el mundo podía ser peor. ¿o sí? –Misaki. –le llama. –Tienes prohibido volver a ver a ese hombre.

-¿Eh? –soltó el joven. – ¿Por qué?

-Misaki. –le toma el rostro para verle mejor. –No sabes cuales son sus intensiones, y si algo llegara a pasarte no me lo perdonaría. –le dice al ver que Misaki había comenzado a llorar. –No quiero que te hagan daño.

Con fuerza, toda la que tenía, se separó de su hermano para verle de frente. –No me habían lastimado hasta ahora. –declara para dejar a su hermano perplejo y después correr a su cuarto.

XXXXXX

Usagi-san estaba caminando en el parque donde Misaki le encontró, acariciaba el resbaladero con delicadeza y observaba con atención las cadenas de los columpios para entonces suspirar mientras veía lo oxidados que estaban. – ¿Cómo es que termine aquí? –se pregunta dando una vista más rápida al lugar. De repente, el lugar se oscureció un poco para cubrir el lugar de lluvia empapando al peligris que estaba en medio del parque.

-¿Usami-san? –escucha detrás de él. De forma automática, Usagi-san volteo a ver de quien se trataba pensado en que obviamente no podía ser Misaki por el hecho en que le llamó "Usami", al ver de quien se trataba, la verdad se sorprendió. Shinobu estaba parado con un paraguas y una bolsa del mercando en frente de él con su típica expresión de nada. –Debería cubrirse –dice compartiendo el paraguas con él. –podría enfermarse…. ¿No está Misaki con usted? –pregunta buscando al mencionado con la mirada.

-No. –contesta Usagi-san con melancolía en la voz que notó el rubio. –Y eres muy amable, por cierto.

-No es nada. –dice en un suspiro. – ¿Se peleó con Misaki?

-No exactamente. –confiesa. –Pero no puedo volver en un tiempo.

Shinobu no contestó, este solo observo al mayor con mucha calma para entonces desviar la mirada y sonrojarse un poco. – ¿Quiere venir a mi casa?

Miyagi estaba en su sala fumando y leyendo libro que se veía ser muy viejo, pero se le veía que tenía mucha calma, pero su concentración se rompió cando escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse con un "ya llegue" por la voz que tanto conocía.

-Ah, Shinobu-Chin, trajiste el mandado? –le pregunta al recibirlo, pero este se quedo helado al ver que el chico no venía solo, mojado y de cabello plateado y muy grande, hizo a Miyagi preocuparse. –Shinobu-Chin. Hay un hombre detrás de ti. –dice agarrando uno de los paraguas que estaban en la entrada.

-Sí. –afirma el rubio. –Es Usami-san. ¿Lo recuerdas? –le pregunta mientras el mencionado se hacía el cabello mojado para atrás y dejar ver su rostro.

-Oh. –soltó al darse cuenta y bajar el paraguas. –Usami-san, que gusto verte…. ¿Creo?

-Me siento igual. –contesta con propiedad.

-Iré hacer a guardar los víveres. –dice Shinobu pasándole de largo a los dos, para en seguida después de ver al joven irse los dos hombres se voltearon a ver a los ojos.

-Eh, porqué esta mojado, Usami-san, si se me permite saber? –pregunta Miyagi con una sonrisa forzada.

-Porque estuve en la lluvia. –contesta con un tono de ironía.

Miyagi bufó. –Shinobu-Chin no recoge a cualquiera que está en la lluvia. –dice con el ceño fruncido.

Al escucharle bien, Usagi-san en seguida suspiró para después pensar: ¿_Ya qué_?

-Ah…. –soltó el peligris. –Es un poco largo. –admite.

-Bueno, qué te parece si te presto mi baño para que te duches, te presto ropa y me cuentas, va? –dice el pelinegro inhalando muy fuerte de su cigarro.

-Okay. –soltó al ver que le apuntaba al baño del final de pasillo.

Para cuando el peligris salió de la ducha, su ropa no estaba y encontró unos pantalones negros y una camiseta azul junto con un par de boxers, esperándole en el espejo del baño.

Al salir del baño, se encontró con Miyagi aun en la sala fumando y Shinobu en la mesa de la cocina haciendo tarea, el lugar estaba en silencio, pero del cómodo, ambos se veían disfrutar mucho de esa paz. Era algo que por alguna razón Usagi-san sintió cel0os. No lo podía creer.

-Ah, Usami-san, siéntate conmigo. –dice Miyagi puntando a uno de los sillones. – ¿Fumas? –le pregunta ofreciéndole de su cajetilla.

Usagi-san contestó, solo se limitó a tomar uno de los cigarros y echarse al sillón para soltar un enorme suspiro mientras soltaba el denso humo.

-¿Por qué estabas en la lluvia, entonces? –pregunta el pelinegro sin rodeos haciendo que el joven volteara verlos con curiosidad.

-Dime, qué tipo de relación tiene ustedes? –pregunta Usagi-san en forma de respuesta.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver? –pregunta Miyagi sin darse cuenta que Shinobu estaba detrás de él.

-Por favor, contéstame. –le pide Usagi-san.

-Amorosa. –contesta Shinobu haciendo que Miyagi en seguida volteara a verle con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡Shinobu-Chin! –se levanta del sillón viendo al joven con un poco de ira.

-No pasará nada si él lo sabe… además, tienes ese tipo de relación con Misaki, no? –pregunta volteando a ver al peligris. Este solo asintió. –Eso pensé. –suspira el joven. – ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –pregunta el rubio mientras el mayor de pelo negro se volvía a sentar en el sillón para escuchar con atención la historia de Usagi-san.

Usagi-san suspiró. –La persona que Misaki quería que no se enterara nos vio y me corrió de la casa. –dice sin rodeos.

-¿Huh? –soltó Shinobu.

-El hermano de Misaki. –deduce Miyagi.

-Sí…. –dice desviando la mirada.

-¿Entonces te echó por acostarte con su hermano? –pregunta el rubio haciendo que el pelinegro volteara a verle con enfado.

-Pues ni llegué a eso. –comenta el peligris encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y qué ahora te tienes que ganar al hermano?

-Shinobu, no puedes preguntar con más tacto? –le reprende el gerente.

-No te preocupes. –dice Usagi-san.

-Es que, Miyagi, si llegará a pasarnos eso, qué harías? –le pregunta Shinobu tomando al mayor desprevenido.

Al principio, el pelinegro no contestó hasta que soltó su cigarro. –Primero, es difícil que lo hagan porque vivimos solos tú y yo, segundo, tus padres, apenas hablas con ellos y tercero, tu hermana esta en su luna de miel. Así qué dudo que nos pase. –dice viendo como Shinobu no expresaba ninguna emoción. Entonces Miyagi suspiró. –Trataría por todos los medio de tenerte de vuelta. –completa haciendo que el joven se sonrojara rotundamente para salir huyendo a la cocina. Después de la huida de Shinobu, Miyagi se volvió a su invitado para seguir con la conversación. – ¿Y tú qué harás? –le pregunta con una sonrisa.

Usagi-san en seguida comenzó a pasear la mirada para tratar de tener ideas. –Necesito hacer algo primero. –declara viendo a Miyagi. –Y voy a pedirte y tú ayuda.

XXXXXX

Ya era de noche cuando Misaki se despertó, se cambio la camiseta y salió del cuarto para encontrar todo oscuro. _Tal vez Nii-Chan está dormido._ –pensó para caminar hacía la puerta con mucho silencio, como lo había estado haciendo para irse con Usagi-san a la Petite Cafetière. Tenía que irse, estaba por todo su cuerpo el impulso de irse a buscar a Usagi-san y encontrarlo a toda costa y si era necesario escaparía con él. ¿Por qué no? Quería estar con él, no? Era feliz con él, no? ¿Cuál sería el problema se lo hacía?

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –escucha detrás suyo. En seguida, el castaño volteo hacía atrás para encontrarse con Takahiro que estaba parado justo detrás de él. –Te quedarás en casa está noche, de cuerdo? –dice apoyando el brazo en la puerta para evitar que Misaki la abriera. –Además, sabes porqué llegué temprano a casa?

-Lo ignoro. –dice el menor desviando la mirada.

-Me llamaron de la escuela, que haz estado faltando… Es culpa de ese hombre, acaso? –le pregunta con ira en el tono de voz.

-¡No! –dice Misaki con fuerza. – ¡Usagi-san no tiene nada que ver con eso! De hecho…. –no completo la oración haciendo que Takahiro se le llenara de curiosidad.

-¿De hecho, qué?

-A Usagi-san le molestaba que yo no iba a la escuela. –le confiesa.

Takahiro no contestó en seguida, era algo que no esperaba escuchar, como era que ese bastardo en realidad se preocupaba por los estudios de Misaki. – ¿Entonces, por qué lo hiciste? –le pregunta.

-Porque sé que no podías pagarlos. –le dice sin verle a los ojos para sorprenderlo. –Había conseguido un trabajo donde quería ayudarte con el problema económico que tenías… y entonces conocí a Usagi-san. –le confiesa a Takahiro. La verdad, el mayor no esperaba eso, sino que una historia diferente, algo como "Usagi-san había comenzado acosarme desde hace unos…." Algo así esperaba Takahiro, en lo personal, también esperaba a que su hermano tuviera algo adictivo que le provocara no separarse de ese hombre.

-Él… ¿Él no te ha tocado demás? –le pregunta preocupado.

Misaki al escucharle en seguida se sonrojó para contar un no rotundo y salir corriendo de nuevo a su cuarto. Solo en el pasillo, Takahiro en seguida le puso llave a la puerta para dejarla sellada a no ser que fuera por su llave.

Misaki ocultaba su rostro en la sabana de su cama cuando escuchó que su celular sonaba a un mensaje.

**Misaki usagi o cmo sea **

**qe le llames esta en mi casa. **

**Te veo en la Petite mñna **

**Shinobu (´****･****ω****･****`)**

Misaki estaba que no se lo podía creer, mañana tenía que ir y abrazar a Shinobu, le debía una muy grande… muy grande. Entonces, después del mensaje, Misaki sentía que ahora podía descansar y dormir tranquilo, pero no era lo mismo, de hecho no pudo concebir el sueño debido a que le hacía falta. Ese calor que le volvía adicto… su ausencia le daba ansiedad, y se sentía incomodo en su propia cama. No lo podía creer, esta perplejo.

_¿Desde cuando me volví tan dependiente de él? _–se preguntó avergonzado.

El castaño no lo soportaba más, de la ansiedad se levanto en plena oscuridad para dirigirse al baño y abrir el botiquín de las medicinas de su hermano. Y ahí estaban, las pastillas para dormir. Misaki leyó con cuidado al ver que decía que se tomará dos si era mayor de veinticinco años y una si fuera de de veinte, el ojiverde dudó él tenía dieciocho. ¿Cuánto debía de tomar? Volteando a todos lados, Misaki tomó una de las pastillas y la mordió para partirla a la mitad y tirar la otra. Una vez tomada la mitad de tan solo una. Misaki quedo profundamente dormirlo, pero le dio frío.

* * *

**waaa xD lo acabé aquí :3**

**bueno, espero que les haya gustado, por ello trataré de apresurarme con el siguiente...**

**pero espero tenerlo antes del ocho, porque me iré de vacaciones y no me llevaré mi laptop x333**

**así que, espero que les haya gustado! Dejen Review! eso me presura! :D **

**un dulce abrazo x3**

**Manny H.**


	7. Orejas Blancas

**Hola! **** (´****･****ω****･****`)**

**me extrañaron? Yo sí a uds.! **

**Lamento haberme tardado, sé que había prometido publicarlo el trece, pero caí muy enferma...**

**lo suficiente como para no poder escribir :S**

**Bueno, disfrútenlo. :D**

* * *

Orejas Blancas

Shinobu tomaba su desayuno con la mirada más perdida que haya podido tener en su vida, incluso, su velocidad al masticar su pan tostado, había disminuido para que sus ojos se centraran en el hombre que estaba tomando café frente a él; Usagi-san.

El peligris se encontraba tomando café mientras leía el periódico con mucha calma hasta que de repente pudo sentir la mirada intensa del joven. – ¿Tengo algo en la cara o algo así? –pregunta con el seño fruncido.

-Conejo…. –suspiro Shinobu sin quitar su mirada de él.

-¿Huh?

-Usami-san. –soltó con más fuerza mientras se ponía de pie. –Eres un conejo. –al principio, Usagi-san frunció el seño sin comprender hasta que de repente se llevo las manos a la cabeza por señal del rubio.

Orejas.

Orejas grandes de conejo. Usagi-san se quedó helado en el momento en que comprendió a qué se refería el joven que había detenido su desayuno. –Uh…. Puedo explicarlo. –dice el mayor al ponerse de pie al ver que Shinobu se acercaba a él.

-¿Son reales? –pregunta el rubio.

-Ehh…. –desvió la mirada. –No.

-_Mierdas. _–dice apuntándole con el seño fruncido.

-Shinobu-Chin, qué te he dicho de hablarle así a tus mayores? –entra Miyagi acomodándose la corbata para voltear a los de la cocina para no saber que decir mientras mantenía una sonrisa nerviosa. – ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –pregunta la ver a Shinobu jalando dos orejas blancas de la cabeza de Usagi-san.

….

-Entonces…. –suspiró Miyagi al tener a Shinobu sentado a lado de él y a Usagi-san al frente de este sin siquiera verse. –Usami-san, por favor, explícate.

-Uhh…. –soltó el peligris al darse cuenta que estaba acorralado por completo. –Es una larga historia. –comenta sonriente mientras las orejas hicieron un ligero movimiento para que Miyagi soltara un escalofrío y Shinobu se pusiera de pie.

-Tenemos tiempo. –dijeron al mismo tiempo.

XXXXXX

Misaki estaba que se quería morir. ¿Por qué? La primera razón era porque no había podido dormir bien aunque se haya tomado una pastilla para dormir, lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar a su hermano dormido por dos días, pero él no se durmió. Estaba cansado y angustiado, aunque estaba conciente de que Usagi-san estaba seguro con Shinobu, aun estaba preocupado por él. No sabía cuanto duraría el mayor en forma de persona, siempre que despertaba lo encontraba en forma de peluche, jamás de la otra forma… eso sí que mantenía al ojo-esmeralda levantado toda la noche sin importar qué.

Para cuando dieron las ocho de la mañana, Misaki se preparó para irse a la Petite, vestido con unos jeans y una camiseta de botones de color verde que hacían resaltar sus enormes ojos del mismo color, tomó su mochila para irse con un pan en la boca.

AL llegar a la puerta, para su mala suerte estaba cerrada con llave, se sorprendió. Él estaba conciente que existían dos llaves de la puerta. La que cerraba por fuera, que era la que tenía él, y la que cerraba por dentro, la cual nunca usaron… pero, donde está? Misaki al darse cuenta de su pequeña situación, se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano para encontrarlo ahí dormido profundamente. Paseando la mirada con velocidad, el joven encontró las llaves en el buró de su hermano. Las tomó, abrió la puerta y las dejó en la mesa de la entrada.

El castaño corría como si fuera a reclamar una herencia, sentía que no llegaba, se acabaría todo, sentía, no, le dolía cuanta falta le hacía el calor del mayor. Todo era tan confuso…. De repente se dio cuenta de que se había detenido por completo, mirando el suelo, sus zapatos. Misaki no comprendía el porque sentía tanta necesidad hacía Usagi-san. ¿Será por ese calor? ¿Por qué por primera vez alguien más que su hermano le estaba expresando amor? ¿Amor? ¿Eso era? El joven frunció el seño, este tipo de cosas eran las que más le molestaban, el estar conciente de que no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. No sabía el porque no se negó a Usagi-san, no sabía el porque sentía tanto deseo o necesidad por ese calor que solo el peligris era capas de darle, no sabía si todo esto no era más que simple compromiso hacía él.

Parecía como si la vida estuviera jugando con él. Era injusto. Siempre era injusta la vida con él. Por lo de sus padres, por la educación de Takahiro y sus problemas económicos. Siempre, tenía que pasarle algo después de que algo bueno pasara. Entonces, esta vez era que lo separarían de Usagi-san.

-Esto es injusto. –soltó el chico al darse cuenta que había caminado hasta la Petite. Al entrar al restaurante, Misaki se topó con su compañero, Shinobu, que parecía más tenso de lo usual. –Hola. –saluda el ojiverde con calma. –Usa- Usami-san no te causó problemas, verdad?

Shinobu en seguida volteo a verle con una mueca para que este levantara la ceja en forma de interrogación. –Él es distinto. –comentó para que Misaki se tensará.

-¿Por-

-Está atrás, por cierto. –dice apuntando a la habitación de personal. Sin contestarle ni un gracias, el castaño en seguida corrió hacía los casilleros para encontrarse con el peligris. Al abrir la puerta, el chico vio a Usagi-san sentado dando la espalda la entrada mientras fumaba tranquilamente.

-U- Usagi-san. –le llama para que el mayor se volteara automáticamente. De manera de casi instintiva, ambos se unieron en un efusivo abrazo donde Misaki podía sentir como Usagi-san inhalaba con fuerza el aroma de su cuello y su sabor.

-Misaki…. –suspiró el mayor.

El ojiverde se separó para verle, estaba tan preocupado por él, sino también avergonzado por lo que había pasado en su casa. La vergüenza le-

-¿Usagi-san? –soltó Misaki al notar que el mayor tenía dos enormes orejas blancas sobre la cabeza.

-Oh, eso. –soltó el mayor. –No importa se irán en cuanto-

-Espera. –le interrumpe. – ¿Cómo es que no eres conejo? –preguntó el ojo-esmeralda. – ¿Y de donde-

Dejaron de hablar, sus labios se habían encontrado con tantas ansias, lo volvían loco. Misaki sentía como sus piernas le temblaban, sentía que se caería en cualquier momento sino fuera porque Usagi-san lo estuviera sosteniendo. El peligris sentía como al chico le palpitaba el corazón con tanta fuerza, como se adhería a su cuerpo con fuerza al poner sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y la manera en la que aceptaba con tanta libertad sus besos. Eran esas acciones lo que excitaba aun más como para completar lo que había empezado en el departamento.

-Uh- Usagi-san. –inhaló Misaki. –Explícame. –suplico.

-Simple. –dijo tranquilo mientras recargaba la cabeza del menor en su hombro. –Antes de irme de tu casa hice más que besarte, verdad? –le dice viéndole a los ojos.

Misaki en seguida sintió como el rostro de le pintaba de rojo por lo mencionado, definitivamente era algo muy vergonzoso. –Uhg, Usagi-san. –suspiro tapando su rostro en el hombro del mayor una vez que vio que las orejas desaparecían. –Entonces…

-¿Qué? –soltó el mayor un poco más relajado.

-¿Sino me besas serás conejo? –preguntó sin verle.

Usagi-san estaba por contestar hasta que sintió que Misaki se tensó. ¿Acaso esperaba que la respuesta fuera un insensible sí? El peligris no pudo evitar sonreír a la reacción del chico, simplemente era de lo más adorable ver que se preocupara por ese tipo de cosas, era como sí le preguntará que si le gustaba.

_Misaki. ¿No es obvio?_ –Usagi-san tomo al ojiverde por los hombros para poder verle mejor y se encontró con el rostro sonrojado del joven mientras trataba de mantener las lágrimas, pero demasiadas que una logró salir. –Misaki. –comienza tomándole el rostro. –Me gustas, y mucho.

Ahora se quería morir. Misaki estaba listo para que su corazón dejara de latir en cualquier momento, palpitaba con tanta fuerza. Sintió como las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas.

-Usami-san, sé que quiere comerse a mi compañero en este mero instante, pero Misaki tiene que trabajar. –dice Shinobu recargado en la puerta mientras al ojiverde se le salía el corazón del susto.

XXXXXX

-Entonces, es arriesgado que resegrese a casa de Misaki. –le confesó Usagi-san a Miyagi que estaba sentado frente a él en una de las mesas de la Petite tomando una café.

-¿Es por eso que quieres hacer esto? –le pregunta Miyagi al darle un buen trago al café.

-Sí.

-¿No llevarás a Misaki-Chan? –le pregunta preocupado.

-N… No. Tal vez la próxima vez. –dice Usagi-san desviando la mirada. –No estoy seguro de lo que pueda suceder.

-¿Quieres que _yo_ te acompañe? –escucha la pregunta justo detrás de él. De forma automática, el peligris volteo buscando al ejecutador de la pregunta para encontrarse al joven mesero de cabello castaño.

-Hiroki. –soltó Miyagi. – ¿No sabes que es grosero escuchar las conversaciones de los demás? –le reprende para que el mencionado soltara una sonrisa burlona.

-Okay. –soltó Usagi-san. –Tú puedes acompañarme.

-Genial. –comenta el mesero. – ¿A dónde iremos?

Para los quince minutos después de la pregunta, Usagi-san estaba leyendo un directorio telefónico, mientras esperaba a que Hiroki saliera de trabajar.

-Entonces…. ¿Saldrás con Hiroki-san? –pregunta Misaki sentado a lado del mayor.

-Uh-uh –soltó el ojilila sin voltear. – ¿Por qué?

-Por nada. Eh…. ¿Puedo saber a donde? –pregunta acercándose más.

Usagi-san en seguida separó su cara del libro para voltear a ver al chico que mantenía un rostro preocupado conformado por su mueca habitual.

-Sea a donde vaya, te garantizo que regresaré a ti. –le dice acariciando la mejilla sonrojada de Misaki.

-¡Usami-san! –escuchan a lo lejos. – ¡Estoy listo, vámonos! –le grita Hiroki para que Usagi-san se parara en seguida dejando a Misaki solo en la mesa de la esquina de la Petite.

-¿Acaba de evitar mi pregunta? –soltó Misaki mientras Shinobu se sentaba con él.

-Miyagi me ha hecho eso también. –le comenta para que el ojiverde se volteara a verle.

-Oh, cielos. –soltó el ojo-esmeralda mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.

XXXXXX

-Dime que es una broma. –dijo el castaño viendo hacía arriba junto al peligris que miraba hacía la misma dirección.

-No. –contesta con tranquilidad mientras se encontraban frente a una enorme mansión con una enorme U en la reja de metal que se encontraba alrededor del lugar.

-Eh, no sabía que iríamos a ver a tu familia. –dice el castaño nervioso.

-No estoy muy seguro de que lo sea, por ello venimos. –le explica.

-Entonces, por qué no te trajiste a Takahashi-Kun?

-Pronto lo verás. –dice tocando el timbre.

Por un momento no ocurrió nada, ni un movimiento ni un ruido después del discreto timbre que sonó por lo menos un segundo y medio.

-Tal vez si tocamos de nuevo-

-_¿En qué puedo ayudarle? _–pregunta una voz masculina que salía de la bocina del timbre, sonora y fuerte, interrumpió a Hiroki.

-Buenos días, vine a ver al señor Usami. –dice Usagi-san con mucha calma mientras empujaba a Hiroki levemente para que se hiciera para atrás.

-_¿Quién lo busca? _–preguntó en seguida haciendo notar su mala gana.

-Usami Akihiko.

-_…. _–no contestó en seguida como hace un momento. –_Un momento, por favor. _

Hiroki estaba apunto de soltar una gran queja hasta que la enorme reja se abrió para que pasaran, y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Usagi-san entró como si fuese suyo.

-¡Oi! ¡Usami-san! –le llama Hiroki al ver que habían cámaras por todos lados y guardias. –No creo que sea una buena idea. –le susurra.

-Sino lo es, lo sabremos después. –le dice sin siquiera verle.

-¿Huh? –en el momento en que el castaño estaba por contestar, las puertas de la entrada se abrieron de repente dejando ver a un mayordomo con una mirada tan seria como su traje oscuro.

-Akihiko-sama. –suelta al ver a Usagi-san de arriba abajo.

-Ey. –contestó el peligris.

-Pase, por favor. –dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarle pasar.

Usagi-san entró por la puerta principal con toda clase mientras Hiroki le seguía muy lento observándolo todo con sumo de detalle y notando que el mayordomo lo observaba con atención.

-Eh… Espere aquí, en un momento llegará Usami-sama. –dice una vez que llevo a Usagi-san y a Hiroki a un despacho muy elegante lleno de libros y un escritorio que emanaba autoridad para dejarlos solos.

-Estoy nervioso. –soltó el castaño para hacer que el mayor volteara a verle de forma automática.

-¿Por?

De repente las puertas se abrieron con fuerza para dejar ver a un hombre de al menos unos cincuenta años, tal vez más, de cabello negro con pocas canas y de traje con la mirada café oscura. – ¡Tú! –soltó apuntando al peligris en medio de la habitación. – ¿Dónde haz estado las últimas dos décadas? –le pregunta casi histérico tomándole de los hombros.

Usagi-san al escuchar la pregunta y al ver los ojos del hombre llenos de recuerdos, en seguida le tomo también de los hombros, y le preguntó:

-¿Tú sabes quien soy yo?

-¿Huh? –soltaron el pelinegro y Hiroki al mismo tiempo.

-¿No recuerdas nada? –pregunta el trajeado.

-¿Sobre qué?

XXXXXX

-Mi nombre es Usami Fuyohiko –comienza una vez que los tres estaban sentados tomando café. –, y tu y yo nos conocemos desde que yo nací. –explica.

-No creo que eso sea posible. –dice Hiroki un poco nervioso. –Us- digo, Akihiko-san es mucho más joven que usted.

-Pues, no. –dice el señor con calma. –Akihiko debe de tener unos setenta y cinco años de edad. –declara con mucha calma dejando a Hiroki con la boca abierta y al otro con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Usagi-san comenzó a reírse con un tono de nerviosismo. –No, he de tener unos veintinueve o veintiocho.

-Ni siquiera estás seguro si tienes veintinueve o veintiocho. –dice Fuyohiko tomando su café. –Y tendiendo en cuenta las otras habilidades sobre naturales que ya estoy seguro que conoces sin saber como. La verdad, esto encaja.

-¿Quién soy yo? –le pregunta entonces al darse cuenta que no había manera de que fuera falso.

Hiroki no tenía idea de que estaba pasando, simplemente se limito a sentarse y a escuchar, era la única cosa que podía hacer.

-Naciste en el treinta y siete y en el sesenta y seis desapareciste. –le explica. –, yo tenía ocho años entonces, ah, eres mi tío.

-Tu tío….

-Fue entonces que el día que desapareciste aparecieron el conejo blanco y el conejo negro. –dice para que el peligris se sorprendiera.

-¿Negro? –soltó confuso. –Por lo que yo sé, me transformo en el conejo blanco, entonces quien es el negro?

-Mi otro tío. –contesta enseguida.

-¿Él también desapareció? –pregunta Hiroki interesado en el tema.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué desaparecieron, en primer lugar? –vuelve a preguntar el castaño antes de que el peligris lo hiciera.

-Por lo que mi padre me había contado, es porque los hermanos hicieron enojar al juguetero. –cuenta el hombre con nostalgia en la voz. Lo hacía parecer un cuento de hadas.

-¿Juguetero? –soltó Usagi-san con la expresión que decía _"Yo he escuchado eso antes."_ Pero simplemente el tratar de recordar era meramente inútil.

-Entonces –sigue Hiroki. –, por hacer enojar al juguetero, este les maldijo?

-Sí. –contesta como si fuese un tema normal, el cual parece como si se lo supiese de memoria.

-Pero, si todo lo que dices es cierto…. –empieza Usagi-san. – ¿Tienes algo con que pueda creerte? –pregunta amenazante.

-Claro. –dice tomando una foto del mueble a lado suyo. –Toma.

Al tomar la fotografía, el peligris y el castaño en seguida la examinaron atentamente para definir que era. Y fue entonces, que Usagi-san reconoció la fotografía, era la misma que la del libro solo que completa, el chico sentado en la silla con el peluche de conejo, y justo a lado suyo, el mismo Usagi-san sonriente para la foto.

-Esa foto la tomaron en mi cumpleaños ocho, el día que desapareciste –le explica Fuyohiko. –pero, al final regresaste con mi tío, y ambos tenían forma de conejo.

-¿No sabes más detalles? –le pregunta regresándole la fotografía.

-Solo mi tío Haruhiko. –dice para que este lo mirara sin comprender. –Tu hermano, el conejo negro.

-Oh. –soltó. – ¿Dónde está él ahora?

-Lo ignoro, pero sé que no es un conejo. –le asegura. – ¿Por qué no te quedas hasta que regrese? –le ofrece.

Al principio, el mayor no contesto mientras Hiroki lo observaba asombrado por la invitación que obviamente no era para él. –Sí, de hecho necesito un lugar donde quedarme, pero me gustaría hacer algo primero. –dice poniéndose de pie.

-Muy bien. –dice Fuyohiko poniéndose de pie. –Entonces, te daré lo que necesites, eh, celular, un poco de dinero…. ¿Recuerdas como conducir?

-Sí, muchas gracias. –dice cuando recibió las llaves del auto. –Vámonos.

Hiroki en seguida le siguió sin repelar, todo había sido tan confuso. Tanta información llegar de tan solo un tirón era algo muy pesado. Incluso para Usagi-san.

Para cuando llegaron a fuera de la mansión, un carro deportivo rojo les estaba esperando, con las puertas abiertas.

-Su auto, Señor. –declara el mayordomo a Usagi-san.

-Gracias. –dice con una expresión monótona mientras que Hiroki no dejaba su expresión de asombro.

-¿A- a dónde iremos? –pregunta el castaño una vez en el auto.

-A la Petite. –dice Usagi-san muy serio.

-Oye… ¿Estás bien?

Usagi-san no contestó, simplemente era que su mente no podía contestar de lo ocupada que estaba por la única pregunta que invadía su mente en ese instante:

_¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada?_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! ヾ(･ω･*)ﾉ si así fue, dejen Review! :D **

**Bueno, también me gustaría pedirles que voten en mi profile para el próximo trabajo que quieran que haga**

**es sobre cual serie podría hacer... No es como si me hubiera cansado de hacer Romantica, no claro que no, es solo que me gustaría tener variedad :3**

**Bueno! los veo después! :D **

**Besos! **** (´****･****ω****･****`)**

**Manny H. **


	8. Infeliz

**Hola mis queridos lectores! :D Los extrañe mucho x3**

**Primero, antes de noticias y explicaciones este capitulo va dedicado a mis dos nuevas amigas Yukiona y Arum :)**

**Las quiero niñas. :D **

**Bueno, regresado a lo habitual, noticias? Eh, no, creo que no. :I **

**En ese caso, por favor disfruten el capitulo :D **

* * *

Infeliz 

_-¿Por qué es tan difícil admitir que me amas? _

_-¡Nunca he sentido algo como esto! ¡Ni siquiera sé si esto es amor! _

Misaki no pudo tragar esa última palomita de mantequilla que se había metido a la boca, el haber escuchado esos diálogos de la película, por poco le provocaron un ahogamiento de primera clase. Rápido, duro y sobretodo y que no se olvide, por favor, doloroso. Viendo al personaje con atención, el chico solo pensó de manera superficial.

_¿Por qué simplemente no lo admite? Digo, han estado juntos, y no es como si ella dejará que cualquiera la besara de esa manera…. _– Definitivamente eso le sonaba familiar, pero para Misaki, su caso era diferente, claro, _muy_ distinto. ¿Cuáles eran sus puntos a favor? Uno, no lo conocía del todo. Dos, cómo había de saber que de verdad era algo serio? Misaki no tenía experiencia alguna, pero claro, tercera y última, Usagi-san parecía tener la suficiente experiencia en todo ese territorio.

_-Esta bien tener miedo…._ –le escucha decir el otro personaje de esa película.

-Esto parece un chiste. –suspiró el ojo-esmeralda con una expresión malhumorada, de hecho, Misaki llevaba molesto… no, molesto no, se sentía descompuesto e irritable desde al menos unos dos días, para ser un poco exactos. Llevaba encerrado en su habitación todo el día, solo salía para hacer la comida y para trabajar, pero en seguida regresaba a su cueva para no salir.

¿Por qué? Simple.

Usagi-san no había aparecido desde que salió con Hiroki-san, quien por cierto regreso a la Petite solo diciendo que el peligris necesitaba estar solo. Simplemente no era justo, Misaki estaba teniendo problemas para dormir, desde la última vez, este solía levantarse a media noche para tomar otra mitad de las pastillas para dormir de Takahiro, ya llevaba, con este, tres días en los que había tomado esa droga para dormir.

De repente se escucha la puerta de la entrada del departamento abrirse, definitivamente era Takahiro. Misaki desde su cuarto podía escuchar los pasos de su hermano moverse por ahí, de hecho, los escuchaba tan bien que podía decir en que parte estaba, hacía donde iba y que es lo que podría estar haciendo. Se paró en la cocina, raro, estaba parado frente a la mesa sin hacer nada más, de repente se dio la vuelta para caminar hasta el cuarto de Misaki. No tocó, no lo necesito, habló con un tono molesto que solo usaba para personas ajenas, pero esta vez…

-¡MISAKI! ¿CREES QUE SOLO SOY UN PERRO QUE ALIMENTAR? ¿CREES QUE AL DEJAR LA COMIDA HECHA NO ME IMPORTARÁ Y PENSARÉ QUE TODO ESTÁ BIEN? ¡SAL DE UNA VEZ!

Misaki no contestó, esté estaba atónito, jamás en su vida su hermano le había hablado de esa manera tan… fuerte. Se sentía aturdido, no quería verle, no quería escucharle. Por alguna razón hacía lo que hacía.

-Misaki…. –soltó con dolor en la voz. –Por favor. Háblame.

El chico no se inmutó. Para nada, es más se acurrucó más en su cama para no decir y por supuesto no pensar en nada, es más, eso era exactamente lo que quería, no pensar en nada y tampoco hacer nada. Eso simplemente sonaba perfecto.

Nada.

Para Takahiro, era lo peor. Desde que tenía memoria se podría decir que el Misaki que él conocía era enérgico y sobretodo cariñoso, gritando una y otra vez 'Nii-Chan'. Ese era su Misaki, tan lindo, amoroso… tan Misaki.

Fue entonces que el hermano mayor de los Takahashi se propuso a pensar. Eso era lo que tenía que hacer, pensar. Qué era lo que podía hacer para ayudar a Misaki. Tenía que haber algo, lo que sea.

Pensado en el sillón de la televisión fue cuando se le ocurrió algo, pero el pelinegro no pudo evitar poner una muy mala cara debido a la idea.

-¿No habrá otra manera? –pensó molesto al levantarse. Sin decir nada salió del departamento dejando que el chico se diera cuenta por el ruido que hacía al salir de ahí. Eso era más que suficiente.

XXXXXXX

Usagi-san estaba tranquilamente tomando un café expreso en la Petite, solo, en la mesa de la esquina donde nadie lo podía molestar ni viceversa. Shinobu, que seguía en la caja registradora, observaba la mirada inquieta del peligris.

-Todavía no se ha transformado en… eso, verdad? –le pregunta Miyagi parándose detrás del rubio.

-No…. –suelta el joven observando a Usagi-san con atención. –Lo cual me preocupa… No se estará esforzando de más, verdad?

-Es capaz…. –suspira el pelinegro. –De hecho, no ha dicho nada de lo que pasó con Hiroki, o sí?

-Nada de nada…. –le dice preocupado. –Es más, Misaki tampoco le ha preguntado nada… Creo que le hace sentir inseguro.

-¿De quién estamos hablando, de nuevo?

-Misaki, tonto. –Miyagi rodó los ojos, ese tipo de cosas eran muy de Shinobu el cambiar el tema de esa manera tan… rápida, sí esa era la manera adecuada de llamarlo.

-Mmh. –Miyagi observo a su cliente, ahora habitual, suspirando mientras observaba su café. Usagi-san era la completa imagen del tormento. Se le notaba por completo que algo le estaba atormentando mentalmente, sea lo que sea, dejaba una muy mala aura y a los otros clientes no les gustaba estar sentados cerca de eso. – ¡Usami-san! –le llama haciendo que Shinobu volteara a verle y también el mencionado. –Ven para acá.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le pregunta el peligris una vez que ya estaba de frente a la caja registradora.

-No me gusta tu actitud. –dice sin rodeos haciendo que Shinobu volteara a ver a su amante con un rostro de reproche.

-¿Mi actitud? –pregunta Usagi-san.

-Sí, tu actitud. –le dice encarándose a él. –Estás ahuyentando a mi clientes, señor bigotes.

Usagi-san no contestó, principalmente podía sentir como la mirada asesina se formaba en su rostro por el apodo que el pelinegro le acababa de dar en ese mero instante, segundo era, porque sabía bien que tenía algo de razón, cuando uno siente algo, y fuerte, se lo refleja a los demás, lo quiera o no. Para colmo, Usagi-san no pudo contestar ya que se prosiguió a tomar una muy buena bocanada de aire para soltarla con tranquilidad. –Tienes razón. –admite el peligris. –Lo siento, hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarte?

-Pues…. –soltó Miyagi observándolo bien. –Sí. Hay algo. –dijo con una sonrisa.

XXXXXX

Takahashi Takahiro caminaba por la calle de la ciudad con una expresión de angustia y preocupación esperando que un milagro le cayera de la nada… Como si eso fuera a suceder. Para sorpresa del buen hombre de oficina, se encontró con un café. Parecía lindo, y a las chicas parecía gustarles. Volteando a ver el titulo, este puso una expresión de disgusto.

-La Petite Cafetire. –lee con esfuerzo.

-Es "_La Petite Cafetière_", en realidad. –escucha detrás de él con un tono francés en la palabra que no pudo leer. Takahiro se volteo para ver a quien lo había corregido para darse el susto de su vida.

Un conejo, o más bien, era alguien en una botarga de conejo. El conejo estaba parado justo a lado de él con una bandeja llena de galletas de muchos tipos, era una imagen muy graciosa. El conejo estaba en realidad trajeado con corbata y lo demás mientras sostenía los postres con una pose bastante cordial.

-Eh, gracias. –dice Takahiro. – ¿En qué idioma esta?

-Francés. –le explica. –… ¿Quiere una galleta? –le pregunta el conejo un poco nervioso.

Takahiro en seguida volteo a ver las galletas con atención para que soltara una sonrisa llena de nostalgia.

-Claro. –dice tomando una y comiéndosela con ganas. –Definitivamente las hizo él…. –suspiró saboreando la galleta. – ¿Trabajas aquí? –le pregunta con una sonrisa amable.

-Eh…. Solo por hoy. –le contesta con velocidad.

-Mh. Entonces, supongo que no conoces al que hizo estás galletas. –asegura Takahiro.

El conejo no dijo nada por un momento mientras observaba al pelinegro atesorar la galleta con calma.

-Sí lo conozco. –dice el conejo con calma.

-¿Lo haces? ¿De veras? –le pregunta un poco sorprendido.

-Sí. –asiente con firmeza.

-¿Verdad a que tiene un don en la cocina? –comienza Takahiro.

-Estoy seguro que tiene muchos otros dones. –afirma el conejo.

Takahiro en seguida volteo a verle con confusión. Jamás en la vida había escuchado a alguien que no fuera él hablar de su hermano de esa manera.

-Sí…. –suspira el pelinegro. –Los tiene.

-¿No quiere pasar a tomar un café? –le invita el hombre de la botarga para que Takahiro se riera un poco. –N… Bueno. No me hará daño ver en qué tipo de lugar trabaja.

Ambos entraron a la cafetería donde Miyagi en seguida volteo a ver quienes entraba para abrir los ojos como platos al ver las pequeñas señas del conejo, entonces como si todo estuviera planeado, por lo raro que suene, no lo estaba, este ansistió comprendiendo a la perfección lo que quería decir.

El conejo en seguida llevó a Takahiro a una mesa donde sabía que estaría cómodo y donde Miyagi podía verlos con mucha claridad.

De repente, antes de que Takahiro dijera otra cosa, el conejo se quitó la cabeza de la botarga dejando ver a la persona que el pelinegro no quería ver por nada del mundo.

-Usami-san. –suspiró el mayor de los Takahashi.

-Buenas. –saluda Usagi-san cortésmente.

-Algo me decía que eras tú. –gruñe mientras fruncía el seño.

-Me halaga. –suspira con un tono sarcástico.

En el momento en el que el peligris se sentó justo en frente de Takahiro, el silencio fue sepulcral, hasta tal punto que Miyagi podía sentir que la actitud de Usagi-san no era nada, en comparación a la del mayor de los Takahashi.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta de repente Takahiro sorprendiendo a Usagi-san.

-¿Porque qué? –pregunta el peligris haciendo una seña a Miyagi para que trajera algo de tomar.

-¿Por qué Misaki? –se explico más en el momento en el que Miyagi les dio una malteada a cada uno.

Al principio, Usagi-san no contesto con velocidad, se veía por completo que estaba pensando, pero en _qué_? Se preguntaba Takahiro mientras le clavaba las estacas de mirada. Usagi-san estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos como lo está uno en el agua, parecía que no respiraba, parecía no necesitarlo, por el momento en que sí tuvo contacto visual con Takahiro, se podía sentir quien tenía la mirada más fuerte, más pesada… Cómo si fuesen depredadores tratando de intimidarse para dar por decidido al ganador. Fue entonces que Takahiro desvió la mirada con brusquedad.

-Oh. –soltó Shinobu mientras Miyagi saltaba del susto al notar de golpe la presencia del joven. –Eso da miedo.

-Porque…. –comenzó el peligris. –Cuando estaba solo, olvidado, _tirado_, Misaki fue el único que se arrodillo ayudarme. –dice con la mirada llena de aprecio. Takahiro se quedó callado, parecía como si esperara más que eso, se quedo recargado en la silla con los brazos cruzado mientras en toda esa posición estaba el carácter critico de los Takahashi. Usagi-san al notar eso, se dio cuenta que tenía que explicarse más, Takahiro tenía por completo el rostro de _"¿Eso es todo?" _era molesto. –Yo…. Estuve solo mucho tiempo, ni si quiera sabía quien era ni de donde venía... Misaki fue la única persona que se preocupó por mí, para antes de que me diera cuenta, él era en lo único que estaba pensando todo el día. –dice para darse cuenta que en cualquier momento se quedaría mudo. –Él es lo que me hace falta y lo que no soy. Lo necesito.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo necesitas? –contraataca Takahiro. No le gustaba nada el tono de Usagi-san. –Misaki aun es muy joven, necesita estar en casa donde está su familia.

_¿Qué familia? ¿Tú? _Usagi-san se ahorró esos pensamientos. –No sé que te hizo pensar que Misaki está en familia al estar solo en casa _todo _el día con el pensamiento de que su hermano probablemente no regrese para el día siguiente. –dice con un tono de cortante.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? –pregunta Takahiro molesto.

-No estoy insinuando nada –dice con un tono burlón. –, solo creo que Misaki era infeliz tanto como yo lo era antes de encontrarnos.

-¿Infeliz? ¿Qué te hace pensar que él es infeliz?

-¿No estarías infeliz estando solo todo el tiempo?

_¡SLASH! _

Takahiro tenía el brazo extendido con su vaso completamente vacío mientras tenía la mirada fija en Usagi-san.

El peligris no tenía el rostro sorprendido, en realidad, este se encontraba empapado de la malteada de fresa helada. Menos mal no tenía su traje puesto más que una simple camiseta blanca.

-Yo…. –soltó Takahiro al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. – ¡Lo siento! –dice levantándose con velocidad para salir corriendo de ahí.

XXXXXX

En medio de la oscuridad, Misaki abrió los ojos dándose cuenta que se había quedado dormido con la televisión encendida. Con todas las fuerzas que tenía a su disposición, logró centrarse para observar alrededor, para hacerse una idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado y de si al menos su habitación estaba igual. Sí, todo seguí igual. Viendo que absolutamente nada había cambiando, se lanzó a su almohada para rodar en la cama y caer al suelo.

Sintió dolor, pero no el suficiente para quejarse, ni para decir que le dolió, porque en realidad, eso no era lo que quería, Misaki no quería sentir nada de ahora en adelante. Tirado en ese suelo sin nada que hacer, volteo a ver debajo de su cama para ver un montón de juguetes de felpa, y entonces ahí quebró.

-Usagi-san…. –soltó el chico con los ojos vidriosos en lágrimas. De forma automática, el joven castaño agarró el primer juguete que tenía a la mano, un gran oso de felpa, tan suave y tibio… Tanta falta le hacía un calor, demasiada falta. – ¡Usagi-san! –sollozó adhiriendo al oso a su pecho con fuerza.

Jamás en su vida había vuelto a llorar de esa manera, no desde los primeros días que Takahiro le había dejado solo, que fue cuando este estaba en primaria; Misaki se sentía solo, abandonado y lo peor de todo, es que no tenía el valor de decirlo. No se perdonaría el quejarse con Takahiro o con Usagi-san el hecho de que se sentía solo, pero el hecho de que se sentía solo, era algo ni si quiera él mismo podía ignorar.

-Usagi-san…. –suspiró antes de quedarse dormido.

Para su propia decepción, él había causado todo eso, sabía que Misaki se sentía mal por todo lo que había pasado pero jamás pensó que había sido tanto. Takahiro estaba por entrar en estado de pánico, definitivamente no sabía que hacer. El estar parado frente la puerta de la habitación del chico no le ayudaba en nada, por esa mera razón se propinó en irse a su cuarto mientras soltaba gruñidos.

_Tal vez debí hacer las pases con ese pervertido cuando tuve la oportunidad. _–pensó Takahiro con un muy mal humor. El tan solo imaginar que probablemente ese hombre tenía razón le provocaba la sangre hervir.

Misaki estaba triste, tenía que admitirlo, era por eso que ya en pocas ocasiones platicaban, en las que Misaki pedía ayuda, el hecho de que dejara la escuela sin avisarle y mucho más, la necesidad de tener un amante…

_¿Todas esas cosas habrán surgido porque yo lo abandoné?_ –Pensó viendo el techo. –Mh… No. –bufó. –Misaki puede que esté en una fase o algo así. –de nuevo, el lado ignorante y despreocupado de Takahashi Takahiro tomo el control.

* * *

**Les gustó? **

**Si es un sí, dejen Review! :D **

**De nuevo, les pediré que voten en mi profile para el próximo trabajo :D **

**Vamos! Voten! x3 **

**Les mandó un muy gran saludo y espero vernos pronto :D**

**Besos**

**Manny H.**


	9. Juego

**Hola! :D Lamento la demora. UvU**

**Bueno, por dónde empiezo? Eh, bueno, he de decirles que desde el Lunes anterior, yo entré a clases.**

**Así es! Eso significa que ya no tendré tanto tiempo como antes para escribir tanto como publicar los caps :S **

**Pero me esforzaré para hacerlo entre tiempos! :D **

**En ese caso, por favor, disfruten esté capitulo. :)**

* * *

Juego

Bendito sea el momento en que Takahiro salió corriendo de la casa al trabajo por la nueva propuesta de proyecto. Misaki, por alguna extraña razón se sentía relajado y aliviado de que la casa haya vuelto hacer totalmente suya de nuevo, el silencio que venía de cada lado del lugar era lo que lo ponía más contento. Y así, sin las ataduras verbales de su hermano mayor, el ojo-esmeralda tomó un baño para salir arreglado listo para salir.

_Voy por Usagi-san. _–se aseguró a si mismo.

No era como si ahora estuviera en trato de odio con su hermano o algo parecido, pero se podía afirmar que Misaki no estaba de acuerdo con todo. –_Es que no me entiende. –_Se decía una y otra vez, lo cual era de algún modo gracioso, porque era curioso. Misaki jamás había querido golpear a su hermano. Jamás. Nunca pensó en eso. A parte de toda la angustia que se le había invadido en los últimos días debido a la falta de calor, se sentía contento de haber discutido con su hermano. Era como si, se estuviera permitiendo el conocerse aun mejor. Tan solo un poco más. Eso, de alguna manera era sano para Misaki, el estar conciente que era capas de defender sus deseos y caprichos…. Tan solo un poco, aun que la necesidad de hacerlo era casi implacable, tenía que hacerlo. Con eso era razón más que suficiente para desobedecer a Takahiro.

Al salir de los departamentos, notó que la ciudad estaba nublada por las grises nueves que parecían estar en medio de los edificios y de las casa. Era extraño. Aun que se le notaba en su rostro toda aquella seguridad, Misaki no podía evitar sentirse de algún modo inseguro, pues, como era de costumbre, él solo se creaba los argumentos necesarios para convencerse en que las cosas podrían salir mal, por ello Misaki tenía miedo. Le temía a lo que podía pasar en cualquier momento en el que viera a Usagi-san.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, el chico se encontraba en el parque donde encontró al conejo de felpa, pareciera como si ese lugar fuera algo antiguo o algo que dejara marca en todo suceso importante de la vida de Misaki.

_¿Qué es esa sensación? _–se preguntó nervioso al notar que todo el lugar se encontraba abandonado, eso no estaba así la última vez que fue ahí. Era extraño, muy extraño.

Era extraño, sí, demasiado, pero había en todo eso un aura familiar, tibia y caprichosa, por alguna razón. Misaki sin saber porqué, se fue a los columpios del parque para comenzar a jugar con ellos. No conocía la razón de lo estaba haciendo, pero sentía que debía de hacerlo, para su sorpresa, se estaba divirtiendo; era reconfortable, de algún modo. Le hacía recordar cuando era niño y Takahiro lo llevaba muy seguido al parque para que jugaran. Que memorias… le recordaba la época en la que sus padres aun estaban con vida y cuando los cuatro eran felices.

Misaki hizo una mueca mientras detuvo e columpio para mirar al suelo. Por un momento el chico podía jurar que se sentía horrible consigo mismo, ya le parecía algo normal.

-Uhg… Señor llévame ahora. –soltó con desdén volteando al cielo nublado con los ojos cerrados para sentir la brisa.

-Ah… ¿Y desde cuando te hiciste tan infeliz? –le preguntan de repente le preguntan desde arriba. Misaki abrió los ojos en pánico, había jurado que estaba completamente solo en ese parque, no necesitó voltear desde donde su cabeza estaba centrada, vio a una mujer parada en el tuvo de columpio flexionada hacía abajo para ver al chico a la cara, de cabello anaranjado, que se veía extenso y con mucho volumen, tenía ella con un traje rojo, de saco, pantalón y botas, e incluso un sombrero de copa con un chaleco color mostaza con rayas azules. La mujer parecía ser sacada de un circo.

_Cirquera_. –pensó Misaki sin decir nada, estaba atónito. – ¿Cómo….? –comenzó sin saber qué.

-Cálmate. –le dice una vez de frente de Misaki para sacarle un susto espantoso, el suficiente para tirarlo del columpio y lastimarse. – ¿Estás bien?

-¿Cómo es qué….? Estabas ahí y ahora aquí… -dice Misaki completamente confundido.

-Jeje… Lo siento, niño. –se disculpa con una sonrisa burlona. –Me presentaré. –anuncia dando un salto para atrás mientras se quitaba el sombrero. –Mi nombre es Eri Aikawa. –dice con una reverencia.

-¿Ai…? –comienza Misaki para fuera interrumpido por la pelirroja al tomar el rostro del joven entre sus manos para verle los ojos con atención.

-Mmm... –Aikawa observaba los ojos de Misaki como si estuviese leyendo algo con mucha atención y fuerza. – ¡Ya esta! –dice soltando a Misaki con fuerza para alejarlo de ella. –Eres Takahashi Misaki, pareces ser un muy buen chico. –dice con una sonrisa. –Mucho gusto en conocerte.

-¿Qué…. Cómo….? –Misaki no pudo completar.

-Ya calma…. –le dice tocándole el hombro. –Solo quería ver que tipo de persona había adoptado al conejo blanco. –dice con una sonrisa gentil. –Pero, he de advertirte algo –dice de repente con una expresión seria y fría. – El conejo negro viene para acá.

-¿Eh? –soltó el ojo-esmeralda sin comprender.

-Bueno. –dice saltando para atrás de nuevo alejándose de Misaki. –Espero verte de nuevo para jugar, Takahashi Misaki. –dice desapareciendo por completo.

-¿Qué acaba de….? –soltó Misaki cayendo de rodillas.

XXXXXX

Saber lo que quería decir todo lo de su pasado, presente y acciones por las que ha estado pasando Usagi-san, eran una de las cosas más complicadas con las que se había topado en su _larga _vida. Bueno, para ponerlo simple, él opinaba que ya debería estar en un asilo, para su edad, pero ese cuerpo joven por siempre jamás se lo permitiría; debido a esas _ganas _por tomar el cuerpo de Misaki y hacerlo suyo lo más rápido posible, parecían ser simples mentiras ante sus ojos. ¿Por qué?

Todo, aparentemente, se lo decía el instinto llamado _déjà vu_. Había algo en todo esto, que se le hacía horriblemente familiar, no sabía porqué y tampoco se le ocurría alguna manera de explicarlo, pero sentía que algo malo llegaría a pasar en el momento en que se le ocurra tomar a Misaki como un postre… el hecho de hacerlo prohibido era más interesante.

Vagando solo junto con su alma, Usagi-san se vio de camino al parque donde Misaki le encontró en la distintiva colonia de los departamentos. Estaba en camino a casa de Misaki, y todo eso fue algo casi inconciente.

_El cuerpo me está jugando bromas de muy mal gusto. _–se decía cuando estaba por dar la vuelta, pero algo lo detuvo. Era como si estuviera oliéndolo, parecía ser parte de si mismo, pero al voltear a un lado, lo vio.

Ahí estaba Misaki sentado en uno de los columpios de ese parque, donde parecía ser un lugar de encuentro solo para ellos porque no aparentaba venir alguien y mucho menos que a la gente le importase.

-Misaki. –llamó casi corriendo hacía él.

-Usagi-san. –soltó el chico sin creerlo cuando volteo a verle. Podía sentir que empezaría a llorar en cualquier momento, simplemente no era justo.

¿Por qué la vida le hacía estas cosas?

_Que importa. _

Ambos se unieron en un abrazo, lleno de amor, de cariño, como si hubiesen estado separados meses y a kilómetros, esas ansias de estar de nuevo pegados el uno al otro era tan intenso… lo suficiente como para hacer que Misaki actuara más de la cuenta, y sin que Usagi-san se diera cuenta, el ojo-esmeralda estaba abrazado al cuerpo del mayor, pero era diferente.

La manera en la que Misaki se había pegado a Usagi-san era tan delicada y suave, donde haciéndose el tonto, el castaño paseo sus manos en toda la espalda del mayor, sintiéndola, saboreándola y por supuesto aprendiéndosela de memoria, y entonces cuando sus ojos se toparon, no lo pudieron evitar más.

La ansiedad de saborearse el uno al otro no era algo que se pudiera ignorar, era como si el cuerpo lo pidiera a gritos, tan fuertes que ni salían de la boca y se movían por voluntad, un beso tan tierno y lleno de… a lo que Misaki decía, _ganas. _Era como si se besaran por primera vez, era tan diferente, tan apasionado, tan ansioso tan… tan _nuevo_.

-Usagi-san…. –suspiró el joven. – ¿Dónde has estado?

-Ah…. Buscando sobre mí. –dice escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del menor. Amaba hacer eso, era donde el olor del chico era más fuerte y así asfixiarse de Misaki.

-¡Ah! –soltó el ojo-esmeralda sorprendido. – ¿Qué hallaste? –preguntó emocionado por saber.

-Cosas…. –suspira para provocar que el chico hiciera una mueca. –Mi familia.

-¿Tienes una familia? –preguntó con el rostro blanco.

-Sí, un sobrino. –dice sin verle, Misaki por poco se para el corazón, pero solo fue un susto.

-Me alegra. –soltó el joven. –Parece que incluso ya no tienes que quedarte en mi casa.

-Ni podría hacerlo. –le asegura. –No te he visto en tanto…. –dice profundizando su rostro en el pecho del castaño para olfatear su esencia.

-Usagi-san…. –soltó Misaki sintiendo que su rostro se pintaba de rojo con velocidad al toparse con los ojos del mayor. De nuevo con las miradas entrelazadas, Usagi-san, tomó el rostro del ojo-esmeralda para tener sus labios a centímetros de otro.

-¿Akihiko? –escucha detrás de ellos.

Ambos voltearon a ver quien había hablado para encontrarse con un completo desconocido, con el cabello café oscuro y de lentes, con un traje tan elegante como el de mismo Usagi-san.

-¿Eh? –soltó Misaki sonrojado por completo.

-Yo te conozco. –dice Usagi-san enderezándose mientras Misaki entraba en pánico.

-Duh. –bufó. –Me halaga que después de dos décadas me reconozcas, hermanito. –dice en tono burlón.

-Tú…. –soltó Usagi-san sorprendido. –Haruhiko.

-¿Quién? –susurró Misaki detrás de Usagi-san.

-Mi hermano mayor. –dice Usagi-san sin quitarle la vista de encima a Haruhiko.

-¿EH?

-Cálmate –dice el mayor de los Usami. –, no puedes dejar de verme como una amenaza al menos una vez? –dice con una sonrisa de mal gusto.

Por alguna razón, Misaki sentía que algo así pasaría, todo eso lo presentía por la visita de esa joven que parecía ser cirquera…. Para colmo, Usagi-san se le vía muy molesto o más bien irritado, por alguna razón Misaki sentía que todo iba a empeorar a partir de este encuentro.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! :D **

**Si así fue, ya saben! Dejen Review! ;D**

**También, sigan votando en mi profile! decidan! :D **

**Espero vernos pronto! Y que tenga todo el tiempo para escribir lo siguiente! **

**Ah, y feliz inicio de clases! ;D hahahaha**


	10. De Todos los Momentos

**Hola! :D **

**Lamento la demora, uds. saben D: La escuela, el trabajo y los deberes apenas me dan tiempo! D: **

**Pero cumplo! ¿No? ¿No...? D: **

**Bueno, disfrútenlo! :D**

* * *

De Todos los Momentos

Pareciera como si todo lo que estaba pasando era un chiste, de los que son de muy mal gusto. Takahashi Misaki estaba caminando de camino a la Petite Cafetière con un muy mal humor en su actitud. ¿Por qué? De nuevo, como en todos los casos de la vida del ojo-esmeralda parecían ser de los más sencillos del mundo, la respuesta era simple; Usagi-san que al parecer su verdadero nombre _sí _era Usami Akihiko, estaba actuando de bestia en el parque contra un hombre que se dice ser su hermano mayor. _¡Fantástico! ¡Maravilloso! ¡Fabuloso! ¡Esplendido!_ –justo cuando tenían un momento para ellos solos, llega de la nada un desconocido para hacerle a vida de cuadritos... pero, era realmente su culpa? Aun que todo lo parezca, no necesariamente querría decir eso. Desde ya hace un tiempo, Usagi-san había estado muy alterado, su reacción era completamente normal… no?

Para cuando Misaki cayó en cuenta, estaba parado frente a su destino, esperando por absolutamente nada.

_Entonces… ¿Le doy su espacio, acaso? _–pensó rápidamente Misaki mientras estaba parado frente a la Petite.

Pues, qué era exactamente lo que tenía que perder? ¿Era necesario hacer tanto caos por ello? ¿Realmente era tan importante? Fue entonces, que Misaki soltó un suspiro, de los pesados, de los aliviados, de los que dejaban un sentimiento de tranquilidad al darse cuenta de que no había nada de que preocuparse, pues, después de tan buenos argumentos con los que se convenció, el castaño se dio la vuelta a casa. A descansar, a olvidar los problemas un poco, o tan solo en pensarlos como se bebían… Debía de haber hecho toda aquella reflexión antes, para tranquilizarse, para no sacarse otro susto, pero no. Tenía que al menos verle… ¿Eran realmente tan grandes sus ganas de verle?

Misaki hizo una mueca al toparse frente al aparador de una tienda de juguetes, llena de peluches de animales, osos, perros, gatos, pájaros y por supuesto, no faltaba, conejos. El cual, los diseños de esos animales era como el de Usagi-san, esa juguetería sí que tenía territorio…

…_pero, entonces, qué tenía que ver con Usagi-san? ¿Con Aikawa-san? ¿Haruhiko-san? ¿Con migo?_ –Misaki no tenía idea de cómo contestarse así mismo, todo esto parecía ser un gran enigma donde todos eran parte de ello menos él. ¿Es gracioso?

En ese caso, qué era lo que le traía tanto a Usagi-san?

_Su calor, no puedo con ello, tiene que ser eso…. _

¿Es eso?

…_._

-¿Misaki? –escucha detrás suyo, esa voz tan familiar... _Demonios._ Ni modo. – ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en casa.

-Nii-chan…. –soltó Misaki dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa torpe al ver la cara de preocupación de su hermano, por supuesto, qué más podría pensar Takahiro al verlo cerca del lugar donde sabe que no quiere que esté? –Es solo que salí a caminar, necesitaba caminar. –dice desviando la mirada. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de todos los momentos apareces TÚ en este? _de repente, Takahiro tomó al chico en brazos sorprendiéndole por completo.

-Gracias al cielo vuelves a ser Misaki. –dice con el tono aliviado. Eso, sí que fue totalmente inesperado. Takahiro en serio había notado el cambio radical de actitud, pero realmente sabía el porqué? ¿Sabía que la razón por la que Misaki estaba triste era porque le había separado de Usagi-san? ¿Tenía al menos _una _idea? ¿Una? ¿No?

_No me sorprende. _–Misaki, tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que te lleve a un lugar a comer algo? –le pregunta con el tono que usaba cuando eran niños. Al darse cuanta del tono, supo que habría mucha diferencia, _Takahiro no tenía idea_.

-N- no. –soltó el joven. –La verdad, quisiera estar solo para pensar, discúlpame, Nii-chan.

Takahiro en seguida puso una cara de pocos amigos para observar a Misaki alejarse de él con lentitud. Tal escena era tan fuerte para el hermano mayor de los Takahashi que no podía evitar sentir culpa, la suficiente como pare preguntarse así mismo: _¿Realmente es mi culpa?_

Pero, en serio. ¿A quién se engaña? Takahashi Takahiro era del tipo de persona que no encuentra culpa sin importar cuanto mire… siempre y cuando se trate de él mismo.

Y así, el pelinegro se quedo solo. Sin su hermano y con la _poca _culpa que le quedaba, no era para presumir, pero en serio, era realmente suya?

_Nah_.

Solo y preocupado por su hermano menor, Takahiro se decidió por irse por lo que más le gusta. A beber. _¿De día? ¿Estará bien hacer eso? _–se preguntó viendo su reflejo. ¿Qué tenía que perder? Ya había terminado su trabajo, su hermano tenía llave, tenía dinero en la cartera y, la verdad, no maneja nada mal el alcohol, entonces… ¿Qué esperas? Y así, como dicen los jóvenes, _Takahiro se fue agarrar el pedo_, se fue a su bar favorito, donde ahí encontró a gente que eran sus amigos, con los que hablaba y se juntaba y demás… y se divirtió, como siempre que sale a hacer esas cosas, pero para su sorpresa no estaba ebrio, sin importar que tomara, simplemente no se le subía… Ni el tequila, ni el whisky, ni el sake, ni la cerveza y mucho menos el vino. Takahiro no encontraba su punto, hasta que dejó de tomar, no había como, pero estaba sobrio todavía. No era justo, porque cuando más quería estar ebrio, no podía, pareciera como si el mismo destino dijera: _Oh, no, está vez no. _–Y no era justo.

Y justo, cuando sentía más pena por si mismo, que por cierto ya eran como las ocho de la noche, Takahiro estaba recostado en una banca de las del parque viendo al cielo lleno de edificios brillantes que hacían olvidar de la existencia de las estrellas, cuando de repente una figura interrumpió su vista.

-¿Takahiro? –preguntó con un tono preocupado.

-¿Huh? –soltó el mencionado con mala actitud.

-Sí, eres tú. –soltó Usagi-san mientras se hacía para atrás a la vez que Takahiro se reacomodaba en la banca para verle mejor.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunta amenazante el pelinegro.

-Solo quería ver si te encontrabas bien, qué haría Misaki sino llegas a casa? –se explica con tono de regaño, pero al ver el rostro de escepticismo del otro en seguida agregó con un tono de desprecio. –supongo que nada, no es como si fuera la primera vez que su hermano no aparece, y ni muestra importancia.

-¿¡Qué es lo que quieres probar!? –pregunta Takahiro levantándose con fuerza para agarrarle del cuello de la camiseta a Usagi-san.

-Nada. –contesta viéndole a los ojos con calma. –No intento probar nada y mucho menos tu, o sí?

-¿¡Tú qué sabes de mí!? –pregunta con más fuerza mostrando los dientes de la ira.

-¡No necesito conocerte para saber que tan infeliz estás haciendo a Misaki! –contraataca empujándole para que le soltará.

-¡Misaki no es infeliz! –afirma con fuerza.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué dejó la escuela, entonces? ¿Por qué nunca está en casa? ¿Por qué jamás hace comida para dos? –le muestra la culpa. Takahiro no estaba acostumbrado a eso.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

-¡¿No lo tiene?!

-¡Cállate! –soltó para que entonces ambos se observarán jadeando por los gritos. De nuevo, las miradas malas y pesadas era lo que ambos tenían en sus rostros, de las miradas que eran capaces de matar a tan solo un movimiento en falso si estás fueran cuchillas, pistolas o navajas. Y con un suspiro, Takahiro cayó de nuevo, se acomodó en la banca para voltear a ver a Usagi-san. – ¿Qué tratas?

-¿Qué? –pregunta el peligris al notar que le llamaba a él.

-¿Qué tratas de mostrarme? –pregunta con la mirada molesta.

Usagi-san no contestó con velocidad, este le observó con tranquilad para suspirar en frente de Takahiro y arrodillarse para poder ver mejor su rostro. –Que en algún momento, me voy a llevar a Misaki muy lejos de ti, a donde sea feliz. –declara con la mirada muy seria.

Y para Takahiro, esa fue la declaración de guerra por parte de Usami Akihiko, la guerra por obtener lo más preciado de los dos, todo o nada.

_Buena Suerte. _

XXXXXX

Oh, vaya… Justo cuando podrían hacer la paz, estos no lo hicieron. ¿Por qué?

La ira ciega hasta al más astuto de los hombres, y más cuando está cae en emociones tan frágiles como el amor… En esa misma situación se encontraba Usagi-san mientras conducía su auto rojo. ¿A dónde iba? Él mismo se lo preguntaba. Para antes de que decidiera un destino, se encontró justo en los departamentos de Misaki.

_Oh. ¿Estará en casa? _–se preguntó saliendo del auto muy campante. Con toda la gracia de un amante subió hasta el piso que tanto conocía y tocó la puerta donde podía sentir la esencia del niño.

Esperó. Muy tranquilo. Sonriente. Y apuesto, por supuesto, como quería estar, como quería verse, como quería sentirse… por tener a Misaki en sus brazos, sintiendo su cabello en su mejilla, oliendo su cuello con tanta lujuria que mientras pudiera escuchar los suspiros del joven, que los tenía grabados de memoria, sabría exactamente como hacerlo suyo lentame-

-¿Usagi-san? –soltó Misaki abriendo la puerta sorprendiendo al peligris.

-Ah- Misaki…. –soltó el mayor regresando de sus laureles. –Que bueno que estás aquí. –suspira con felicidad en la voz.

Misaki no pudo evitar sonreír al verle y al escucharle, se le veía contento. – ¡Usagi-san! ¿Qué te trae aquí? –le pregunta preocupado.

-Las ganas de verte. –admite encogiéndose de hombros provocándole al chico un sonrojo de primera.

Con una risita nerviosa, el ojo-esmeralda en seguida comenzó a pasear su mirada para poder hablar. –Eh, quieres pasar? -dice abriendo la puerta detrás de él.

-Por supuesto. –dice abriéndose paso para tomar la mano de Misaki y llevárselo consigo. Y sin siquiera pensarlo, fue instintivo, Usagi-san llevó al castaño a su cuarto para tirarse a la cama con el chico justo debajo de él.

-¿Usagi-san? –soltó Misaki rojo hasta las orejas.

-Discúlpame. –dice mostrando una mirada llena de lujuria. Misaki tragó aire, sabía qué era lo que estaba a punto de pasar en ese mero instante y más al sentir la respiración de Usagi-san en su rostro por tenerlo tan cerca, al ver esos ojos violetas que gritaban por él y por sentirlo… Podía sentir que su corazón había comenzado a palpitar con fuerza, hace ya tiempo que no sentía su sangre moverse con tanta velocidad, del sentimiento de la adrenalina y la pasión en sus manos al enrollarlas en el cuello del peligris.

-¡U- Usagi-san! –soltó Misaki antes de juntar sus labios en un beso tan hambriento.

Usagi-san mostró ser el tranquilo como Misaki lo había previsto, pero podía sentir la ansiedad del mayor en el movimiento de sus bocas, de cómo la dominaba por completo, la saboreaba y sentía todo su calor através de ella. Fue en el momento en el que se separó para dejar al castaño respirar y dirigirse a su parte favorita, por ahora, el cuello. Lo besó, con delicadeza y despacio para que el joven se alterara al tacto tibio de la boca del mayor. El sentimiento de la lengua de Usagi-san en su piel era simplemente asfixiante. En ese mero acto, Usagi-san llevó su mano libre al pantalón de Misaki para comenzar a desabotonarlo mientras dejaba un puente de saliva al ir desabotonado la camiseta con la otra mano, el chico entró en pánico. – ¡U- Usagi-san! –soltó avergonzado tomando la mano del mayor. – ¡No!

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó curioso. Misaki no pudo hablar. Usagi-san en seguida observó al chico con tranquilidad para entonces suspirar y sonreír. –Entiendo.

-¿Eh? –soltó el chico sin comprender.

-Hay que llevarlo despacio. –dice recostando su oído en el pecho desnudo de Misaki para oír su corazón, latía rápido, tan pequeño, tan tibio, tan lindo, tan Misaki.

-¡No! –soltó el chico como si le hubieran quitado un juguete de pequeño. – ¡Puedo hacerlo! –dice con fuerza.

-No te esfuerces por mí, quiero disfrutarte como se debe. –dice con tranquilidad para tranquilizar al otro.

-Usagi-san…. –suspiró viendo al peligris ocultar su otro en el pecho de Misaki.

-¿Mh? –contestó sin mirar.

-Puedo hacerlo. –insistió.

-Misaki…. –suspiró levantando la cabeza para ver la vergüenza del rostro del otro. – ¿Estás seguro?

-S- sí.

Usagi-san sonrió, no lo pudo evitar, era como si le estuviera dando pase libre, lo cual eso hacía, pero… ¿Estaría bien hacerlo ahora? Esa pregunta le estaba matando, y más porque Misaki había dicho que sí, había una parte de él, muy pequeña que no estaba de acuerdo porque sabía, que no había terminado las cosas…

Fue entonces que Usagi-san se detuvo a centímetros de los labios de Misaki. –No puedo hacerlo…

* * *

**U MAD? **

**Lo siento! en serio, una parte de mí no quería terminarlo así, pero mi parte mala, la cual cubre un 85% de mi ser, dijo que sí... **

**Y la verdad, no me arrepiento... ahahaha... Gad. **

**Bueno, si les gustó y quieren saber cómo continúan las cosas, déjenme un Review, sino es mucha molestia? :)**

**;D espero leernos pronto! **

**Besos! :D**

**Manny H. **


	11. Tócame-1

**Buenas! ¿Cómo han estado? **

**¿Yo? Me ha ido mejor... Bueno, ya saben de ante mano que lamento la tardanza, ustedes saben, la escuela, el trabajo y otras cosas como tener a tus padres encima de mí pidiéndome que vaya a presentar especifico examen de admisión... ****Como sea, les aviso, de una vez, qué está es la primera parte de este nuevo capitulo, puesto que el siguiente también tendrá el mismo nombre, así que, Duh. **

**Disfruten! :D**

* * *

Tócame

Fue entonces que Usagi-san se detuvo a centímetros de los labios de Misaki. –No puedo hacerlo….

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó el ojo-esmeralda sin comprender.

-N- no, es que… No puedo. –dice el mayor sentándose mientras Misaki se levantaba para estar de frente en la cama.

-¿Cómo que no puedes? Tú eras el qué quería esto desde el principio, no? –dice Misaki alzando la voz.

-¡Lo sé! Pero…

-¿Es qué estás decepcionado? ¿No fui lo qué esperabas? –le interrumpe con preguntas.

-No hemos llegado tan lejos. –dice el peligris desviando la mirada.

-¿¡Entonces!? –pregunta histérico. – ¿¡Cuál es el problema!?

-Yo…. –no supo que decir. No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento, Misaki quien le miraba con los ojos cristalinos, no lo soportó más.

-Vete por favor…. –dijo con dolor en la voz.

-Misaki. –le llamo el otro acercándose a él, de repente sintió un golpe en el rostro, al sentirlo, Usagi-san se quedó helado, no sabía como debía reaccionar a eso, jamás le había pasado tal cosa. Nunca.

-¡Vete! –le grita el joven.

XXXXXX

_Que estúpido soy. _–no dejaba de repetirse Usagi-san mientras estaba sentado en la banqueta de enfrente la casa de Misaki. No podía dejar de suspirar, el arrepentimiento, y su orgullo perdido, no ayudaban en nada, y por supuesto, una muy buena marca de bofetada en su mejilla izquierda. –_Me lo merezco._ –se había dicho a sí mismo. Era la mera imagen del error, no solo estaba arrepentido, se le notaba en el rostro, qué, en esa fea mueca curvada que hacía juego con ese ceño fruncido, estaba en una guerra consigo mismo. ¿Por qué? De nuevo, en este mundo los problemas suelen ser de los pocos, cuando quien lo sufre, son repulsivamente grandes; la respuesta era más que simple.

Una parte de él no dejaba de maldecirse por la buenísima oportunidad que lanzó al

caño, no dejaba de insultarse, de despreciarse y de desear por el cuerpo de Misaki como si fuese un animal, la desesperación era tan intensa, casi insoportable. Se sentía adicto a Misaki, a su piel, a su olor, a su sabor, a escuchar su voz, a ver esos enormes ojos esmeraldas como si fuese lo más hermoso que haya nacido en esta tierra. Dios… Lo quería tener ya, en ese instante, entre sus brazos para hacerlo suyo, lo más fuerte que pudiera, lo suficiente como para que Misaki no fuera capas de pensar en otra cosa que no fuesen las manos de Usagi-san en su cuerpo.

En cambio, la otra parte. No dejaba de suspirar de alivio. Se sentía tan tranquilo como cuando Misaki por poco muere aplastado por un camión, y que sino fuese por el peligris, no estaría bien, se sentía, como si hubiese salvado a Misaki de una _muerte_ segura.

-¿Eh? –se preguntó el mismo alzando el rostro.

-Oh, parece como si hubieras recordado algo importante. –le dicen tras de él. Usagi-san en seguida volteo para ver de quién se trataba, y lo qué encontró, no lo esperaba. No, definitivamente, no. Una mujer pelirroja, vestida con un traje de maestro de ceremonia de circo… de color rojo, junto con un sombrero de copa del mismo color.

-Cirquera. –soltó Usagi-san justo en su cara, al escucharle, la mujer en seguida puso una muy mala cara poner una sonrisa deforme.

-Que grosero eres, conejo infeliz. –dice con una risita fea. –Y yo que venía a saludarte.

-¿Me conoces? –pregunta el peligris sorprendido por el simbolismo del apodo que usó la mujer.

Aikawa en seguida volteo a verle como sino comprendiera lo que estaba diciendo, de hecho, se le veía ofendida, muy ofendida, fue entonces que se le acercó más al peligris para tenerlo de frente. – ¿Te estás burlando de mí? –pregunta la pelirroja.

-¿Qué? ¡No! –soltó el mayor ofendido. –Es una pregunta seria, tú pareces conocerme. ¿Quién eres tú?

-Tú… ¿No sabes quién soy? –pregunta apuntándose a sí misma.

-No… No tengo idea de quién eres, o si alguna vez te he visto. –dice con mal tono.

-¿Huh? –soltó la mujer. – ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Eh? – ¿Qué más se le va a hacer? Se podría jurar que esos dos discutieron por lo menos una hora o más. A ambos se les notaba un muy feo carácter, y por supuesto, al parecer no había quedado en tan buenos términos. –Muy bien. ¿Podemos hablar ahora? –pregunta molesta mientras se sentaba a lado de él.

-Ya qué. –soltó el mayor.

-Mi nombre es Eri Aikawa. –se presenta quitándose el sombrero.

-Ey. –saluda el otro de mal humor.

-Te veo muy deprimido, Akihiko-sensei. –comenta la pelirroja, en seguida el mencionado volteo a verle por la manera en la que la joven se le había dirigido a él, eso querría decir que sí se conocían desde antes.

-He tenido mejores días. –contesta con simpleza, estaba tan deprimido que el único pensamiento conciente que tenía era el que no dejaba de preguntarse _¿Ya qué? _

-Lo sé, en nuestra juventud, usted no dejaba la fiesta. –comenta con una sonrisa.

-Es broma, verdad? –contesta de manera instintiva. Era como si hablara con ella desde toda la vida. –No me gustan las fiestas.

-Lo sé, pero de todos modos ibas, tenías trabajo que hacer, y Haruhiko-sensei sí disfrutaba las fiestas. –comenta Aikawa ignorando la perdida de memoria.

-¿Así?

-Sí.

-No lo recuerdo.

-Lo sé.

El silencio empezó a consumirse el momento entre los dos, ambos sabían que querían decir muchas cosas, pero no eran capaces dé, o no eran capaces de pensar en qué. Era tan frustrante qué, por la desesperación, la pregunta fue al azar. – ¿Cómo terminamos así?

-Oh. –soltó la mujer. –Qué pregunta tan rara. –dice con pereza en la voz.

-Para ti. –contraataca.

-Mmh. –Aikawa en seguida se estiró para comenzar a pensar, se preparaba para hablar mientras se le notaba que era la imagen de la mera despreocupación. –Hicimos una apuesta. –dice pensativa. – En que… si yo ganaba, ustedes serían míos… Eh, si ustedes ganaban, los regresaría a como todo fue alguna vez… y si, tan solo uno ganaba, las cosas no regresarían, solo el ganador.

-N- no comprendo. –dice el otro. – ¿Qué apostamos? ¿Por qué lo hicimos?

-_Eso_ no te lo diré –declara poniéndose de pie –, ya estamos en el juego y falta poco como para rendirse ahora, aburrido. –Usagi-san se sorprendió, no sabía que decir y menos porque ella ya parecía irse.

-¡Espera! –le detiene.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunta ella molesta.

-Hay… hay algo que he querido hacer, pero una parte de mí no me dejó por miedo a dañarle, tú sabes porqué? –Aikawa puso cara de haber escuchado algo realmente estúpido, pero al verle la cara al otro, comprendió que no habría remedio y tendría que contestarle de todos modos.

-¿Tengo cara que lo sé todo? –pregunta con escepticismo.

-Sí. –asegura para encontrar respuesta.

Aikawa sonrío para sorprender al peligris y entonces hablar. –Me alegra haberte escogido como favorito, me gusta tu modo de juego tan honesto, pero no es suficiente, tu miedo es a que no sea correspondido, el cual si quieres ganar debes dé. –dice encogiéndose de hombros. –Hay riesgos, claro que sí, pero la razón la debes de sacar tú. –dice con fuerza. –Deja de ser _sanguijuela_ y haz lo que tienes que hacer de una vez.

-¿_Qué _tengo que hacer? –pregunta sorprendido.

-Tú lo sabes. –dice con fuerza para arrodillarse en frente de este. – Akihiko-sensei. ¿A qué le tienes miedo? –pregunta viéndole a los ojos.

Akihiko no contestó. _Miedo. _Claro, lo admitía, pero, en serio. _¿Miedo a qué? _¿Qué era lo que le aterraba? Misaki no era de porcelana, y lo sabía. ¿Qué era lo que le carcomía tanto? – Cada vez qué, Misaki y yo…. –comienza el mayor llamando la atención de Aikawa. –… Cada vez que le beso, o tocó con esas intenciones, dejo de ser conejo. Me da miedo que le llegará hacer algo malo al pasar la raya. –confiesa con dolor en la garganta.

Aikawa simplemente suspiró y sonrió. –Nunca lo sabrás sino lo intentas. –dice con una mueca llena de confianza.

-Pero…. –comienza el peligris, pero la mujer ya se había ido. – No es tan censillo.

XXXXXX

Misaki no había salido de su cuarto en todo el día. No había dejado de llorar tampoco, gritaba, pataleaba y mordía la almohada con fuerza recordando la vergüenza que acabada de tener. Ese recuerdo, le hacía sentirse _rechazado_, _engañado_, y _defraudado_, quería llorar aun más, se sentía tan estúpido por haberse ilusionado de esa manera. No quería darle la cara al mundo, mucho menos así mismo en el espejo de su baño, no se atrevía hacerlo. Era demasiado para él. Sentía como el corazón se hacía pequeñito con tan solo el recuerdo de lo que ocurrió en esa misma cama, de cómo se sentían las manos de Usagi-san acariciando su pecho, de lo tibia que era su lengua mientras le lamía el cuello, de su peso sobre el de él, se sentía tan bien. Y el calor. Ese calor que hacía a Misaki temblar, ese calor por el que estaba seguro que gritaría en cualquier momento un _"¡Dame más!"_, pero ahora, nunca lo sabría.

-Usagi-san, estúpido. –suspiró el chico babeado la almohada por sus lloriqueos. La garganta le dolía y la cabeza le molestaba y le pesaban los parpados y sentía que sus manos le temblaban.

_¿Así se siente tener el corazón roto? _–se preguntó viendo el techo. En todo ese ritual del sufrimiento, la televisión estaba encendida, para que de repente Misaki volteara ver que ocurría en ella.

_-¡No necesitas de un hombre para estar completa, mi niña! _–escucha decir a la mujer de la película.

-_¡Pero él era todo lo que necesitaba y quería! _–contestó la joven para que Misaki asintiera con la cabeza al escucharle.

-_¡Pero eres fuerte! Pronto lograrás recuperarte para seguir adelante y serás feliz. _–contesta el personaje.

-"_¿Puedo hacerlo?" _–preguntó Misaki al mismo tiempo que la actriz.

-_¡Por supuesto! _

_Oh. ¿De veras? _–Misaki se le quedó viendo a la película con la mirada perdida, para que sus dos perlas verdes se llenaran de lagrimas para que él sonriera con una muy fea mueca. –Voy a ser feliz. –dijo sintiendo las lagrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas.

_Voy a ser feliz, y no necesito a nadie para serlo. _

De hecho, era curioso la manera en la que tenía Misaki para darse cuenta de las cosas, siempre, la televisión de oportuna, le decía exactamente lo que necesitaba en ese momento, era eso, o algo tendría que ver que Misaki tenía siempre el canal de comedias románticas, pero para él era importante, y eso cuenta. Para él.

Fue entonces qué, con todas las ganas del mundo, Misaki se preparó para salir e irse de _rol_, como dicen por ahí… Se puso unos jeans negros ajustados y una camiseta también un cuanto ajustada de color verde manzana, se le veían tan bien, qué en cuanto de mojó el rostro para salir, se veía con una muy gran actitud.

Caminado como un galante, Misaki escribió una nota para dejarla en el refrigerador para Takahiro, donde prácticamente decía un "_no me esperes_", pues se va a divertir.

-Bye. –soltó el chico cerrando la puerta con gusto.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? **

**Bueno, en ese caso, y también si quieren saber qué fregados ocurre después, dejen Review! :DDD**

**:D ¿No les parece sensual tener a Misaki en una camiseta ajustada? no puedo con estarlo imaginando... :) Bueno. **

**Espero leernos pronto, de veras, me encantan sus Reviews... Y también por que el 85% se mi ser exige el ser mala... muy mala. :I **


	12. Tócame-2

**Hola! :D ¿Cuanto tiempo? :D **

**Sí, bueno. Realmente, no lamento el haberme desperecido por un tiempo, sí lamento el haberlos dejado, pero tienen que comprender que necesitaba un descanso y más porque el trabajo se había hecho más exigente de lo usual... Cómo quiera, estoy feliz de volver y espero que ustedes estén felices que volví... Ah, pero les tengo un aviso. Me iré de nuevo, pero esta vez por poco tiempo, así es; ¡****exámenes finales! DDDDD:**

**Bueno, disfruten el capitulo :)**

* * *

Tócame

¿Desde cuando se sentía tan seguro? ¿Qué fue lo que le impulso hacer esto, de nuevo? ¿No se lo pueden recordar?

Takahashi Misaki se encontró a si mismo en un bar, de esos donde todos van para la fiesta. La música a todo lo que da, las luces de colores, el olor a alcohol y sobre todo el olor a seducción en el aire, era muy intenso. Que hasta daban ganas de salirse para respirar bien. Misaki nunca había ido sin importar cuanto le invitaran sus amigos de la escuela, y mucho menos cuando escuchó a uno mencionar qué le gustaría verlo con pantalones entubados, que vergonzoso. Pero, ya lo había olvidado, claro, en realidad, nunca había ido por las cosas que su hermano le comentaba de esos lugares, pero fue entonces que cuando conoció a Usagi-san y ocurrió lo que ocurrió, pensó:

_¿Qué tengo que perder? _–realmente esa pregunta tenía muchas respuestas, claro están, pero Misaki no quería pensar en ello, es más, él decía "¡MEJOR! ASÍ NO PIENSO EN ÉL." Pero, el afrontar la realidad era algo que no se era capas de hacer cuando se tiene el corazón roto como lo tenía el ojo-esmeralda esa noche.

-Ah. –escucho el castaño detrás de él. –Yo te conozco.

De forma automática, Misaki se volteo a ver quien había hecho el comentario para encontrarse a alguien que sí conocía. Tan alto como Usagi-san, este hombre era distinto. De cabello castaño oscuro y con lentes, y sostenía en su rostro una expresión enigmática, era extraño, Misaki no podía dejar de verle. ¿Por qué?

-Ah…. –el joven no pudo hablar.

-No te esfuerces. –dijo el mayor tapándole la boca. –Supongo que ya sabes que soy el hermano de Akihiko, no es así? –Misaki asintió. –Bien. Entonces nos ahorramos presentaciones, _Misaki. _

Misaki no sabía que pensar de esta situación, el hecho de haber escuchado a ese hombre hablarle por su nombre de pila le ponía a pensar si se debía de asustar, o si se alarmara o qué? Fue entonces que llegó a la conclusión que ninguna de las dos, puesto que no encontraba peligro el estar con él, puede que solo haya sido su imaginación, no es así? –Bien. ¿Qué onda? –preguntó con fuerza.

Haruhiko en seguida se puso a reír, pareciera como si le hubiesen contado un muy buen chiste, cosa que puso a Misaki muy nervioso. –Ah, que niño. –soltó cuando paró de reír. –Misaki. Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo. –dice haciendo la seña al cantinero para que sirviera algo mientras se sentaba con el chico. –Sobre mi hermano, de hecho.

-¿De Usagi-san? –preguntó sorprendido.

-¿Usagi-san? –preguntó el otro confuso. Al ver la cara avergonzada de Misaki, decidió ignorar lo que había escuchado. –Sí, bueno. Estoy preocupado por él.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? –pregunta Misaki realmente preocupado, esto hizo que el otro hiciera una mueca al escucharle, cosa que le puso aun más nervioso.

-Verás. Misaki, cada vez que te veo, no puedo evitar sentirle. –comienza con una mirada seria.

-¿Huh?

-Sí. La esencia de mi hermano está en cada parte de ti, y eso me perturba mucho. –comenta haciendo el gesto con su mano señalando a todo Misaki.

_¿Qué está diciendo? _–se tensó. Sabía que lo que venía no era bueno, y más cuando sintió una gota helada de sudor bajando lentamente por su nuca.

-Me perturba demasiado porque me he dado cuenta que Akihiko podría tener algo mejor. –dice encogiéndose de hombros.

_¿Por qué está diciendo esto? _–se mordió el labio.

-Por ello llegué a la conclusión de deshacerme del problema.

-¿_Eh_?

XXXXXX

Akihiko comenzó a observar la ventana con una mirada llena de angustia, fue entonces que Fuyuhiko entró a la habitación para encontrar al peligris con esa expresión en el rostro.

-¿Todo bien, Akihiko-san? –pregunta mientras le traía un café.

-No realmente. –suspira ignorando el café para que el otro volteara a verle.

-¿Por?

-Siento…. –comienza tomándose el pecho. –… Que algo no está bien.

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunta el otro confuso.

-Siento como si…. –no terminó. En seguida este se puso de pie para salir de la habitación casi corriendo.

-¿Huh? –soltó el otro sin comprender.

¿Cómo podría explicarlo? Era como el mismo instinto le dijera que algo no estaba bien, no sabía qué, no sabía cómo, pero sabía que tenía que actuar antes de que fuera tarde.

Rápido.

XXXXXX

-Eh, creo que entiendo, Haruhiko-san…. –comenzó Misaki poniéndose de pie siendo vigilado por la mirada calculadora del hombre. –, me encantaría ayudarle con su problema, por eso, cuando tenga más tiempo yo –no pudo terminar. La mano de Misaki estaba siendo retenida por la del mayor, con fuerza, duro y pareciera como si no le fuera a soltar jamás.

-Permíteme acompañarte. –dice el otro con una sonrisa.

-N- no es necesario. –dice el joven con calma nerviosa.

-Insisto.

Ambos salieron del bar, se veía perfectamente que Misaki jalaba con fuerza, trataba de zafarse del agarre y salir corriendo, pero es que era tan fuerte.

-Por favor. –suplicó al fin. –Déjeme ir. –Haruhiko en seguida volteo a verle con ese rostro enigmático que había tenido hace un rato, para que en ese momento se quitara los lentes y ver los ojos-esmeraldas directamente. Misaki no pudo evitar más que quedar hipnotizado por esos ojos oscuros. –Ah…. –trató de hablar pero no pudo.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya no estaba en el bar, mucho menos en frente de él, estaba oscuro y frío, lo suficiente como para inferir que se estaba en un callejón. Lo podía sentir, lo podía oler, podía oler la loción del mayor estaba entrando a sus pulmones a la fuerza.

-Misaki. –le llamó al oído mientras el otro se daba cuenta que le sostenía de ambos brazos. –Voy a ser franco contigo. Mentí cuando dije que era mi hermano el que podía tener algo mejor, en realidad me refería a que tú podrías tener algo mejor…. –confiesa mientras comenzaba a oler directamente la piel del joven desde su cuello. –Desde el día que te vi lo supe. Si Akihiko no hubiera estado ahí… ya te habría llevado conmigo.

_¡No! ¡Solo Usagi-san…! _

-¡Válgame, Misaki! –soltó el otro con placer en la voz. – ¿Cómo es que tienes esta esencia tan deliciosa? –pregunta con ansias mientras jalaba la camiseta de este con fuerza.

Misaki estaba por protestar, cuando de repente, sintió la lengua del mayor deslizarse por su cuello, húmeda y tan caliente. Misaki podía sentir como le temblaban las rodillas. – ¡N- no! –soltó con fuerza.

-Mmmh. –soltó Haruhiko con placer. –Misaki.

-¡_NO_!

-¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! –se escuchó al fondo.

Misaki crispó para el momento en el que Haruhiko se heló al escuchar la voz.

-Haruhiko…. –se escuchó en la oscuridad regañadientes. Misaki al darse cuenta de que probablemente la pesadilla habría acabado, dejó salir fuertemente las lágrimas de sus ojos mientras perdía la fuerza. Haruhiko al darse cuenta de ello, estaba por actuar, pero una mano salió de la oscuridad para que le retuviera y le alejara de Misaki. – ¿Cómo te atreves a ir contra mis reglas? –pregunta Aikawa saliendo por completo de la oscuridad.

-Aikawa-san. –llamó Misaki lleno en lágrimas.

-Ah, Takahashi Misaki-kun. –saludó la mujer. –Lamento tener que encontrarnos en estas circunstancias. –se disculpó mientras iba a abrazar a Misaki. Este, sin dudarlo, le regresó el abrazo por la necesidad del buen calor. –Haruhiko. –llamó la mujer al ver al hombre que les observaba con una muy mala cara. –Lo que acabas de hacer es un penalti _en nuestro juego_. Por ello no me queda más remedio suspenderte por una semana. –declaró mientras Haruhiko puso un rostro lleno de horro al ver la mano de la mujer extenderse hacia él.

-¡Espera...! – ¡_Poof! _Frente a los ojos de Misaki, Haruhiko se había convertido en un conejo de felpa negro para caer al suelo cómo si solo fue ese eso. Un muñeco.

Misaki estaba helado por lo que acababa de ver, simplemente no podía creerlo.

-Bien. –soltó la mujer al tomar el conejo del suelo. – Takahashi Misaki-kun. –se vuelve a él. –Tengo que llevármelo un rato. – ¿Esta bien si te dejo solo? –pregunta para ver al joven asentir. – ¡Bien! ¡Te veo luego! –gritó para desaparecer en un _¡Poof! _

En el momento en el que el joven se encontraba solo, fue cuando no lo puedo evitar más. Con fuerza y libertad dejó salir un sollozo cubierto en lágrimas. Parecía un bebé que lloraba por su madre, como un niño perdido en un parque, tantas eran esas ganas de llorar que sin impórtale, las acababa de soltar justo ahí.

Solo, y con el rostro cubierto en lágrimas, Misaki estaba aun ese callejón desahogándolo todo. – ¡Misaki! –Fue entonces, que en su oscuridad, dos enormes brazos le cubrieron el cuerpo para envolverlo en un suave y reconfortante calor. Oh, ese calor que conocía tan bien, y entonces, abrió los ojos. A quién más quería ver en todo el mundo, y más en ese preciso momento – ¡USAGI-SAN! –, se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo de él para nunca más soltarse.

Aun con más fuerza, Usagi-san le abrazó con intensión de que nunca más se fuera de su abrazó. Jamás. – ¡Misaki…! No te vuelvas a desaparecer.

-¡Usagi-san…! –soltó Misaki escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del otro. –Por favor…

El peligris en seguida volteo a verle sorprendido para entonces cerrar los ojos con fuerza, y suspirar como si tuviera una estaca en el pecho. –Misaki…. Te prometo que serás mío para antes de que él regrese.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! :D si así fue, dejen Review! :D **

**El aviso importante, arriba. ^ **

**Les quiero y espero leernos pronto! **

**Besos **

**Manny H.**


	13. Apuesta

**Holaaa :D **

**Qué bien! No les dejé esperando mucho! (YAY!) No se acostumbren... . _ .**

**Bueno, hoy, les vengo con un tema en especial; ya me pasó dos veces que vi en dos fics, de autores muy buenos, en donde recibieron Reviews muy groseros... Eso me hizo muy triste, quiero decir, la gente debe comprender que si uno hace un fanfiction es por mera diversión y que sino quiere terminarlo, o tomarse su tiempo para hacerlo, es su mera decisión, la gente no combina esto con su vida personal ni nada por el estilo. **

**Bueno, eso es lo que pienso al respecto, es mi opinion nada más... les dejo con el capitulo.**

**Disfruten. :D **

* * *

Apuesta

Si bien recordaba, llevaba más de una década sin ver a su hermano menor. Está tal y como lo recordaba, orgulloso, irascible y por supuesto autoritario. ¿Qué otra cosa más podría esperar de él? Su elección. Oh, dios. Que esencia. Ese olor que inflamaba sus pulmones como si fuese amoniaco, asfixiándole hasta matarle, pero de una manera deliciosa, soportable hasta el punto de ser llamado masoquismo, era algo definitivamente adictivo. ¿Qué _fregados_ podría ser? Todo era tan confuso desde el día en que le vio. Ahí, avergonzado en los brazos de su hermano, era tan frustrante, casi hasta daban ganas de vomitar, de a golpearse la cabeza contra el fuerte y dura pavimento hasta sangrar a cascadas.

Probablemente no fue la mejor idea tratar de hacerlo suyo en cuanto pudo, tal vez fue demasiado arriesgado con tan solo el hecho de tenerlo a su merced en sus brazos, o simplemente debió dejarlo ir cuando este se lo suplicó.

-Lo que acabas de hacer es un penalti _en nuestro juego_. Por ello no me queda más remedio suspenderte por una semana.

Ah, sí. Es verdad. Está suspendido. Ya no puede hacer nada de nada, y es supuestamente justo.

¿Cómo es que las cosas se habían transformado en una competencia?

¿Lo recuerda?

XXXXXX

_1965_

-¡Ajá! –soltó el dulce niño de cabellos negros. –Tío Akihiko, eres un tramposo! –acuso mientras apuntaba el tablero de ajedrez en frente de ambos.

Ahí estaba él. Akihiko con una sonrisa perspicaz y divertida. –Me atrapaste. –soltó mientras el niño refunfuñaba molesto. –Le diré a papá que me estás molestando. –le amenaza.

-Adelante. –declara el mayor. –Dile que no aguanto la vergüenza. –le dice con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ya, ya. –dice una mujer muy bella que entraba a la habitación con limonada. –Fuyohiko, tu padre regresará pronto, así que por favor recoge esté desastre. –le ordena con calma y un rostro lleno de amor. Era impresionante como era esta imagen de una familia grande y unida, tanto amor y cariño y sobre todo respeto, se veía con tanta clase, por cierto. –Akihiko, hoy irás al club con Haruhiko? –le pregunta la mujer mientras le ponía el vaso en frente del peligris.

-Sí. –contestó el hombre mientras bebía con calma. –Tenemos negocios.

-Ah. ¿Puedo ir, mamá? –preguntó el niño con emoción en la voz para jalar con cuidado de la hermosa falda la mujer.

-Oh, no cariño. –le contestó con dolor en la voz. –Tus tíos tienen trabajos solo para hombres y tú eres un niño. –le dice tocándole la frente con dulzura.

-AH. –soltó el niño ofendido. – ¡Tío! –le llamó al peligris. –Quiero ir, llévame contigo. –le pide con fuerza.

Al escucharle, Akihiko se rió por la escena conmovedora que estaba viendo, para que enseguida le acariciara la cabeza. –Lo siento, Fuyohiko. –se disculpa. –Mi hermano y yo manejamos trabajos muy difíciles para los niños. –le dice con gracia.

-Yo ya no soy un niño. –soltó mientras se acomodó el moño de su traje. –Tengo siete años _y medio_.

-Sí…. –soltó el hombre entre carcajadas.

-¡Es en serio! –repeló el niño mientras los dos adultos se llenaban de carcajadas, y como era de esperarse, a tal escena como esa, el lugar se veía hermoso y lleno de regocijo en esa mansión de familia grande. Solo uno de los tres hermanos Usami estaba casado y tenía un hijo, Fuyohiko Usami, la madre de este, hija de un empresario francés había renunciado a su derecho de quedarse con la fabrica, dándole el derecho a su única hermana. Eri Aikawa, una mujer llena de carácter y más para los negocios pesados dónde, normalmente, que son solo para señores y por ello, disfrutaba el hacer negocios con los Usami puesto que son unos cazadores de oportunidades y también son conocidos por dejar a muchos empleados de mano de obra en la calle, que lindo.

XXXXXX

Esa misma noche, estaban reunidos en el club nocturno, los dos menos Usami y la misma Aikawa. El club estaba oscuro y lleno de mujeres con vestidos muy cortos, maquillaje corrido y sentadas con las piernas descubiertas frente de los hombres, mientras servían el vino con su boca en la de los clientes. El humo era el único olor que se percibía ahí a parte del alcohol y el vino sobre todo el perfume barato de esas mariposas caras.

-¿Eso es lo que dijo? –pregunto Aikawa mientras sostenía su copa de vino mientras se carcajeaba. – ¡No me mienta, Sensei!

-¡Sí! ¡Definitivamente es encantador! –dijo Akihiko mientras unas hermosas piernas se acomodaban en el regazo del peligris y este las acariciaba placidamente.

-Definitivamente es un todo un niño. –soltó Harukiho del otro lado de la mesa con una mujer recargada en su hombro.

-Pues yo opino que mi sobrino es adorable, no crees? –le pregunta Akihiko a Aikawa.

-De acuerdo.

Los dos comenzaron a reírse fuertemente mientras Haruhiko se tomaba tranquilamente su vino y se aclaraba la garganta para llamar la atención de sus _hermanos_. – ¿Podemos hablar del tema importante?

-Por supuesto. –dijo Aikawa al tomar rápidamente la copa. – ¿Cómo está el conyugue de mi adorada hermana? –preguntó llegando al grano.

Akihiko y el mayor se voltearon a ver seriamente para ambos suspirar con desdicha. –Nada bien. –admite el peligris.

-Por eso decidimos de una vez comenzar los preparativos del testamento. –dice Haruhiko sin rodeos para sorprender Aikawa fuertemente y en seguida adoptara una mirada muy seria.

-Pero…. –comenzó –, es muy pronto. Fuyohiko solo tiene siete años…. Es demasiado tiempo.

-Es por eso que _me _haré cargo de la compañía –afirmó el mayor.

-_¿Huh? _–soltaron Akihiko y Aikawa a coro.

-Disculpa. –soltó Aikawa. – ¿Entre nosotros, Haru, quien sabe manejar una compañía por si solo?

-Todos. –contesta Akihiko. –Cada uno de nosotros está capacitado para manejarla, y además, Aikawa, tú ya tienes tu la compañía familiar.

Los tres se observaron con recelo enfermo durante unos instantes, difícilmente se podía mantener la mirada fija entre los tres.

-Está bien. –dijo la pelirroja. –Tengo una idea.

En seguida los dos hermanos voltearon a verle.

-Hagamos una apuesta. –dice para que ambos sonrieran. –Todo o nada. ¿Qué les parece?

-Muy bien. –declararon los Usami a coro.

-¿De qué se tratará? –preguntó Akihiko interesado.

-Qué sea difícil. –pide Haruhiko.

-Okay…. –soltó la mujer mientras se tomaba su un enorme arete para pensar mejor. –Difícil…. _¿Qué les parece seducción? _

-¿A quién? –pregunta Akihiko con una sonrisa.

Se tiene que ser honestos. El mundo de los negocios cuando se es soltero es una guerra de seducción a morir, el sexo es tan común cómo el hablar de dinero, si no es uno es el otro, el que mejor se le acomode a uno, y a los Usami, entre más de los dos, mejor; sin importar con quién, puesto que el recipiente es el mismo.

-Está vez solo habrá un requisito. –dice Aikawa mientras empezaba hurgar en su bolso.

-¿El cuál es…? –soltó Haruhiko.

-Debe ser su alma gemela. –dice sacado un libro muy viejo, donde tenía el titulo de _Jouteur _en el momento en el que Akihiko vio ese libro se levantó empujando a la prostituta de manera automática para hacerse para atrás.

-¡Estás loca! ¡Yo ya he visto esa cosa antes! ¡Es por eso que tu padre se volvió loco y… y…! –por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Haruhiko vio a su hermano con miedo, al verlo no pudo evitar sonreír, sabía lo que esto significaba.

-Calma… usaremos algo tranquilo, no cómo papá. –dice Aikawa aunque la expresión tensa de Akihiko no se calmó, ni aunque sintiera las delicadas manos de las prostitutas tratando de calmarlo.

-Entonces…. –comienza el mayor mientras jalaba a su hermano de regreso. – ¿Quieres hacer la puesta en base a un contrato de ese libro?

-Básicamente. –declaró la pelirroja mientras un conejita le encendía el cigarrillo.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Haruhiko a su hermano menor, se le notaba en su voz que este estaba lleno de interés y que lo veía muy interesado.

-Esa cosa es del infierno. –dijo el peligris tenso.

-Será uno pequeño, no durará nada.

-¿Cómo garantizan que no nos tardaremos en encontrar a _nuestra alma gemela_? –pregunta el menor muy molesto.

-A eso viene el libro de papá –dice la mujer decente de la habitación. –, la idea de usarlo es que les beneficie la búsqueda.

-¿Cómo? –pregunta Akihiko ya sentado sacando cigarrillos por estrés.

-Según este hechizo de búsqueda... Es que les ayudará a través de la esencia. –recita el texto.

-¿Esencia? –pregunta Haruhiko confuso.

-Quiere decir que sentiremos las hormonas aun más fuertes y con eso lo sabremos, no? –pregunta Akihiko una vez que se calmo.

-Efectivamente. –asiente la pelirroja. – ¿No les parece emocionante?

-¿Cuánto dura?

-¿Qué les parece hasta que uno encuentre a alguien? El primero gana. –ofrece la mujer.

-¿Y tú qué? –pregunta Haruhiko.

-Seré la mediadora. –comenta encogiéndose de hombros. –Eso hará las cosas más sencillas, lo pondré como lo primero.

-¿Qué beneficios te da eso a ti? –pregunta Akihiko.

-Puedo penalizarlos si hacen trampas –dice tranquila. –, y puedo decidir el tiempo.

-¿Cuánto nos darás?

-¿Ilimitado? ¿Supongo? –suelta la mujer.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno, aquí dice que ustedes permanecerán iguales hasta que diga cuando. –dice con calma.

-N… no comprendo lo que quiere decir. –suelta Haruhiko.

-Yo menos. –dice Akihiko y la mujer a la vez.

-Bueno. ¿Qué tenemos que perder? –pregunta el mayor recargándose en su asiento atrayendo a la prostituta más hacia su cuerpo.

-Dinero. –escupió su hermano con gracia.

Los tres empresarios empezaron a reírse con fuerza, todo esto pareciera ser un simple juego de niños, conquistar a alguien en realidad no es difícil, pero el enamorar a alguien es algo diferente, era lo que no comprendían en realidad.

-Ah. –soltó la mujer llamando la atención de sus compañeros. –Aquí dice algo _extraño_.

-Define extraño. –le pide Akihiko.

-El tiempo de espera, o la penalización, se llevan en forma de la que el mediador escoja. –lee Aikawa con confusión pero calmada. –Vienen opciones.

-¿Cuáles son? –pregunta Haruhiko.

-Eh…. Un perro. –Akihiko puso una cara de horror. –Un oso. –Haruhiko bufó. –Y un conejo. –soltó la mujer con las cejas levantadas.

-Me reuso ser un perro sarnoso. –dijo Akihiko con mala cara.

-Que sea el oso. –dice Haruhiko.

-Mejor el conejo. –decidió al fin la mujer.

-Bueno.

-Tengo una pregunta. –habló el mayor de los Usami. – ¿Qué pasa si no escogemos a la gemela? ¿Si nos equivocamos?

-Se lleva una espera en la forma decidida. –dice la mujer. –Hasta que uno se sienta seguro, regresará al juego.

-¿Hay algún riesgo para la gemela que escojamos? –pregunta Akihiko preocupado.

-Mmmh, dice qué si no se decide mientras tengas a una posible, te estás alimentando de este inconcientemente. –explica al leerlo bien.

-¿Es que viene todo ahí? –pregunta Haruhiko fastidiado.

-Debe dé.

-Bueno. ¿Aceptan? –pregunta la mujer.

Los dos hermanos se voltearon a ver el uno al otro para cruzar miradas y ver que tan seguro se encontraba cada uno, Akihiko podía sentir como el sudor helado se le deslizaba por la nuca mientras Haruhiko sentía como el estómago se le hinchaba de la emoción.

-Bueno –soltó Akihiko al fin. –, si con esto encontraré a la persona ideal para mí, supongo que vale la pena intentarlo.

-Genial. –dijo la bella mujer. – ¿Y tú Haruhiko-sensei?

-Más te vale que sea interesante. –dijo resignado.

-Bien, pues. –declaró volteando el libro hacia los hermanos. –Firmen.

Que comience el juego.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, como siempre! ;D **

**si eso fue así, déjenme un Review c: si no es mucha molestia **

**Hasta pronto y que tengan buena noche! :D**

**Manny H. **


	14. Mishka

**Hola! :D **

**Feliz año nuevo! espero que la hayan pasado muy bien ^^ **

**También les deseo un muy feliz reyes magos :D Bueno.**

**Les aviso, que esta vez les tengo sorpresas, muchas :3 y no son buenas (muajaja...) **

**Disfruten.**

* * *

Mishka

Después de que Misaki escuchó y vio a Usagi-san jurar que sería suyo mucho antes de que volviera el otro, le había puesto muy nervioso, lo suficiente para negarse a cualquier contacto verbal o físico de Usagi-san. Tanto exigía al respecto, que Misaki se había ocultado de la Petite debajo del ala de Shinobu, porque sabía que de todas las personas, jamás podrían con Shinobu, por extraño que eso suene.

-Déjame hablar con él. –pide Usagi-san con mucha calma mientras estaba parado justo en frente de la caja registradora que atendía Shinobu.

-No. –soltó sin verle mientras cobraba una orden.

-Al menos dime dónde esta. –dice con fuerza acercándose a Shinobu.

-Muérdeme. –soltó el rubio con la mirada de fiera.

A tal respuesta, Usagi-san juraba que estaba apunto de hacerle algo horrible al joven Shinobu, sino fuera porque Miyagi detuvo al peligris tomándole del hombro desde atrás. –Te estoy viendo, Usami-san. –soltó tranquilo.

-Uhg. –soltó el peligris.

-¿Por qué no esperas a que el mismo Misaki quiera verte? –pregunta Shinobu con su calma habitual.

Usagi-san no contestó, sabía que eso era lo más correcto, que tenía que ser paciente por el bien de los dos, y sobretodo por el bien del mismo Misaki… pero, las ganas de hacer algo al respecto eran asfixiantes, el querer tener a al ojo-esmeralda en sus brazos con fuerza para nunca más perderlo. Sí. Eso, era lo que Usagi-san quería, y por alguna extraña razón sentía que era necesario hacerlo cuanto antes.

XXXXXX

En cuanto a Misaki, se quería morir, se quería desaparecer para no dejar rastro y nunca más lo encontrar sin importar cuanto intenten… Estaba acurrucado en la esquina de la habitación, donde era el espacio entre el casillero y la pared, pero estaba solo, tal como él quería, y tenía muchas dudas, pero su principal pregunta, meramente la siguiente; ¿Qué tenía que ver todo esto con él? ¿Por qué él?

-Takahashi Misaki. –escucha de la nada.

Misaki en seguida se movió al sonido de su nombre, comenzó a ver a todos lados con un rostro de confusión para que se convirtiera a uno de horror. –Por dios…. ¿Qué este tipo de cosas no dejarán de pasarme? –se preguntó como sino quiere la cosa.

-¡Misaki! –llamó Aikawa apareciendo justo enfrente de él para hacer que soltara un grito ahogado. – ¡Calma! –le dice sosteniéndole de los hombros.

-Aah. –soltó molesto. – ¿Ahora qué?

-Venía a ver como estabas… te ves fatal, que te ocurre? –preguntó al fin mostrando una expresión llena de preocupación.

-Estoy molesto, muy molesto. –soltó Misaki al fin. Al escucharle, Aikawa se ponía de rodillas para estar a la altura del joven mientras escuchaba atentamente. –Es que, todos parecen entender qué es lo que está pasando, tú, Haruhiko-san y de alguna manera, Usagi-san parece entender mientras al mismo tiempo no.

-Yo sé porque él no entiende y al mismo tiempo sí…. –soltó la pelirroja con calma.

-¿Así? –Misaki volteo a verla, sorprendido y lleno de ilusión en sus ojos.

-Sí….

-¿M- me lo dirás? –preguntó el casto con el rostro lleno de sorpresa.

-S…. –no contestó con velocidad. –Supongo, que es justo que sepas. –dijo soplando sus manos para que estás brillaran de repente.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Misaki asustado.

-Te llevaré a donde estabas hace treinta y dos años. –afirma abriendo sus manso a pocos centímetros del rostro de Misaki.

-Eso es imposible, tengo diecinu –todo se puso oscuro.

XXXXXX

_1980_

Todo estaba oscuro, y se sentía frío, de repente, lo único que hizo que Misaki abriera los ojos era como si agua estuviera cayendo en su rostro. Lluvia. Era lluvia. El joven se incorporo del suelo enlodado para comenzar a ver a su alrededor, un bosque, árboles muy grandes, apenas se veía el cielo de donde caía un llovizno.

-¿Dónde estoy…? –se pregunto al verse las manos. –_Oscura. Mi piel… está más oscura._ –comenzó a frotarse las manso como si tuviera suciedad, como si estuvieran pintadas, no lo estaban. Sentía como le temblaban las rodillas y de cómo el estómago se le revolvía al verse, también, que tenía puesto, no era su ropa, sino un tipo de tunica blanca de tela ligera que le llegaba hasta arriba de la rodilla y unos pantalones del mismo color. – ¿Qué es esto? –soltó al ver al charco a lado suyo.

_Este no soy yo. _–soltó al verse, se agarró el cabello negro, las mejillas color arena, pero… pero sus ojos eran los mismos, verdes y enormes. Esos eran sus ojos. – ¿Qué esta…? –no se entendía, no comprendía. – _Aikawa… ¿Qué has hecho? _

-¡Mishka! –escucha detrás suyo. Sin pensarlo, volteo a ver quien le llamaba y se podía ver, entre la lluvia, como un hombre se acercaba corriendo hacia él.

Usagi-san.

-¡Mishka! –soltó el hombre cayendo de rodillas a la altura del otro. – ¡Que bueno que te encuentro! –soltó el mayor tomándole el rostro para verle mejor mientras sostenía una sonrisa de alivio. – ¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué esta…? –soltó el ojo-esmeralda para que fuera interrumpido por el mismo Usagi-san que le besó de repente.

_¿Huh? _

-No te preocupes, Mishka, todo saldrá bien, te sacaré de aquí. –Misaki ya no pudo poner atención a lo que estaba pasando, Usagi-san le estaba llamando por otro nombre porque tenía otro rostro.

_¿Qué está pasando? _

-¡Akihiko! –escucharon detrás de él. De la misma manera que apareció Usagi-san, apareció Haruhiko, pero este tenía sus ropas llenas de sangre. ¿Por qué?

-¡Haruhiko! –soltó el peligris apretando al joven a su pecho. – ¿Dónde esta Shaila?

Haruhiko, que estaba jadeando por el esfuerzo que había hecho al correr hasta ahí, se le comenzaron a derramar lágrimas por sus ojos mientras también caía de rodillas para ver a su hermano de frente. –No pude… Shaila…. –soltó entre lágrimas. –Mishka, perdóname.

Misaki no entendía, no sabía que estaba pasando, todo estaba tan confuso… ¿Por qué le pedía perdón?

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Misaki sin fuerzas.

-Mishka…. –soltó Usagi-san abrazándole con fuerza. –No te preocupes, no permitiré que te hagan daño.

_¿Por qué? _

-¡Akihiko-sensei! –gritó la voz que conocían bien. Aikawa. –Ya viene para acá, tienen que salir de aquí cuanto antes.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Misaki, pero no le contestaron, estos le observaron y se vieron los unos a los otros.

-Sé que estás asustado, Mishka…. –soltó Aikawa para que de repente se quedará helada por un momento. – ¡Ya viene! –les avisó con fuerza.

-¡Sácalos de aquí! –ordenó Haruhiko a Aikawa.

-¿Qué hay de ti? –le preguntó asustada.

-Yo ya perdí todo lo que me importaba. –soltó el hombre de lentes mientras Misaki veía el dolor en sus ojos. –No quiero que sientas lo que yo. –dijo al fin viendo a su hermano.

-Haruhiko…. –soltó Usagi-san con un rostro lleno de impacto, pero se le pasó rápido, sin pensarlo, tomó al joven de ojos esmeraldas entre sus brazos para correr con él.

Misaki no supo cuanto corrió Usagi-san, solo supo que llegó más afonde dentro del bosque, que lo más seguro es que estaba perdidos, pero de lo que se dio cuenta después, fue de la desesperación de Usagi-san al tropezar y salir volando muy lejos de los brazos del mayor. – ¡Mishka! –gritó por el otro.

Misaki, con esfuerzo, se levanto para voltear a ver a Usagi-san que ya había aparecido a su lado para auxiliarle.

-¿Te lastimaste? –le pregunto muy preocupado, pero el otro no tenía fuerzas para contestarle, simplemente no sabía qué decir, o como decirlo.

-Aquí están. –escucharon detrás de ellos. De forma automática, Usagi-san aferró al joven a su pecho. Tenía un gran parentesco a Aikawa, pelirrojo y la misma mirada, pero este hombre se veía mayor. –De veras, ustedes no tienen idea de lo sencillo que fue encontrarlos. –dijo tranquilo mientras sostenía su paraguas con tanta calma.

-¿Haruhiko? –preguntó Usagi-san preocupado. El hombre dijo nada mientras solo se limito a lanzar unos lentes rotos para que cayeran justo en frente de ellos. – ¿Shaila? –preguntó entonces con temor en la voz.

-Me ahorraré la explicación. –soltó con gusto mientras sacaba un collar de perlas de su bolsillo.

Por alguna razón, Misaki sintió que su corazón se rompía, en miles de pesados, pero no entendía porque, como si fuese el cuerpo el que estuviera herido en vez de él, puesto que sus ojos ya soltaban lágrimas. – ¿Por qué? –alcanzó preguntar Misaki.

El pelirrojo no entendió al principió, pero lo ignoró y decidió a contestar. –Tengo que terminar lo que mi hija empezó, por las malas si es necesario. –dijo con la mirada tranquila.

-No hicimos nada malo. –aseguró Usagi-san.

-Jugar con mi libro es muy malo. –dice acogiéndose de hombros.

Misaki estaba muerto de miedo con tan solo intuir que es lo que estaba pasando, pero reaccionó cuando Usagi-san le tomó del rostro para verle a los ojos. –Mishka. –le llamó. –Te amo. –Misaki se quedó helado. –Dime que me amas. –le pidió. –Rápido.

Misaki no sabía que hacer, sintió que ese _'Te amo'_ fue completamente verdadero, pero lo que más le dolió es que sabía que no estaba dirigido a él.

-Yo…. –soltó el ojo-esmeralda con esfuerzo para poder hablar.

-Mishka. –soltó el peligris señalando con ola mirada un _dímelo. _En el momento en el que Misaki abrió la boca para hablar, escuchó crujidos y salpicaduras. – ¡Mishka! –gritó Usagi-san lleno de horror. Misaki volteo a ver hacia su vientre, para ver una mano llena de sangre atravesándole. Lentamente volteo a ver a Usagi-san, para entonces sentir que de su boca sabia a sangre y salía con fuerza. El dolor era insoportable, tan fuerte que no pudo gritar, ni llorar, puesto que la conciencia se le iba despacio mientras caía en los brazos de Usagi-san.

Todo se puso negro de nuevo.

* * *

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! :D **

**Les informo, que los nombres mencionados son de origen Hinduismo... c: Ah, y si tienen dudas, no las voy a contestar directamente ;D esperenlas. **

**En ese caso, me retiro UvU **

**Manny H. **


	15. Conocido y Extraño

**Hola gente bonita! :D Lamento haberme demorado en publicar el capitulo, pero es que en serio, les seré franca.**

**Tengo tantos trabajos que apenas he podido salir a descansar... no me he separado de mi escritorio haciendo trabajos parciales y esta semana menos! **

**:C por eso, les digo. Esperen a semana santa, y habrá más! :DD **

**¿Está bien? :D **

**Bueno, les dejo el capitulo. :)**

* * *

Conocido y Extraño

Aire.

Necesitaba aire.

El sentimiento de cómo sus pulmones exigían aire era tan fuerte hasta el punto de hacerlo doloroso, podía asegurar que sus bolsas de aire se estaban haciendo cada vez más pequeños, y al fin lo encontró.

Misaki abrió los ojos de golpe mientras inhalaba con fuerza mientras unos brazos lo atraparon de repente.

-¡Misaki! –llamó la mujer que lo sostenía con fuerza. – ¡Respira!

-¡Aikawa! –escupió sin aire y lágrimas en sus ojos. – ¡Me morí! ¡Me han matado! –dijo asustado mientras agarraba poco aire a cada vez que hablaba.

-Calma, respira. –soltó mientras lo acunaba en su pecho. –Sh… Ya no hables. Tranquilo….

Misaki comenzó a llorar. Todavía podía sentir la sensación de una mano atravesando su vientre mientras le hacía garras en tan solo el toque. Entre más lloraba más aire se llenaba a sus pulmones que tanto lo exigían.

_¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Quién es Mishka? ¿Por qué de repente comenzaron a pasar esas cosas? ¿Hace cuánto que todo eso había sucedido? _

Todo era tan confuso para el castaño, que era casi doloroso pensarlo. El sentimiento de ser el único que no comprende nada, era de lo más irritante en todo el mundo. Era como todos fueran parte de un chiste dónde, el chiste, era el mismo Misaki. Tan tonto como para bregárselo todito como estúpido. Aun así, su cabeza estaba llena de Usagi-san. Tenía que verle, tenía que hablarle, tenía que escuchar su voz y sobre todo, tenía que preguntarle todo.

-Tengo que hablar con él… -soltó el castaño mientras trataba de incorporarse. –Tengo que hacer que me cuente _todo_. –dijo al fin viéndole a los ojos.

-Pero él no se acuerda de nada. –dice Aikawa mientras ponía una mueca.

Misaki no contestó.

Aikawa mantuvo su mueca hasta que de repente el ojo-esmeralda se levantó del suelo. –Iré a con él. –dice con tono decidido.

-Como quieras, mientras no andes solo. –soltó al levantarse y sacudir su pantalón.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó extrañado, pero demasiado tarde. Aikawa ya había desaparecido en un _poof_. –Uhg. ¡Gracias! –soltó en tono de sarcasmo.

Con mal humor, este se salió de la habitación para encontrarse con todas las miradas de los empleados de la Petite. Shinobu, Miyagi y Hiroki le veían con comprensión, mientras Nowaki no comprendía ni J de el por qué todos le veían. Sin decir nada, Misaki se encaminó a donde el rubio para recargar su cabeza en su hombro. – ¿Todo bien? –preguntó Shinobu con su tono habitual inexpresivo. Había tantas cosas que contestar a eso, no solo un "no", un "sí" o tal solo contestar un "pues tengo las enormes ganas de acostarme en el pavimento a ver cuál es el primer auto que me lleva lejos"… Era solo que no se era sencillo hacerlo. Era impresionante como es que dentro de sus pensamientos uno era el más valiente e inteligente de todos, pero frente a los demás, se era un cobarde idiota. La vida es tan justa…

-¿Usagi-san? –preguntó al fin sin siquiera verle, no tenía las agallas para hacerlo, era demasiado con tan solo sentir su tono de voz por las vibraciones de su hombro.

-No soportó el esperar y decidió irse a calmar en una caminata. –explica Miyagi mientras le pasaba una cuenta a Shinobu.

-¿Volverá pronto? –_Tiene que volver… si no vuelve. _

-Quién sabe. –soltó el rubio mientras movía su mano en su trabajo.

Suspiró. –Iré a buscarle.

-No vayas solo. –advirtió Miyagi sin verle.

-¿Por? –soltó el ojo-esmeralda con el seño fruncido. En serio. ¿Por qué todos querían cuidarle? No es como si de repente Misaki apareciera tener diez años… o ser alguna chica, pero no. Él era un hombre hecho y derecho y todo esto le hacía sentir como un verdadero estúpido. ¿Qué se le va hacer?

-Usami-san nos pidió que cuidáramos de ti. –contesta el rubio regresándole al pelinegro la cuenta. Eso le sonó tanto a su hermano Takahiro, que quiso vomitar por tan solo medio segundo pensado en ello.

-Pues ven conmigo. –le dice a Shinobu.

-N… No me puedo ir, es mi turno, el tuyo es esta noche, por cierto. –Misaki asintió a lo que le dijo.

-Entonces… ¿Miyagi-san?

-Soy el gerente, niño. –soltó con un tono molesto.

-¿Hi… Hiroki-san?

-No soy niñera. –escupió mientras salía de la cocina para irse lejos de ahí.

-Yo puedo ir con él. –dice Nowaki acercándose. –Mi turno acaba en cinco.

-¿Está bien por ti? –preguntó Miyagi al castaño.

-Sí…. –susurró nervioso.

-Muy bien. –soltó el alto. –Espérame aquí. –dijo lo último mientras le revolvía el cabello.

Misaki se sonrojó.

-S… Siento como que Nowaki te ve como un menor de edad. –soltó Shinobu con una fea mueca dónde se le notaba por completo que se moría de risa.

-No es gracioso. –refunfuñó Misaki.

Y dicho y hecho, Nowaki salió en cinco minutos y acompañó a Misaki a dónde quiera que vaya. Arriba, abajo, al parque, al centro, al otro lado de la cuadra, entre edificios, y a el pelinegro no pareció molestarle ni un poco, sin importar cuantas veces el ojo-esmeralda decía que si le molestaba, que por favor le dijera, pero como era de esperarse, Nowaki solo sonrió y lo acompañó a todos lados.

_Nunca me había topado con alguien tan generoso. _–suspiraba Misaki sentado en una banca del parque esperando al pelinegro que apareció con un par de crepas.

-Aquí tienes. –le dice dándole la suya.

-Vaya, gracias. –soltó el chico sonriente.

-Entonces… ¿Ninguna señal de Usami-san? –preguntó el alto mientras trataba de iniciar conversación.

-No le he visto en ningún lado que fuimos. –escupió el menor mientras mordía con fuerza su comida.

-Pronto aparecerá. –suspiró.

-Mh.

El asunto caía en el que el joven tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a Usagi-san, pero sin importar cuantas hiciera, sabía que este solo contestaría con un "no lo sé", _eso_, era muy irritante. A Misaki no dejaba de irritarle. Era impresiónate de cómo Usagi-san hacía ver lo más horrible y traumático, cómo algo completamente insignificante.

_Eso_, precisamente _eso_, se le hacía irritante a Misaki. ¿Por qué a Misaki le irritaba tantas cosas de Usagi-san?

-¿Todo bien, Misaki-kun? –preguntó el pelinegro viendo al joven.

-Oh. –soltó el chico. –Pues…

-¿Sí?

¿Estaría bien preguntarle? Aunque no sepa, aunque no comprenda, aunque suene completamente extraño. Misaki tenía que hablar con alguien. Quien sea.

Por favor.

Quien sea.

-Tengo miedo. –dijo al fin para que Nowaki le volteara a ver confuso.

-¿A qué?

-A Usagi-san. –admitió sin siquiera verle. ¿Estaba bien decirle? Por un momento, Misaki comenzó a temblar, estaba consciente de que el pelinegro no le había contestado, el miedo le estaba carcomiendo de una manera efusiva y dolorosa. En otras palabras, era el miedo a lo desconocido. A lo que posiblemente es un pecado debido a lo atractivo que había resultado ser.

-¿Por? –preguntó al fin el alto.

Misaki no contestó con velocidad. –Porque no sé nada de él. Sin importar cuanto le pregunte sobre el pasado, estoy seguro que lo único que me dirá será un "no lo sé". –confesó mientras observaba su crepa.

-Vaya…. –suspiró Nowaki. –Dime.

-¿Sí?

-¿Es el pasado lo que te preocupa? –preguntó el pelinegro mientras miraba al cielo.

Misaki en seguida volteo a verle con un rostro lleno de sorpresa. – ¿Cómo?

-Digo, lo conoces, no? –Misaki asintió. – ¿Es necesario saber lo de antes para conocer al de ahora?

Ahí, se podría decir, que cayó el veinte. Misaki crispó. Fue cuando recordó que Usagi-san le había dicho una vez que no le importaba el pasado sino el presente mismo. ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta? ¿Cómo es que se le pasó algo como esto?

-Tengo que encontrarle. –soltó Misaki entonces poniéndose de pie.

-Oh. –soltó Nowaki. – ¿A dónde irás?

-A casa. –dijo con calma. –Lo más probable es que Usagi-san me está esperando ahí.

-Ya veo. –el alto se puso de pie. – ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

-No –negó de manera marcada –, esto es algo que debo hacerlo solo, porque _creo_ sabes qué es lo que tengo que decirle a Usagi-san.

-Me parece bien. –soltó el otro con una sonrisa. –Le avisaré a Shinobu que irás después.

-Por favor –dijo con una reverencia para entonces salir corriendo –, ¡Gracias!

Misaki corrió como nunca lo había hecho. Sentía como si las piernas se le fueran a romper en cualquier momento debido a la fuerza que hacía.

En el momento en el que se paró frente a sus departamentos, no se pudo mover más. No más. Nervioso y tembloroso, observaba los pisos con nervios, sabía lo que podía pasar, pero también sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo, por su bien, por el de Usagi-san y por que sabía que no importaba en absoluto lo que había pasado.

-Usagi-san…. –suspiró para entonces alguien le tomara del hombro.

Misaki volteo, y entonces se encontró a una cara que ya había visto. Ub hombre joven de ojos verdes y el cabello anaranjado, que incluso su imagen no bajaba de llamativo aunque llevara un traje negro bastante fino y elegante.

-¿Le conozco? –preguntó el ojo-esmeralda.

-Hace tanto, Mishka…. –suspiró el hombre con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! :D **

**Si así fue, por favor déjenme un review! :3 AH. También, por favor, boten en mi profile para decidir mi proyecto de semana santa ;D **

**En ese caso, les dejo y espero toparnos pronto! :D**

**Besos!**

**Manny H. **


	16. Por sus Ojos Verdes

**Hola! :D **

**... Sí, estoy viva, no, no me secuestraron, no me enfermé y tampoco me olvidé de esta historia. **

_**¿Qué pasó contigo, entonces, Manny? **_

**Trabajo, ensayos, ofertas de revistas, exámenes y un cierto joven... ¡Pero no se preocupen! Independientemente de lo que esté haciendo, o algo, no crean que no estoy pensando en el fic, que no escribo cuando tengo tiempo y de las enormes ganas que tengo de publicar lo que falta... pero créame cuando les digo que no voy a dejar el fic, NO lo haré. ¿'Kay? Bueno, esa es mi explicación. Ya no les quito tiempo con mi vida, y les dejo el capitulo. **

**Disfruten! :D**

* * *

Por sus Ojos Verdes

_Oh, Mishka, no tenía manera de explicarte mis sentimientos por ti. Porque desde el momento en el que te vi, supe que eras solo para mí. Pude sentirlo, podía afirmarlo, lo juraba con tanta fuerza y desesperación, que podría morir con tan solo una de tus palabras en tu hermosa voz… pero, entonces, te arrancaron de mi lado de la manera más brutal que existía. Tus bellos ojos ya no tenían vida. Me dieron a entender que ya no estabas ahí. Me rompí. Sentí como mi ser se partía en pedazos por tu ausencia… a tal grado en mi dolor, que mi hermano decidió borrarte de mi cabeza para que ya no me dolieras más…. _

_Ya no me acuerdo de nada, ni el porqué me dolía, el cómo me llamo ni que tengo que hacer, pero no me importó. Seguí caminando, viviendo y… De repente, me quedé sin fuerzas para desplomar en medio de la nada. Y me decidí por dormir. No sé cuanto dormí. El tiempo se pasó muy lento mientras dormía. Y entonces. Desperté._

_Era plena oscuridad, y podía sentir un pequeño calor reposar en mi pecho. Y ahí estaba. Joven, tranquilo y dormido en mí. Sentí familiaridad en eso, y le aferré con fuerza a mí. Se sentía tan bien. Tan correcto… pero, volví a dormir, no tenía fuerzas, pero esta vez podía verle y escucharle. Y ahí estaban tus ojos. Tu nombre ya no sé, pero sé que esos son tus ojos verdes. Y luego, me diste un nombre. –Usagi-san. –Me hablas y me miras, cómo si supieras que te estoy viendo y escuchando. Me lleno de gozo. No puedo contenerlo. Quiero tomarte entre mis brazos y pegarte a mí. No sé que tan fuerte, pero lo haré. La necesidad es tan grande… Te amenazaron, y conseguí las fuerzas para defenderte. Te extraña y tratas de rechazarme. No puedes. Para antes de que me diera cuenta, te besaba con ansias y con ganas. No hay manera de explicar lo tanto que deseaba por ti. Lo tanto que quería aprisionarte entre mis brazos, pero... Que frágil eres. Me empezó a dar miedo de romperte. Miedo de romper esas delicadas manos, miedo a que me mires con miedo u odio, miedo a volver a ver esos ojos verdes sin luz ni vida. Tengo miedo. Me da miedo. Con miedo, traté de hacerte mío, pero ese fue eso lo que me lo impidió, entonces me viste con ira. Tus hermosos ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas cristalinas. Eso me partió el corazón. Ya no sabía que hacer. _

_Oh, Misaki, no tengo manera de explicarte mis sentimientos por ti. Porque desde el momento en el que te vi, supe que eras solo para mí. Pude sentirlo, podía afirmarlo, lo puedo jurar con tanta fuerza y desesperación, que podría morir con tan solo una de tus palabras en tu hermosa voz…. Porque tú, solo tú, eres para mí. Esos ojos verdes, que estoy seguro que vi alguna vez. Son los mismos. Por dios, esos son. _

_Esos son tus ojos. _

XXXXXX

-Hace tanto, Mishka…. –suspiró el hombre de cabello anaranjado con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Misaki delicadamente y tomaba un mechón de cabello castaño para sostenerlo entre sus dedos. –Estás tan bello cómo la última vez que te vi… que. Si bien no me equivoco, fue en el ochenta. ¿No es así?

Mishka_. _–_ese nombre otra vez_. –pensó el ojo-esmeralda mientras sentía cómo sus ojos se retorcían al pensamiento.

-Aunque, sabes? –soltó el hombre mientras acortaba la distancia ente los dos. –Mi imagen favorita de ti, es cuando estas frío y sin vida mientras estas alrededor del color carmín. –suspiro pegando sus labios a la oreja izquierda de Misaki mientras este saltaba por la sensación. –Tanta belleza en tu rostro sin vida.

Misaki en seguida le empujó para alejarse de él con fuerza. – ¿Quién es usted? –preguntó el castaño con miedo en la voz.

El pelirrojo en seguida sonrío de manera adorable, era fácil pensar que no pasaba más de los veinticinco años. –Ah, Mishka. He pensado en tantas formas de matarte de nuevo… algunas son horribles, otras son más tranquilas, y algunas muy sensuales, no te gustaría que te diera a escoger? –De repente, Misaki juró volver a sentir el como le atravesaban el vientre a Mishka, de cómo su interior era masacrado por un fuerza externa y se abría paso para afuera, el ojo-esmeralda en seguida se tomo el vientre y comenzó caminar hacia atrás con la sensación en la boca. Entonces, el hombre se comenzó a reír cómo si fuese un chiste. –Nunca dejas de ser adorable… pareces gatito asustado. –suspiró para cuando comenzó a caminar hacia Misaki. –Me encanta ver como tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Creo que eso es lo más hermoso en ti.

Para cuando Misaki se dio cuenta, su espalda estaba tocando la pared, y justo de frente estaba él. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir que el otro ya estaba justo a pocos centímetros de él.

_Miedo_

_Tengo miedo._

_Usagi-san._

_Usagi-san. Usagi-san. USAGI-SAN. ¡Usagi-san! _

-¡EY! –escuchó de repente.

Ambos voltearon a dónde la voz ajena mientras el mayor solo ponía una cara llena de fastidio, como si le quitaran su juguete a un niño pequeño, entonces se volteo a verle.

Takahiro. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué está aquí?

-Ah. –soltó el mayor mientras enfocaba la vista. –No puede ser. –bufó para que Takahiro ya estuviera frente de él para socorrer a Misaki.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –le preguntó empujándole lejos de Misaki.

El mayor sonrió ampliamente al escucharle para que entonces tomara el rostro del mayor de los Takahashi y le viera los ojos. –Ah. Sí, tenía razón. Lo mismo, distinto contenedor. –suspiro con una mueca al final.

-¡Suéltame! –escupió el pelinegro. – ¡Misaki! ¡Vámonos! –dijo tomando al joven de la mano para arrastrarlo fuera de ahí.

Para el momento en el que el hombre se quedó solo, no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo para suspirar. –_Misaki…._ ¿Así te llamas ahora?

XXXXXX

Sin siquiera adentrarse a sus departamentos, Takahiro se llevó a Misaki a un hotel cerca de ahí, para qué cuando estuvieran dentro de la habitación, el mayor se volteara para aferrar al chico a su pecho. Entonces suspiró fuertemente.

-¿Hermano? –soltó el castaño viendo hacia arriba para verle.

Takahiro en seguida le agarró el rostro y comenzó a observarle de todos los lados mientras comenzaba a balbucear. – ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Trató de hacerte algo? ¿Te duele algo?

Misaki le abrazó. –Sí, no, no, y no, hermano, pero tenía mucho miedo. –admitió con calma. En ese momento el pelinegro abrió los ojos como platos. –Tenía tanto miedo.

Entonces Takahiro le abrazó con fuerza, sentía como el joven estaba temblando en sus brazos, como de repente se sentía helado al taco de su piel y de cómo reaccionaba cómo un animal a cualquier ruido. –Hermano.

-Dime.

-Tengo que ver a Usagi-san. –dijo sorprendiendo al otro. En seguida Takahiro se separó de Misaki para verle a los ojos. No sabía qué decir, qué hacer o qué pensar, pero todas sus fuerzas se dirigieron a una sola orden y acción que _no _quería hacer.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó.

-Tengo _algo_ muy importante que decirle. –admitió bajando la cabeza. –Tengo qué.

Takahiro en seguida cerró los ojos con mucha calma, pero se veía la ira en su expresión. No estaba contento con lo que acababa de escuchar, pero lo quiera o no, esa es ahora la realidad y sabía que tenía que aceptarlo, o esta guerra contra su propio hermano nunca iba a terminar. –Ahora no. –dijo con mucha fuerza.

Cuando Misaki apenas había abierto la boca para protestar, Takahiro lo interrumpe. -No serás capas de decirle lo que le tienes que decir temblando. –musitó para que Misaki se diera cuenta de que au su cuerpo contenía el miedo de lo que acababa de pasar. Se sonrojó.

-Pero tengo qué…. –soltó en forma de puchero.

-¿No puedes esperar? –le preguntó el pelinegro para que el otro le contestara con una mirada de mal humor. –Entiendo…. ¿Te… te quedarías aquí pacientemente si _yo_ voy por él?

-¿Huh?

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! :D **

**si así fue, déjenme un Review! :D Ah, para los que me leen en "Nuestro Imperio" Pronto. :)**

**Espero leernos pronto, para que sepan que las amo y que nada en el mundo evitara que escriba. Excepto que esté agonizando, si así fuese me encargaré que Poli les deje un mensaje pasando lo comunicado c: **

**Besos! **

**Manny H. **


End file.
